Un Noel Inoubliable
by mimidb
Summary: Plusieurs parties


Colorado Springs Décembre 1877

La Découverte "

- Une poupée ! s'exclama Katie, le visage rayonnant.

- Oh, Katie, tu en a déjà une bonne dizaine dans ta chambre, répliqua le dr. Mike.

- Non, seulement cinq, je veux une autre poupée, s'il te plaît !

- Il n'y a rien d'autre qui te ferait plaisir, je ne sais pas moi, une luge, un jeu d'oie, n'importe quoi... une dînette !

- Les dînettes, c'est pour les femmes de paysans, moi plus tard, je serais une femme de la haute société comme tante Rébécca, je n'aurais qu'à m'occuper de mes enfants, alors il faut que je m'entraîne, j'en ai déjà cinq mais j'en veux encore... Tâti Grace, tu ne voudrais pas m'offrir, une belle et jolie poupée pour Noël ! ? ! " Le dr. Mike et Grace se regardèrent, l'air désabusé...

- " Katie, je n'ai rien contre les poupées, mais je suis d'accord avec ta mère, tu devrais demander quelque chose que tu n'as pas déjà... répondit sereinement Grace à la jeune fille déçue.

- A quoi ça sert que se soit Noël, si je ne peux même pas avoir ce que je veux pour la fête des enfants... " Katie déambula de sa chaise et gravit précipitamment les escaliers.

- " Katie ! s'exclama Mikaëla, navrée par la réaction de sa fille. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive, confia-t-elle à Grace, depuis notre retour de Boston, il y a six mois, elle est distante et n'en fait qu'à sa tête...

- Sa grand-mère lui manque peut-être, cela ne devrait qu'être passager, vous la retrouverez bientôt comme avant, c'est juste une question de temps... " la rassura Grace.

- " Non, je crois que c'est plus profond que ça, ce doit être la présence de ces frères et sœur qui lui manquent... C'est vrai, au début elle a plutôt bien réagi lorsque Brian est resté à Boston après qu'on lui est offert un poste de journaliste au Boston Globe, mais ensuite elle a dû ressentir comme une sorte de vide à combler par l'intermédiaire de ces poupées, ils étaient souvent ensembles...

- Peut-être... mais c'était une véritable aubaine pour Brian, lui qui rêvait tant de devenir journaliste... De toute manière, Katie retrouvera Brian pour Noël, ainsi que Colleen et Matthew, cette visite lui fera certainement du bien.

- Brian ne viendra pas pour Noël, pas plus que Matthew d'ailleurs...

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Le Boston Globe lui a confié un reportage sur la Nouvelle-Orléans et il a dû s'y rendre pour les besoins de son article...

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, Dorothy m'en avait parlé, il n'y a pas longtemps, elle m'a confié qu'il apprécierait connaître mon opinion sur l'article qu'il a écrit sur ma ville natale... et Matthew ?

- Il nous a envoyé une lettre dans laquelle il nous expliquait qu'il passerait les fêtes de Noël avec ces amis étudiants avocats, je ne lui en veux pas, lui aussi réalisera bientôt son rêve...

- Avocat...

- Oui... il n'y a que Colleen qui sera présente avec Andrew, heureusement qu'ils ont décidé de revenir à Colorado Springs, Katie les apprécie beaucoup, mais en ce moment ils sont très occupés entre la création de leur hôpital et leur vie de couple... Katie se sent à l'écart...

- Je ne m'en ferais pas trop à votre place, je suis persuadée qu'après les fêtes de Noël, elle sera... " un bruit de chariot à l'extérieur interrompit Grace. Grace et Mikaëla se retournèrent toutes deux vers la porte alors que Katie dévale enjouement les marches du salon avec ces poupées dans les mains...

- " Papa, papa ! C'est papa qui ramène le sapin de Noël, vite les enfants, il ne faut pas le faire attendre...

- Je ne comprends pas, je croyais que Sully et Robert E ne devaient pas rentrer avant 16 heures, qui ça peut bien être ? " se demanda Mikaëla. Grace secoua la tête en guise d'incompréhension alors qu'elles entendirent une porte claquée à l'extérieur... Mikaëla se dirigea vers la porte et saisit la poignée, et d'un geste vif ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Mikaëla laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

- " Rébécca ! arriva-t-elle enfin à articuler, quelle surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite...

- Oh, Mikaëla, je suis ravie de te revoir... " Rébécca se retourna vers le cocher afin de le remercier. Le cocher la gratifia à son tour par un hochement de la tête et donna l'ordre aux chevaux d'avancer.

- " Je ne comprends pas... ...enfin, je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite. " Le timbre de sa voix trahissait, l'émotion qui pouvait se lire sur le visage de Mikaëla. Face au désarmement de sa sœur, Rébécca la prit tendrement dans ses bras, tout en la réconfortant. C'était en effet la première fois qu'elles se revoyaient depuis la mort de leur mère. Katie apparut alors au seuil de la porte en s'écriant :

- " Tati Rébécca ! ", prête à descendre pour rejoindre les soeurs enlacées, elle sentit une traction sur son épaule. Elle comprit alors en se retournant que c'était sa marraine Grace qui l'empêchait d'aller à la rencontre de sa tante. Doucement, elle susurra à Katie :

- " Attends un instant, ta maman et ta tante ont besoin de rester seules un moment... ", à peine eut-elle fini de débiter ses paroles, que Rébécca après s'être dégagée de l'étrenne de Mikaëla, tendit ses bras en direction de Katie.

- " Viens là ma douceur. ", à ces mots, Katie se précipita dans les bras de sa tante et l'embrassa allègrement sur ses joues.

- " Tu es venue pour les fêtes de Noël, c'est super ! Tu aurais pu m'avertir de sa visite ", répliqua Katie à sa mère.

- " Je l'ignorais ", répondit dubitativement Mikaëla.

- " C'est vrai, je suis venue un peu à l'improviste...

- Oh, je suis tellement contente que tu sois là, rentre vite, il faut que je te présente Annie, Mary, Rébécca, Chris et Fiona.

- Annie, Mary, Rébécca, Chris et Fiona, mais qui sont elles ? reprit subitement Rébécca.

- Mes enfants ! s'enthousiasma Katie.

- Se sont ses poupées, ajouta immédiatement Mikaëla.

- Eh bien, je serais ravie de faire leur connaissance...

- A propos de connaissance, interrompit Mikaëla, te souviens-tu de Grace ?

- Grace ? reprit aussitôt Rébécca. Ah, oui, la restauratrice, c'est vous qui avez organisé le banquet du mariage de Mike et Sully, enchantée de vous revoir !

- C'est réciproque, bienvenue, répondit Grace d'un ton chaleureux. " La voix de Katie emplit le salon par les monologues qu'elle faisait sur ses poupées, même si le ton était convivial, Mikaëla crut lire sur le visage de Rébécca, un souci... Après avoir compris, que quelque chose occupait les pensées de sa sœur, Mikaëla interrompit subitement Katie alors qu'elle énumérait les qualités et défauts de ses enfants...

- " Tout ce que tu dis est très intéressant, chérie, dit Mikaëla à l'intention de Katie, mais ta tante doit être fatiguée, elle vient juste d'arriver...

- Mais je n'ai pas fini, répliqua Katie.

- Il faudrait que je parle avec ta tante Rébécca. " A ces mots, Grace intervint :

- " Katie, tu as vu l'heure, il est une heure et demie, tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de coucher les filles pour leur sieste... Viens, je vais t'aider à les coucher dans ta chambre. " Katie s'exécuta, et quitta la pièce, les bras chargés de ses poupées, accompagnée par Grace. Mikaëla rompit alors le silence qui fut créé par le départ de Katie :

- " Tu ne peux pas savoir à quelle point je suis heureuse que tu sois là...

- Et moi je le suis également de te trouver en forme... " mais une fois encore les traits de son visage dissipaient une inquiétude.

- " Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Rébécca ? Je te sens ailleurs, tu n'es pas ici pour les fêtes de fin d'année, je me trompe ? " Mikaëla vit que Rébécca n'était pas à l'aise, et lorsque Rébécca se décida à ouvrir la bouche, elle s'aperçut de la gravité du ton de sa voix.

- " Je suis désolée Mikaëla, désolée de venir te déranger en plein préparatifs de Noël... Mais tu as effectivement raison, je ne suis pas là pour partager vos offrandes...

- Pour quelle raison es-tu venue alors ? " lui demanda Mikaëla. C'est alors que Rébécca fut prise de spasmes qui exprimaient toute la tristesse dont elle était remplie. En voyant sa sœur pleurée toutes les larmes de son cœur, Mikaëla se précipita auprès de Rébécca pour la consoler. - " Je ne voulais pas te gâcher tes fêtes de Noël, s'excusa Rébécca... Mais j'ai appris une chose grave... qu'il fallait que je te dise au plus vite... " Mikaëla sentit la peur l'envahir, et de ce fait, elle n'était plus tout à fait sûre de vouloir connaître la raison de sa présence... A peine calmée, Rébécca se releva et debout elle commença à révéler à sa sœur la raison de sa venue :

- " Comme pour toi certainement, la mort de mère a été l'une des épreuves les plus difficiles de ma vie... Malgré le réconfort de la famille et des amis, j'ai vécu très mal cet événement semblable à une traversée dans un désert sans fin... Quand enfin, j'ai réussi à surmonter cette épreuve, il a fallu que je fasse du rangement dans les affaires de mère... ", un pincement dans sa voix vint interrompre son discours. Mikaëla dont les joues étaient couvertes par le flot de larmes déversées par les souvenirs d'une mère qu'elle avait à la fois aimée et détestée... La voix tremblante :

- " Continue Rébécca, s'il te plaît...

- Tu connais mère et ses idéaux... Son bureau était aussi bien rangé que celui d'un médecin, avec la vente de la maison, il fallait déménager toutes ces affaires et au besoin détruire toutes les choses inutiles... et c'est en effectuant cette opération que j'ai découvert cette, cette chose impensable... " Mikaëla, les yeux écarquillés, eut du mal à prononcé ces quelques lettres :

- " Quoi ?

- L'existence de ton frère, de ton frère jumeau ! ", lui révéla enfin Rébécca. A ces mots, Mikaëla crut défaillir, son cœur avait cessé de battre lorsque Rébécca, l'air grave, débita ces paroles " L'existence de ton frère, de ton frère jumeau ! ". Ces quelques mots se répétaient sans cesse dans sa tête, elle fut bien vite ramener à la réalité lorsqu'elle sentit l'étreinte de sa sœur sur sa poitrine...

- " Oh, Mikaëla, je n'ai jamais été très douée pour toutes ces choses... " Rébécca regarda sa sœur hagarde et commença à paniquer :

- " Mikaëla, je t'en prie dis quelque chose, ne reste pas comme ça, se n'est pas bon... nous devons parler, enfin plutôt, je dois te parler. Mais je veux être sûr que tu m'écoutes attentivement... " A ces mots, Mikaëla se leva d'un bond :

- " Ré, Rébécca, je, je... je ne sais plus où j'en suis. C'est tellement irréel... Je, je ne comprends pas... ". Mikaëla traversa de long en large le salon nerveusement sous le regard désespéré de sa sœur. Lorsqu'enfin elle se retourna vers sa sœur, Rébécca crut enfin retrouvée une Mikaëla prête à attendre sa confidence.

- " Mikaëla, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne pouvais pas garder ce secret plus longtemps, peu de personnes connaissent la vérité y compris nos soeurs. - Mais enfin Rébécca, c'est de la folie, c'est tout simplement impossible... nous n'avons pas de frère et encore moins un garçon dans la famille.

- Tu te trompes, Mikaëla.

- Alors pourquoi mère ne nous en a-t-elle jamais parlée, et père... Pauvre père, lui qui rêvait tant d'avoir un fils... Toute cette histoire frise le ridicule, admet le, Rébécca ! ". Lorsque Mikaëla se retourna pour affronter sa sœur dans les yeux, celle-ci n'était plus dans le fauteuil ; elle se trouvait près de la porte d'entrée, la main plongée dans sa bourse, elle en ressortit une enveloppe qu'elle tendit en direction de Mikaëla. Mikaëla scruta l'enveloppe qui allait certainement bouleversé son destin aux dires de sa sœur. Doucement, elle avança en direction de la dite enveloppe, et la saisit d'une main nonchalante. De ces doigts, elle ouvrit délicatement la pochette en papier fin et en ressortit deux papiers dont la couleur jaune démontra leur longévité. En lisant ce qui aurait pu être des parchemins, la vision de Mikaëla se troubla, elle sentit sur ses joues, la chaleur de larmes dévoilant sa plus profonde vulnérabilité.

- " Mikaëla Quinn née le quinze février dix-huit cent trente-trois à dix-huit heures trente cinq. " Derrière ce premier acte de naissance apparut un second certificat dont le contenu allait révéler la vérité, rien que la vérité sur cette histoire. Mikaëla, lut ces mots les lèvres tremblantes :

- " Mikey Quinn né le quinze février dix-huit cent trente-trois à dix-huit heures trente deux... ". Quelques secondes après, Rébécca rompit le silence ainsi formé :

- " Je sais ce que tu ressens, Mikaëla, cela a été un choc pour moi aussi...

- C'est... C'est incroyable, pour... Pourquoi, je ne comprends plus rien, pour quelle raison père et mère ne nous ont ils pas parlé de notre frère... Je suppose que c'était pour ne pas nous faire de la peine ou pour protéger mère... Cela a dû être terrible pour nos parents... La mort d'un enfant si jeune... Mère a dû tellement souffrir... Oh, mon dieu ! Pourquoi tant de haine contre notre famille, cela ne vous suffisait pas de nous avoir arraché notre père, notre sœur Marjorie, notre frère Mikey... il a fallu que vous nous preniez aussi notre mère ! ", gémit Mikaëla.

- " Mais tu ne comprends pas Mikaëla, ajouta Rébécca, notre frère n'est pas mort... " Mikaëla dévisagea Rébécca sans comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle suivit du regard, le doigt que sa sœur pointa sur l'acte de naissance de leur frère.

- " Tu vois il n'y a aucune date de mort qui figure sur le certificat... Il est donc bel et bien vivant ! " compléta Rébécca. Mikaëla lut à nouveau le certificat et n'avait pas d'autre choix qu'admettre que sa sœur avait raison, leur frère caché par leurs parents, son frère jumeau était vivant... Il existait réellement pendant toutes ces années, toute une série de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit déboussolé de Mikaëla. Rébécca lui saisit tendrement la main et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- " Viens, asseyons-nous... On sera plus tranquille pour discuter. " Rébécca guida sa sœur jusqu'au sofa du salon.

- Je ne comprends rien, répéta Mikaëla, pourquoi nos parents nous ont-ils caché l'existence de notre frère. Mikey, oui c'est ça... Je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui... C'est impossible, si nous avions un frère, nous nous en rappellerions tout de même.

- J'ignorais l'existence de Mikey jusqu'à la découverte de ce certificat de naissance.

- Si tu ne t'en souviens pas toi non plus, alors que tu es l'aînée de la famille, cela signifierait qu'il n'a pas vécu avec nous...

- C'est exactement ça Mikaëla, Mikey n'a jamais vécu à la maison... Pas plus qu'il connaît les membres de sa famille.

- Pourquoi n'est il jamais venu à la maison, il fait parti de notre famille. Tout ceci est incompréhensible !

- Toutes ces questions, je me les suis déjà posées... Je n'ai jamais pu y répondre jusqu'à avant-hier.

- Tu sais, souffla Mikaëla, tu connais la vérité... C'est pour ça que tu es ici ! ". Rébécca hocha doucement la tête.

- " Raconte moi, s'il te plaît, implora Mikaëla, il est tant de connaître à mon tour la vérité sur cette histoire.

- Tout a commencé mardi, quand le notaire de la famille m'a rapporté les papiers du contrat de vente de la maison pour que je les signe... Le propriétaire voulait prendre possession de la maison pour les fêtes de fin d'année, il fallait donc que je commence à faire du rangement, à déménager toutes les affaires de mère qui étaient restées dans sa résidence. C'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé les certificats de naissance de la famille, en rangeant son bureau ; celui de Mikey était dans une enveloppe séparée des nôtres. Quand j'ai lu l'acte de naissance de Mikey, et que j'ai compris qu'il était né le même jour que toi à trois minutes près... j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. J'ai probablement eu la même réaction que toi en ce moment... Jamais, au plus profond de ma mémoire, je ne me suis souvenue lors de ta naissance, avoir vu deux bébés... Même si je n'étais guère âgée à l'époque, un événement pareil ne s'oublie pas... Papa était tellement anxieux ce jour-là, lorsque mère a eu ces premières contractions, il désirait tant vouloir un garçon... Lorsqu'il est sorti de la salle de travail pour nous annoncer à moi et à Oncle Teddy que tu étais née... Je me souviens de l'expression de son visage, moitié enjoué et moitié déçu, j'ai toujours cru qu'il était vexé d'avoir eu une cinquième fille. Mais ce n'était pas ça... je l'ai su avant hier, alors que je me suis rendue à la demeure d'Oncle Teddy pour éclaircir le mystère de l'acte de naissance de Mikey.

- Oncle Teddy, l'interrompit Mikaëla, je croyais qu'il était en Autriche pour un récital... Ça n'a aucune importance de toute façon, le propre frère de père était au courant pour Mikey, n'est-ce pas ? Pendant toutes ces années, lui aussi gardait le secret, mais enfin pourquoi ?

- Comme je te le disais, je me suis rendue chez Oncle Teddy, reprit Rébécca, et c'est grâce à lui que je connais la vérité... Il m'a confié tout ce qu'il savait depuis tant d'années bien qu'il avait promis à nos parents de garder le secret... Mais aujourd'hui il y a prescription. Le seize février dix-huit cent trente-trois, le lendemain de votre naissance, il s'est entretenu avec père pour le féliciter et pour prendre de tes nouvelles ainsi que de mère. Il a tout de suite compris en découvrant le visage de père, que quelque chose n'allait pas, c'est à ce moment que père s'est confié à lui en lui faisant jurer de garder le secret. ''L'accouchement d'Elisabeth ne s'est pas bien passé, il y a eu des complications... Il y a deux enfants, Teddy, un garçon et une fille ! Malheureusement, le premier enfant a eu beaucoup de mal à sortir du ventre de sa mère, j'y suis parvenu grâce au ciel après maintes et maintes efforts, mais en découvrant ce garçon, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il était anormal. Il avait un problème, il ne respirait pas normalement et n'avait pas encore pleuré... L'infirmière l'a aussitôt emmené à la nursery, mais je craignais le pire... Sa sœur, elle n'a eu aucun problème à sortir du ventre de sa mère et contrairement à son frère est en parfaite santé. Hier, je suis retourner voir Mikey, c'est comme ça que le l'ai appelé mon petit garçon, et il s'avère qu'il souffre d'une maladie... J'en ai parlé aujourd'hui avec Elizabeth, je lui ai expliqué pour Mikey, pour ces chances de survie et de sa maladie, mais elle refuse, elle refuse de le garder... Elle le rejette, Teddy, elle n'en veut pas !'' L'Oncle Teddy m'a expliqué, que mère refusait Mikey pour sa maladie, elle ne voulait pas que ses amis lui disent qu'elle est une mauvaise génitrice, qu'un enfant dans son cas n'avait pas sa place dans la haute bourgeoisie. Il m'a confié que la réaction de mère avait fortement déplu à père, mais il dû néanmoins se plier à la volonté de son épouse. Mère est revenue à la maison accompagnée de sa fille, ses amis lui avaient organisé une fête de bienvenue, c'est là que père comprit qu'un enfant différent des autres ne pouvait avoir sa place dans une telle configuration. Se n'est pas pour autant qu'il l'a abandonné, Oncle Teddy m'a confié que père restait tous les soirs à la nursery pour s'occuper de son fils... Au bout de trois années de soins effectués en fin de soirée, père a pu enfin déceler la maladie de Mikey : son diagnostic fut celui du mongolisme. Cela se traduisait par un déficit intellectuel et par une morphologie particulière. Il ne pouvait plus s'en occuper à la clinique où il travaillait, il a donc décidé de l'envoyer dans un hôpital spécialisé dans ce domaine à Denver... L'Oncle Teddy m'a avoué que père s'est toujours senti coupable de ce rejet de la part de mère, il s'en aurait toujours voulu de ne pas avoir pu assurer son rôle paternel auprès de son fils ; il envoyait quotidiennement de l'argent à l'hôpital où était soigné Mikey... Après sa mort, c'est mère qui l'a relayé, mais elle a toujours refusé de le rencontrer.

- C'est terrible, je n'arrive pas à comprendre la réaction de mère face à cet innocent enfant... " laissa échapper Mikaëla. Mikaëla et Rébécca se regardèrent et secouaient la tête en guise d'incompréhension.

- " L'existence d'un enfant infirme dans une famille de haute société aurait susciter de la part de ses membres, une moquerie et un certain mépris... Cela n'aurait pas été très bon ni pour l'enfant ni pour les relations au sein de notre famille... commenta Rébécca.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, cet enfant avait droit autant que moi à l'amour d'une famille émérite, répliqua Mikaëla.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait été heureux dans un environnement pareil, j'en doute... Peut-être était-ce la meilleure solution...

- L'envoyer à l'autre bout du monde, loin de sa famille, est la meilleure solution selon toi, Rébécca. Personnellement, je ne le crois pas...

- Non c'est vrai, mais il devait bénéficier des meilleurs soins...

- L'Oncle Teddy, t'a-t-il donné le nom de cet hôpital, la coupa Mikaëla.

- Non, il l'ignore...

- Quelqu'un doit bien connaître le nom de cet hôpital !

- Bien sûr, père et mère, eux seuls...

- Oui, c'est ça ! Si père et mère envoyaient de l'argent à cet hôpital, il doit bien y avoir l'adresse de l'hôpital quel que part dans le bureau de mère ! s'enthousiasma Mikaëla.

- Je dois t'avouer qu'après avoir fait ma découverte, je n'ai pas terminer de ranger les affaires de mère, les informations que tu recherches doivent certainement encore se trouver dans son bureau !

- Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net, il m'est impossible de passer un autre Noël sans mon frère ! ".

- " Ça y est déjà, tu as fait vite... ", Mikaëla déposa la brosse dont elle se servait pour coiffer ses cheveux sur la commode de sa chambre. Sully, son mari la rejoignit, la fit se mettre debout et la serra fougueusement contre son torse musclé tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

- " Comment vas-tu chérie, fit-il en la regardant dans le blanc de ses yeux, il me semble que tu as meilleure mine qu'au repas.

- Tu t'es aperçu que je n'allais pas bien pendant le dîner, et pourtant je faisais mon maximum pour essayer de garder le sourire, j'espère que Katie n'a rien remarqué... Elle me semble déjà si déboussolée, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se fasse du souci pour moi...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Katie était bien trop occupée à discuter avec ta sœur pour s'apercevoir que tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette.

- Tant mieux... Et sinon que t'as dit Rébécca pendant que tu la raccompagnais à l'hôtel, j'aurais préférait qu'elle reste dormir à la maison mais elle a préféré regagner l'hôtel. Elle allait bien ?

- Je crois, oui, elle m'a semblé soulagée... Quand je suis rentré tout à l'heure, elle me semblait mal à l'aise... Même lorsqu'elle était en train de décorer le sapin, je la sentais ailleurs, mais ce soir en la raccompagnant, je l'ai sentit sereine... Je crois vraiment que ça lui a fait du bien de te parler de cette histoire, j'ai toujours été persuadé que le poids d'un secret ne pouvait être supporté par une seule personne... - Je me serais volontiers passée de cette discussion... Maintenant que je sais que j'ai un frère, qui plus est jumeau... C'est incroyable !

- Que ressens-tu vraiment, Mikaëla, j'ai eu droit à la version de l'histoire par Rébécca, mais je ne connais pas encore tes sentiments face à cette découverte.

- J'ai l'impression que le ciel m'est tombé dessus pour tout te dire... C'est vrai, j'ai l'impression d'être une petite fille à qui l'on a caché la vérité pendant toute sa vie pour la préserver. La vie n'est faîte que d'illusions, on croit connaître parfaitement sa famille, au point même d'écrire sa propre autobiographie... Quand je repense à ce que me disais Dorothy, la semaine dernière à propos de son arbre généalogique... Elle cherchait désespérément l'une de ces cousines pour connaître sa vie familiale et moi qui me vantait de connaître ma famille sur le bout des doigts... Non mais tu te rends compte, si Rébécca n'avait pas découvert par le plus grand des hasards, cet acte de naissance, jamais nous n'aurions su que nous avions un frère ; même sur son lit de mort, mère ne nous a rien dit à propos de Mikey...

- Mikaëla, ça ne sert à rien de penser au passé, il faut vivre l'instant présent et construire ton futur. Même si ta mère ne vous à rien dit à toi et tes soeurs, vous l'auriez découvert tôt ou tard... Maintenant que tu connais la vérité, tu vas pouvoir à ton tour, compléter ton arbre généalogique...

- Oui de mon côté, mais le tien ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Eh bien, tu ne connais pas non plus grand chose sur ta famille, peut-être que tes grands-parents sont encore vivants, peut-être que se cache sur cette Terre, tes frères et soeurs.

- Je ne crois pas non, mais si c'est le cas, j'espère que je réagirais comme toi, que j'aurais le courage d'affronter le passé...

- Je n'en doute pas à une seule seconde... Sers-moi fort ! " De ses grands bras, Sully enveloppa le corps de sa femme pour la rassurer et lui témoigner de son soutien en cette épreuve. Sully desserra son étreinte, et demanda à Mikaëla :

- " Pourquoi n'as tu rien dit à Katie, au sujet de ton frère.

- Je ne préfère pas lui en parler, je ne sais même pas où il se trouve, dans un hôpital de Denver, mais il y en a tellement... Je lui dirais une fois que j'en saurais un peu plus. - Je suis d'accord, mais quoi que tu découvres... Il faudra que tu lui en parles, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle devienne la petite fille que tu étais et à qui on a caché la vérité...

- Ca n'arrivera pas, lui promit Mikaëla. Il faudrait peut-être que je prépare nos valises pour demain... " Alors que Mikaëla commença à sortir des affaires de son armoire pour les ranger dans les valises, Sully l'arrêta brusquement en lui disant.

- " Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais attendre demain pour faire les valises, à quelle heure prend-on le train ?

- J'ai demandé à Grace de nous réserver trois places pour le train de onze heures.

- Parfait, tu auras tout le temps de faire ça demain... Je crois qu'il serait préférable que l'on se repose, demain est une grande journée, ce voyage pour Boston risque d'être éreintant physiquement et moralement.

" Un Voyage Décisif

- " Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas prévenu, hier, que j'avais un mystérieux oncle caché quelque part à Denver ", reprocha Colleen à sa mère. Mikaëla tout en fermant les valises, répondit sereinement à sa fille :

- " Je ne voulais pas te déranger, je sais que tu as déjà assez de problèmes avec la création de votre hôpital. Au fait où en êtes-vous avec ce fameux terrain que vous aviez décider d'acquérir, toi et Andrew pour la construction de votre établissement ?

- C'est tomber à l'eau, Jake nous l'a refusé, il a préféré le laisser au profit de la communauté mexicaine qui vient d'arriver en ville... Une action certainement dû à une intervention de sa femme... " fit Colleen d'une moue rageuse.

- Oh, je suis sincèrement désolée... Mais il reste encore cet autre terrain près du chemin de fer...

- Oui, mais son prix correspond au double de l'autre, et rien que l'héritage de grand-mère ne suffirait pas à nous le procurer... Même avec le prêt consenti par M. Lodge, on pourrait construire l'hôpital mais pas l'équiper...

- Je suis sûre qu'Andrew et toi, trouverez une solution, je ne désespère pas, vous l'aurez cet hôpital !

- Je l'espère vraiment... Changement de sujet : pourquoi avez vous demandé à Grace et Robert E plutôt qu'a nous de garder Katie pendant votre absence ?

- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un obstacle supplémentaire dans votre vie pour effectuer vos démarches... En ce moment Katie a vraiment besoin de beaucoup d'attention... De plus, Grace et Robert E sont sa marraine et son parrain.

- Encore une fois, vous avez raison... " fini par admettre Colleen.

- " Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie Andrew et toi de vous occuper de mes patients pendant mon absence. " Mikaëla plaça son chapeau sur sa chevelure et prit à la main ces deux valises et les déposa au seuil de la porte d'entrée.

- " Je t'enverrais un télégramme dès notre arrivée... " ajouta Mikaëla avant de grimper dans la charrue. D'un signe de la main, elle dit au revoir à son gendre et sa fille.

- " Bon voyage ! ", crièrent à l'unisson Colleen et Andrew.

- " Tenez nous au courant ! ", rajouta Colleen.

- " D'accord... Robert E a promis de veiller sur la maison pendant notre absence et de nourrir les animaux ", hurla Mikaëla alors que la calèche s'éloignait lentement de la maison.

- " Je t'aime très fort ", fit Mikaëla après avoir tendrement embrassé sa petite fille sur ses joues rosies par le froid de la matinée.

- " Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles... maugréa Katie.

- Je suis obligée de partir, tante Rébécca, ton papa et moi avons des choses urgentes à effectuer à Boston.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir avec vous ? protesta Katie.

- Nous n'aurons pas le temps de s'occuper de toi là-bas...

- Mais les filles voudraient tellement visiter Boston et moi je voudrais réaliser leur rêve, expliqua Katie en désignant de la tête ses poupées affublées dans leur poussette.

- Je te promets que tu auras l'occasion de le faire, affirma Mikaëla, je t'en donne ma parole. Maintenant sois gentille, va rejoindre Grace et Rober E, ils t'attendent... ", tout en articulant ces mots, Mikaëla regarda Grace et Robert E qui attendaient patiemment leur départ avec d'autres amis de la famille. A leur intention, Mikaëla leur fit un signe de la tête et les remercia.

- " Faîtes bon voyage ! ", lui répondit Grace tout en les gratifiant d'un sourire.

- " Merci ! " répondirent à l'unisson Rébécca, Mikaëla et Sully. Alors que Rébécca monta dans le train avec l'aide de Sully, Dorothy vint rejoindre Mikaëla près du train.

- " Mikaëla ! ", l'appela-t-elle avant qu'elle ne grimpe à son tour dans le wagon, " j'espère vraiment que vous retrouverez votre frère... Avant votre départ, je voudrais que vous me fassiez une promesse.

- Laquelle ? " lui demanda Mikaëla surprise par cette subite demande.

- " Celle de me garantir l'exclusivité de votre histoire à vous et votre famille, cela ferait un sujet parfait pour un nouveau roman...

- Dorothy, je ne sais pas...

- Attendez, Mikaëla, je n'ai pas dit que je le publierais... Je veux simplement écrire votre histoire, cela pourrait être mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour vous et votre frère... Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas vendre votre histoire à un de ces journalistes bostonien qui ne cherche qu'à se faire de l'argent sur votre compte en profitant de cette tragédie qui vous bouleverse aujourd'hui ! " Mikaëla la considéra un instant et lui promis de ne rien faire sans son approbation.

- " A bientôt chérie, adressa Mikaëla à l'intention de sa fille.

- Revenez vite... A Noël... Je t'aime maman ! ", cria Katie en courant après le train qui venait de démarrer.

- " Je t'aime aussi chérie ! ", hurla à son tour Mikaëla. Sully qui venait de la rejoindre, fit de grands gestes en direction de sa fille en clamant :

- " A très bientôt Katie ! Je t'aime fort, fort, fort ! ".

- " Que fait Rébécca ? ", demanda Mikaëla à Sully qui était assis face à elle sur la banquette du train.

- " J'espère qu'elle va bien, elle m'a parut fatiguée ce matin à notre départ... ". Une petite secousse vint secouer la cabine du couple lorsque le train traversa un pont.

- " Ca va faire vingt minutes qu'elle est partie aux toilettes, s'étonna Mikaëla, cela commence à m'inquiéter, je devrais peut-être aller voir comment elle va ?

- Ce serait peut-être effectivement plus prudent, tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non, c'est pas la peine, repose toi pendant que je vais la retrouver. " Mikaëla embrassa affectueusement son mari sur ses lèvres gercées par le froid, avant de sortir de leur cabine. Dans le couloir, Mikaëla dû se frayer un chemin entre les voyageurs qui fumaient allègrement leur pipe. Arrivée devant les toilettes du wagon, elle hésita à frapper à la grande porte... D'une main peu assurée, elle cogna trois coups, espérant une réponse de sa sœur derrière la surface boisée...

- " Rébécca ? ", demanda Mikaëla d'une voix claire et distincte. Elle entendit alors le bruit d'une chasse d'eau, puis le brut du verrou dans la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, une vieille femme à la peau ridée sortit mécontente et en rouspétant :

- " Y a pas le feu au corridor ! La jeunesse n'a vraiment aucun respect pour nous, pauvres personnes âgées. " Mikaëla surprise de ne pas trouver sa sœur, n'eut autre choix que de s'excuser auprès de la vieille dame aigri par l'âge. Alors que cette dernière s'éloignait lentement d'un pas mal assuré, une nouvelle secousse un peu plus forte vint agiter le wagonnet. Mikaëla se cogna légèrement la tête contre une vitre qui donnait à l'extérieur... Lorsqu'elle retrouva ses idées, elle vit la femme vétuste couchée sur le plancher, qui se touchait frénétiquement la cheville droite tout en braillant de douleur. Mikaëla accourut vers la femme endolorie.

- " Que se passe-t-il madame ? Vous vous êtes fait mal ? la questionna gentiment Mikaëla.

- Oh, vous ! Fichez moi la paix ! C'est de votre faute si je suis tombée, vous ne m'auriez pas pressé à l'instant, je serais encore aux toilettes ! " , aboya méchamment la femme sénile. Consternée par la réaction de la blessée, Mikaëla ne perçut pas Sully sortir de leur cabine alarmé par les cris de la vieille femme. Quand il s'approcha d'elle pour lui demander ce qui était arrivé, Mikaëla lui demanda de chercher sa trousse de médecin.

- " Je suis médecin madame, laissez moi vous aider ", assura Mikaëla à la vieille femme, tout en auscultant sa cheville.

- " Pouvez vous bouger votre cheville ? l'interrogea Mikaëla.

- Je ne sais pas, fit la vieille dame adoucit.

- Aaaaaah ! ", hurla-t-elle, lorsque Mikaëla lui souleva la cheville. D'une main agile, Sully remit à Mikaëla sa trousse de soins. Elle ouvrit sa sacoche et en ressortit une pommade et une bande.

- " Vous avez eu de la chance, votre cheville n'est pas cassée ! Je vais vous la masser avec cet onguent, cela risque d'être douloureux... ". Mikaëla massa la cheville de la vieille dame qui avait triplé de volume, puis l'enveloppa dans une bande. Le pansement terminé, Mikaëla ajouta à l'intention de sa patiente en lui tendant une petite boîte:

- " Votre cheville risque de vous élancer encore quelques heures... Lorsque vous changerez votre bande, masser votre cheville avec cet onguent ".

- " Merci docteur, excusez-moi de m'être emporter tout à l'heure... ", la remercia la vieille dame.

- " Ce n'est pas grave, je suppose que c'était la douleur qui parlait à votre place... ", l'excusa Mikaëla. Mikaëla sentit une main lui toucher le bras.

- " Chérie, fit Sully, où est ta sœur ? Je ne la vois pas.

- J'en ai aucune idée, j'ai trouvé cette femme aux toilettes, apparemment Rébécca n'y était plus. Tu ne l'a pas vu ?

- Non, c'est bizarre...

- Enfin ce n'est pas possible, elle est forcément quelque part, elle ne s'est pas volatilisée du train ! ", s'exclama Mikaëla.

- " Je te propose de nous séparer, toi tu iras de ce côté et moi de celui-ci. On se retrouvera à la cabine. ", projeta Sully.

- " Très bien ", lui répondit Mikaëla, en partant dans le sens opposé à son mari. Mikaëla regarda par les vitres donnant à l'intérieur des cabines à la recherche de sa sœur. Elle arrêta le contrôleur lorsque celui-ci la croisait.

- " Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu une femme brune dont les cheveux sont coiffés en chignon, elle porte une robe orangée avec des fleurs, elle a une broche en forme de...

- Mikaëla ! ", l'interrompit Sully. Mikaëla se retourna et distingua son mari qui lui faisait de grands gestes.

- " Désolée de vous avoir déranger ", fit-elle à l'intention du contrôleur. Mikaëla rejoignit Sully.

- " Ca y est, je l'ai retrouvée !

- Où est elle ? lui demanda aussitôt Mikaëla.

- Elle est à l'arrière du train, à l'extérieur. Viens je vais te conduire à elle. " Mikaëla se laissa guider à travers le couloir jusqu'à la porte qui donnait dehors. Elle aperçut à travers la fenêtre en forme de hublot le chapeau de sa sœur, elle ouvrit la porte... A cet instant, Rébécca se retourna en direction des visiteurs.

- " Rébécca, tu vas bien, s'inquiéta Mikaëla, nous t'avons cherché partout...

- Excuse-moi, je ne me sentais pas bien à l'intérieur, c'est pourquoi je suis sortie prendre l'air.

- Ca va mieux maintenant ? ", lui demanda Mikaëla. Rébécca lui répondit en hochant brièvement la tête.

- " Tu devrais t'occuper de sa blessure, l'interrompit Sully.

- Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait ? ", réalisa Mikaëla en découvrant son avant bras maculé de sang.

- Je me suis blessée quand j'ai voulu me rattraper à cette barrière lorsque le train s'est agité.

- Je vais te soigner. " Mikaëla lui prit le bras et le nettoya avec un tissu qu'elle avait imbibé d'un désinfectant.

- " Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas prévu que vous sortiez dehors ? lui demanda à son tour Sully.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de sortir, mais j'ai eu du mal à respirer, je commençais à suffoquer... Mon cœur était comprimé... Il fallait que je respire de l'air frais ", répondit Rébécca.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? ", s'inquiéta Mikaëla tout en lui prenant le pouls.

- Oui ça va beaucoup mieux, je suis encore un peu fatiguée, rien de grave... Vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je ne vous accompagne pas à Denver. Il faut que je reste à la maison pour débarrasser toutes les affaires de mère.

- Non je comprends, mais repose toi... ", s'angoissa Mikaëla.

- " S'il vous plaît, fit Sully en interpellant une calèche dans la rue.

- Venez, dépêché vous ! " ajouta-t-il à l'intention des deux soeurs qui sortaient de la gare en discutant. Mikaëla et Rébécca se précipitèrent vers la calèche arrêtée devant elles. Le cocher les aida à monter dans la voiture alors que Sully chargeait les valises... Lorsqu'il rejoignit les femmes assises à l'intérieur de la calèche, le cocher donna l'ordre aux chevaux d'avancer en direction de la demeure d'Elisabeth Quinn.

- " Mikaëla ? ", interpella Sully en découvrant le visage affligé de sa femme. La jeune femme ne répondit pas à son interjection, elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées.

- " Mikaëla ? ", apostropha Rébécca à son tour. Sully la saisit par les épaules pour la rapprocher de lui. Mikaëla sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit l'étreinte de son mari.

- " Hé ! Ça va chérie ? " lui demanda Sully. Mikaëla secoua nerveusement la tête.

- " C'est la première fois que nous revenons ici depuis que... Mon dieu, moi qui croyait pouvoir affronter à nouveau cette ville et tout ce qu'elle représente. " Sully la prit entre ses bras, cherchant à la rassurer... - " Mikaëla, je sais se que tu ressens en ce moment, ce sentiment d'enfoncement, d'enlisement... Je l'ai vécu... Dans ce cas là, il n'y a qu'une chose à se dire, c'est qu'une cicatrice est longue à se refermer... C'est une marque que l'on gardera à vie... Une marque que l'on peut très vite oublier et qui peut se rouvrir à tout moment, il faut vivre avec toute sa vie... " essaya de lui faire comprendre Rébécca. Mikaëla essuya les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues, et hocha doucement la tête. Elle prit dans sa main, celle que lui tendait sa sœur et attrapa celle de son mari.

- " J'ai tellement de chance de vous avoir... Vous comptez tellement pour moi ! Je voudrais vous remercier, toi Rébécca, pour ce que tu es, une sœur aimante et qui est toujours prête à aider son prochain. Et toi Sully, pour ta présence, ton amour que tu m'apportes à chaque minute de ma vie. " délivra Mikaëla d'une voix presque sourde. Sully tendit le visage de sa femme vers le sien, et d'une main douce, le guida jusqu'à ses lèvres. Une sensation de chaleur s'installa dans le cœur de Mikaëla. La voiture s'arrêta devant le grand portail qui abritait la demeure de Mme Quinn. Face à cet immense bloc, Mikaëla sentit un vent froid traverser son échine la faisant frissonner de tout son corps...

- " Tu es prête chérie ? " lui demanda doucement son mari. Pour toute réponse il eut le hochement de tête de sa femme, tout d'un coup si fragile. - " C'est la dernière fois Mikaëla... La dernière fois où tu pénétreras dans cette maison, je sais c'est difficile, mais je suis là, à tes côtés... lui souffla Rébécca. - " Cette maison qui était autrefois mon petit chez moi, un vrai paradis... est devenu un véritable jardin secret ", se confia Mikaëla. " Et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir y ramasser ces fruits...

- On ne peut plus faire marche arrière... Nous devons saisir cette opportunité, c'est notre dernière chance de retrouver ton frère jumeau...

- Alors il faut la saisir ! ", comprit Mikaëla. Sully fit descendre chacune à leur tour Rébécca et Mikaëla. Le cocher s'éloignait déjà après que Sully lui ai remis sa commission... Les deux soeurs traversèrent la rue, devant l'immense bâtisse, Rébécca cherchait dans son sac, les clefs pour ouvrir le portail... Le grincement qu'il fit lorsque Rébécca le poussa, bourdonna aux oreilles de Mikaëla. Sa sœur lui prit la main et elles pénétrèrent main dans la main dans l'allée qui menait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée... Sully les suivirent les bras chargés des valises... Le bruit émit par la porte d'entrée au moment où Rébécca la pressa, fit rappeler à Mikaëla des souvenirs heureux et tristes à la fois... L'atmosphère qui se dégageait n'était plus la même qu'autrefois... Il n'y a plus cette odeur de cire qu'utilisait Martha pour faire briller le parquet. Il n'y a plus ce parfum qui lui évoquait sa mère... Une odeur de renfermé, lui piquant les yeux, démontra que la maison n'était plus habitée. Les yeux de Mikaëla s'habituaient maintenant à l'obscurité ce qui lui permit de distinguer les objets décoratifs du hall qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Lorsque Rébécca et Sully tirèrent les rideaux, la lumière du soleil aveugla Mikaëla.

- " Bien au travail ! " s'exclama Rébécca, " Suivez-moi, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ". Rébécca se dirigea dans le corridor qui menait à une série de portes.

- " Ta sœur à l'air d'avoir retrouver sa vitalité ! "remarqua Sully.

- " Oui, elle n'a jamais vraiment quitté cette maison, elle venait souvent rendre visite à mère... Suivons là, je suis impatiente de découvrir où se trouve notre frère, affirma Mikaëla.

- Tu es sûre d'être prête à connaître la vérité ?

- La vérité ? reprit Mikaëla, je la connais déjà, ce que je veux savoir c'est ce qu'est devenu mon frère pour que ma famille soit enfin réunie... Dans la mesure du possible bien sûr ! " lui répondit Mikaëla. Sully lui sourit, il a compris que sa femme était déterminée à retrouver son frère et que plus rien ne l'empêcherais... Elle est redevenue la femme qu'il a connu. Mikaëla l'embrassa fougueusement, tandis qu'un cri perçant vint rompre la tranquillité retrouvée.

- " Noooooon ! " hurla Rébécca. Mikaëla et Sully se précipitèrent dans la pièce d'où venait le cri de Rébécca. Arrivés dans le bureau de Mme Quinn, ils virent Rébécca faire les quatre cent pas dans la salle.

- " C'est, c'est... C'est impossible ! Non mais regardez, regardez ! ", Rébécca s'agita dans la pièce en soulevant les bras et en secouant la tête.

- " Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ? ", lui demanda Mikaëla.

- " Il y a quelque chose que vous ne retrouvez pas ? ", rajouta Sully en la voyant fouiller dans les tiroirs du bureau.

- " Rien, il n'y a plus rien !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? ", s'étonna Mikaëla en la rejoignant jusqu'au bureau.

- " Mais enfin regarde tous les tiroirs sont vides, il n'y a PLUS RIEN DU TOUT ", insista Rébécca. Elle se releva d'un bond et ouvrit les placards du bureau un à un et s'exclama :

- " Rien... rien... encore rien... et toujours rien ! ", finit-elle par conclure après avoir ouvert toutes les portes des buffets.

- " Où as-tu rangé les affaires de mère, Rébécca ? ", l'interrogea Mikaëla.

- " Tu ne comprends pas, tout a disparu, je n'ai rien touché... Quand je suis partie il y a trois jours, toutes les affaires de mère se trouvaient dans ce bureau ! On nous a volé ! " acheva Rébécca.

- " C'est impossible, affirma Sully, regardez autour de vous, tous les meubles sont ici, aucune porte n'a été fracturée et rien n'a été apparemment volé !

- Il a raison Rébécca, quelqu'un a fait le nettoyage à ta place... C'est la seule solution ! ", confirma Mikaëla.

- " Mais qui ?, articula doucement Sully.

- " Y a-t-il quelqu'un à part toi qui possède les clefs de la maison ? ", demanda Mikaëla à sa sœur.

- " Oui nous ! ", fit une voix à l'entrée du bureau. Mikaëla et Sully se retournèrent dès qu'ils eurent entendu le son de cette voix féminine. En découvrant le propriétaire de la voix, Mikaëla s'écria :

- Maureenn, Claudette ! Quelle surprise !

- Oui pour une surprise, c'est une surprise ", lui répondit Maureen dans l'embrasure de la porte. Mikaëla s'approcha de ces deux autres soeurs pour les embrasser. Rébécca vint les rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard pour les saluer à son tour.

- " M. Sully, quelle stupéfaction de vous trouver ici... Nous connaissons votre enthousiasme d'être à Boston. J'espère que vous n'allez pas prendre mal ce que je viens de vous dire mais vous comprendrez qu'il y a de quoi être étonné ! ", proclama Maureen en lui tendant la main. Docilement, Sully la prit pour l'embrasser comme le font tous les hommes dans la haute bourgeoisie, il fit de même avec celle de Claudette. En guise de réponse à l'observation de Maureen, il répondit :

- " Il y a des circonstances qui parfois vous obligent à repousser vos limites et faire abstraction des préjugés.

- Tout à fait, tout à fait... C'est évident... riposta Maureen.

- Mais que faîtes vous ici ? leur demanda Rébécca à son tour.

- Je te rappelle que nous aussi, nous faisons partie de la famille au cas où tu l'aurais oublier, objecta Maureen.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es l'aînée de la famille, que nous n'avons pas été mises au courant par le notaire de la famille, de la vente de la maison. Nous aussi nous avons droit à notre part du gain... compléta Claudette.

- Tu sais bien que se n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Claudette, mais je m'étonnais tout simplement de votre visite... s'excusa Rébécca.

- Pour ta gouverne, chère sœur, nous te signalons que nous avons pris la liberté, Maureen et moi de faire des doubles des clefs de la maison, répliqua Claudette.

- Et c'est nous qui avons dû tout débarrasser les affaires de notre pauvre mère pendant que tu ne faisais je ne sais quoi, suppléa Maureenn.

- Vous voulez dire que c'est vous qui avez nettoyé le bureau de mère ? demanda gentiment Mikaëla.

- Evidemment, répondit sèchement Maureenn, qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre !

- Toujours aussi farouche à ce que je vois, ajouta Claudette, cette vie à l'état sauvage ne te réussit guère chère Mikaëla.

- Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages, répliqua aussitôt Sully.

- Bien sûr ! admit Claudette, habillez de cette façon, effectivement...

- Ca suffit, s'énerva Rébécca, Mikaëla et Sully sont mes invités. Ils ont eu la gentillesse d'accepter de m'aider.

- De t'aider ! Et de t'aider à quoi, à rien faire, ironisa Maureen.

- Non, en fait, Rébécca a fait une découverte assez étonnante sur notre famille, révéla Mikaëla.

- Tu peux être plus explicite ? " lui demanda Maureen, piquée par la curiosité. Après avoir expliqué à ses soeurs les révélations que lui a fait Rébécca à propos de son frère jumeau, Mikaëla fit par de sa détresse et de sa détermination à retrouver Mikey pour qu'il soit enfin à sa place, parmi les membres de sa famille. Elle demanda à ses soeurs :

- " Vous comprenez maintenant à quel point, les affaires de mère sont importantes... Sans elles, il nous sera quasiment impossible de savoir où se trouve notre frère. Qu'en avez vous fait ?

- Nous les avons brûlées conformément aux conseils du notaire de la famille ! lui répondit Claudette.

- Quoi ? angoissa tout d'un coup Mikaëla.

- C'est vrai ! Et c'est mieux ainsi ! ", rajouta immédiatement Maureen. Mikaëla sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, elle comprit que tout ce qu'elle avait endurée ces dernières vingt-quatre heures : ces crises d'angoisses, la réminiscence de souvenirs plus douloureux qu'une écharde enfoncée dans un doigt, la réouverture de ces cicatrices... Tout ceci ne lui avait servi à rien, car elle était à présent certaine de ne plus avoir aucune chance de retrouver la trace de son frère. Devant les visages impassibles de Maureen et Claudette, Mikaëla éprouva un profond dégoût qu'elle n'avait jamais alors ressentit. Face à une telle découverte, ses soeurs n'ont pas émis la moindre compassion... Cette indifférence lui rappela sa mère, ses soeurs avaient bien le même caractère, tout les défauts que possédaient sa mère, elles les retrouvaient encore plus ancrés chez elles...

- " Comment peux tu dire cela ! ", riposta Rébécca qui ne pouvait plus se contrôler face à l'apathie de ses soeurs. " L'avenir de Mikey et de notre famille dépendaient de ses affaires !

- Calme toi ! objecta Claudette. Laisse Mikey là où il est, nous n'avons pas besoin de lui.

- Claudette a raison, suppléa Maureen, soyez raisonnables ! C'était la meilleure chose qu'il y avait à faire...

- Mais vous n'êtes que des... " lâcha Rébécca en reprenant progressivement son calme. " Vous vous rendez compte que cet être, quel que soit son état de santé, fait parti de notre famille... Ne pouvez-vous pas ressentir sa douleur, sa détresse au fond de votre cœur ! Depuis que j'ai découvert son existence, je ressens comme un vide dans mon cœur, un poids sur ma conscience. Il me sera impossible de vivre tant que mon frère ne nous aura pas rejoint. Sa place est dans sa famille pas dans cet hôpital ! " Tandis que Claudette s'assagit un peu, Maureenn relança le débat en s'adressant directement à Mikaëla et Rébécca :

- Nous ne nous voulons pas de cet étranger dans la famille pas plus que mère et père ne le voulaient d'ailleurs. Au lieu d'agir n'importe comment, vous feriez moi de réfléchir... Personne ne veut de lui ici et vous pourriez au moins avoir la décence de respecter la mémoire et la volonté de nos parents. S'ils nous en ont jamais parlé, c'est parce qu'ils avaient leurs raisons ! Non, mais vous imaginez un peu ce que penserait les amis de notre famille en voyant cet infirme... Oh, non, vraiment... quelle honte !

- Et toi, lui répondit Mikaëla, tu imagines ce que nos amis pourraient penser en savant ce que notre famille a fait face à la charge que représentait Mikey. Ce n'est pas très courageux, renier sa propre chair... On nous traiterait de lâches, nous et nos parents, et cela aura effectivement la fâcheuse conséquence de salir la mémoire de nos parents et l'image de notre famille !

- Cela n'arrivera pas si nous gardons le secret... affirma Claudette. Tout ceci doit rester entre nous, et nous ne devons en aucun cas le répéter...

- C'est trop tard Claudette, la nargua Mikaëla, pratiquement tout le monde connaît la vérité à Colorado Springs, nous ne pouvons plus faire marche arrière... Nous retrouverons Mikey avec ou sans votre aide !

- Comme tu voudras chère Mikaëla, fais ce que tu veux ! Mais je te préviens, si par miracle, tu retrouves ton soi-disant frère jumeau, lui lança Maureen, inutile de le ramener ici, il ne sera pas le bienvenu ; nous n'en voulons pas !

- Très bien si c'est ta volonté... tu es d'accord avec elle, Claudette ? demanda Mikaëla à sa sœur.

- Oui, plutôt deux fois qu'une... Et toi Rébécca ?

- Vous connaissez mon opinion... riposta Rébécca.

- Très bien, je crois que c'est clair, répliqua Mikaëla, nous avons gagné un frère et perdu deux soeurs. Je trouve ça dommage, mais puisque c'est votre souhait... " Mikaëla s'éclipsa de la pièce sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir à ses soeurs... Sully et Rébécca la retrouva dans le hall.

- " Je suis désolé que tu te sois disputée avec tes soeurs... Je t'avouerais que ça ne me surprend qu'à moitié... Mais... ", Sully s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Mikaëla sangloter.

- " J'aurais tellement aimer qu'elles changent d'avis, j'avais pensé qu'après la mort de mère, elles s'étaient assagies... Enfin, je veux dire, qu'elles seraient plus ouvertes...regretta Mikaëla.

- Tu veux dire que c'est tout le contraire, récrimina Rébécca, elles sont encore plus aigres que du temps de mère, au moins elle, savait comment les contenir. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'elles, Mikaëla...

- Ta sœur a raison, la rassura Sully, nous n'avons pas besoin de leur aide pour retrouver ton frère. Nous pouvons très bien nous débrouiller seuls.

- Mais comment ? s'inquiéta Mikaëla.

- Se sera une tâche plus difficile, mais pas insurmontable... répondit Sully.

- A ce propos, coupa Rébécca, puisque la maison semble rangée... Ma présence ici n'est plus nécessaire, par conséquent si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection, je voudrais me joindre à vous pour retrouver Mikey. " Mikaëla lui sourit en hochant délicatement la tête.

- " A trois, nous saurons plus fort, et notre tâche en sera facilitée ! " s'exclama Sully. Le Temps des Recherches

- " Gare de Denver ! " cria le contrôleur dans le train qui commençait à s'arrêter lentement.

- " Mikaëla, on est arrivé. " murmura Sully à l'oreille de son épouse endormie sur la banquette de la cabine.

- " Rébécca, nous sommes arrivées. " chuchota-t-il maintenant à la sœur de Mikaëla endormie sur son siège en face de lui. Les deux femmes se réveillèrent peu à peu par le bruit émis par les voyageurs qui s'agglutinaient dans le corridor pour descendre du train.

- " Bonjour, lui souffla Mikaëla, quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est pratiquement dix heures, le train a un petit quart d'heure de retard, lui répondit Sully.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui lui en voudra, articula à son tour Rébécca, ces quinze minutes de sommeil en plus ne m'ont pas fait de mal.

- Bien... Maintenant que nous sommes arrivés à destination, je vais pouvoir me rafraîchir, déclara Mikaëla.

- Attends moi je t'accompagne, suppléa Rébécca.

- Nous te rejoignons à la sortie de la gare, fit Mikaëla à l'intention de Sully.

- D'accord je m'occupe de trouver une voiture. "

- " Mikaëla, Rébécca ! appela Sully en chargeant les bagages dans la calèche. Les deux soeurs montèrent dans la voiture avec l'aide de Sully. Quand ils prirent place sur les sièges, le cocher leur demandèrent, l'endroit où ils voulaient se rendre.

- " Que fait-on maintenant, où allons nous ? s'inquiéta Mikaëla en regardant tout autour d'elle.

- Il faut que nous trouvions un hôtel pour déposer nos affaires, raisonna Rébécca.

- Oui tu as raison, compléta Mikaëla.

- Si on commence par là, on va y passer toute la journée, je ne voudrais pas vous presser, mais si tu veux rentrer à Colorado Springs pour Noël, fit Sully à Mikaëla, nous devons nous mettre tout de suite aux recherches.

- Vous n'avez qu'à commencer, pendant ce temps je rechercherais un hôtel où nous pourrons séjourner, proposa Rébécca.

- Excellente idée, lui répondit Sully.

- Comment vas tu faire avec les bagages, tu ne pourras pas tous les porter, s'angoissa Mikaëla.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, la rassura Rébécca, je demanderais l'aide du cocher.

- Bon, je n'ai pas que ça à faire que vous écoutez discuter messieurs dames, j'ai pas toute la journée ! Vous vous êtes décidé sur la destination ?

- La bibliothèque s'il vous plaît, riposta Sully, si on veut trouver un plan de la ville et la liste des hôpitaux c'est par là qu'il faut commencer. Le cocher fit avancer les chevaux au trot. Quelques instants plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta sur une grand place non loin de la bibliothèque de Denver.

- " Il faut que nous nous donnions un point de rendez-vous, si on veut se retrouver... fit remarquer Rébécca.

- Il est dix heures et demie, on n'a qu'à se rejoindre ici à midi, lui répondit Sully.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

- Bon courage pour trouver un hôtel ! ", lui lança Mikaëla. Le cocher leur avait effectivement expliqué qu'il serait difficile de trouver un hôtel ces jours-ci à cause d'un récital donné en l'honneur du gouverneur à l'opéra de Denver.

- " Merci, bonne chance à vous... " renvoya Rébécca. Alors que la voiture dans laquelle se trouvait Rébécca disparut de la route principale, Mikaëla et Sully se guidèrent vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Après leur passage dans le tourniquet, Sully et Mikaëla étaient en admiration devant les montagnes de livres qui se présentaient à eux, étalés sur d'immenses étagères.

- " Je crois que l'aide d'une personne nous sera d'une grande utilité pour trouver ce que l'on veut, souligna Sully en apercevant des escaliers qui menèrent au premier étage de la bibliothèque.

- Tiens, nous pourrions nous renseigner auprès de cette dame au bureau, montra Mikaëla en désignant la bibliothécaire du menton. " Sully et Mikaëla se dirigèrent vers la femme vêtue d'une grande robe noire et d'une large ceinture en cuire sur laquelle était attachée une corde servant de porte-clefs.

- " Bonjour, l'interrompit Mikaëla alors qu'elle rangeait des livres, excusez-moi de vous déranger... " La femme se retourna avec un large sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage.

- " Bonjour, répondit-elle, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Nous aurions aimé trouvé un plan de la ville, répliqua Mikaëla.

- Un plan de la ville de Denver ? demanda la bibliothécaire qui obtenu sa réponse par un bref hochement de la tête de Mikaëla, vous montez l'escalier, et vous vous rendrez au bureau ''Renseignements'' de Mlle Calleweart.

- Merci ", répondit Sully. Mikaëla la remercia à son tour par un sourire. Sully et Mikaëla gravirent les marches recouvertes d'un tapis bleu vert décoré par des mosaïques. Sur le pallier, ils cherchèrent des yeux une pancarte où serait inscrit ''Renseignements''. Lorsque Sully l'aperçut, il la montra du doigt à Mikaëla. Arrivés devant le bureau, ils attendirent quelques secondes avant qu'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années se présenta à eux.

- " Je peux vous aider, Messieurs dames ? leur demanda poliment la jeune femme.

- Certainement, lui fit remarquer Sully en lui désignant le tas de plans de ville rangés sur une table derrière elle, nous voudrions un croquis détaillant les rues et habitats de la ville de Denver.

- Très bien, c'est pour consulter ici ou pour emmener ? les interrogea la jeune bibliothécaire.

- Pour emmener, lui répondit immédiatement Mikaëla.

- Dans ce cas, il vous faut payer le prix de un dollar. " Sully sortit de sa poche un billet et le tendit à la jeune femme.

- " Merci ", fit la jeune femme en prenant l'argent tout en leur remettant un plan de la ville. " C'est tout ce qu'il vous fallait ? " se renseigna la bibliothécaire.

- Non... rétorqua Sully.

- Nous aurions voulu connaître les noms des hôpitaux sur le territoire de Denver ainsi que leurs adresses.

- Je vais voir ça, la jeune femme sortit du tiroir de son bureau un livre assez important et le posa sur la table. Vous voulez que je vous note leurs coordonnées sur un papier.

- Oui, se serait gentil, la remercia Sully.

- Vous... hésita Mikaëla. Vous ne connaîtriez pas un hôpital qui serait spécialisé dans les soins apportés aux personnes atteintes de malformations congénitales.

- Vous voulez certainement parlé de l'établissement Abraham Lincoln qui soigne les malades atteints du mongolisme. Oui nous en avons effectivement un, qui fait la plus grande fierté de notre ville d'ailleurs.

- Vraiment... se réjouit Mikaëla.

- Il n'y a vraiment qu'un seul établissement de ce type à Denver ? s'assura Sully.

- Oui, le seul et unique en Amérique, cher Monsieur, lui répondit fièrement la jeune bibliothécaire.

- C'est fantastique, jubila Mikaëla en serrant la main de Sully. Il est inutile de nous écrire les coordonnées des autres hôpitaux, celles de cet établissement suffiront, recommanda Mikaëla à la jeune fille qui s'affalait à sa tâche.

- Bien dans ce cas, la voici, fit elle en lui remettant un papier sur lequel était inscrit l'adresse du dit établissement.

- Merci beaucoup, la gratifia Mikaëla d'un grand sourire.

- Merci Mademoiselle ", répéta Sully. La jeune femme s'excusa et rejoignit des enfants qui voulaient obtenir un renseignement. Mikaëla et Sully s'éloignèrent de son bureau pour laisser la place aux gamins.

- " Je suis tellement heureuse Sully, s'exclama Mikaëla, je vais enfin rencontrer mon frère. Après tant d'années... Oh, mon Dieu, comment va-t-il réagir en nous voyant, nous ne sommes que des étrangers pour lui. Tu crois qu'il acceptera de nous recevoir ? Il faudrait que je pense à lui faire un cadeau... Non, non, c'est bientôt Noël, je lui offrirais plutôt ce jour-là. Peut-être des fleurs, alors...

- Calme toi Mikaëla, la ravisa Sully, je comprends ton enthousiasme mais nous sommes dans une bibliothèque. " Mikaëla se rendit compte que toutes les personnes autour d'eux les regardaient, le visage mécontent. Sully proposa à sa femme de regagner la sortie pour pouvoir discuter à l'extérieur. Alors qu'ils descendirent les marches, Mikaëla ne put contenir sa joie et rigola à pleine dents sous l'œil réprobateur des documentalistes.

- " C'est fantastique, s'exalta Mikaëla, j'ai vraiment hâte de le voir et d'annoncer la nouvelle à Rébécca, elle sera tellement contente !

- Je suis ravi de te voir enfin heureuse, ces derniers jours, même si tu faisais tout pour garder le sourire et pour rester agréable... Tu n'étais plus tout à fait la même, et enfin je t'ai retrouvée... Il n'y a pas longtemps, peut-être deux minutes, mais je viens de recouvrer cette étincelle de bonheur dans tes yeux... Et ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, lui confia Sully.

- Depuis la mort de mère ", se rappela Mikaëla qui obtenu sa réponse par la moue approbateur de Sully. " Je me sens enfin revivre et j'ai envie de dévorer la vie à pleine dents, et si je ressens maintenant ce sentiment c'est grâce à toi et Rébécca... Vous avez su me redonner confiance en l'avenir et je connais dorénavant ma destinée : demeurer aux côtés de mon frère et m'en occuper. " A ces mots, Sully ne put réprimer son étonnement, cette phrase prononcée par Mikaëla ''Je connais ma destinée, c'est celle de demeurer aux côtés de mon frère et de m'en occuper'' se répétait dans sa tête. Mikaëla qui s'était aperçu de l'évasion de son mari dans ses pensées, lui demanda :

- " Sully, tu te sens bien ?

- Euh... Oui, se sont les paroles que tu as énoncé qui m'ont laissé perplexe...

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as dit que ta destinée était de t'occuper de ton frère et de rester à ses côtés...

- Oui, c'est effectivement ce que j'ai dis. Qu'est-ce qui te gêne en cela ?

- Tu projettes réellement de t'installer à Denver pour pouvoir veiller sur ton frère ?

- Non, tu m'as mal comprise... rectifia Mikaëla. Effectivement, je voudrais passé le reste de ma vie près de mon frère... Mais cela n'implique pas nécessairement que nous devons déménager pour Denver. Au contraire, j'avais pensé que nous pourrions ramener Mikey à Colorado Springs, là où j'ai trouvé mon bonheur en espérant que lui le trouve également...

- Pour quelle raison crois-tu qu'il acceptera de se déplacer jusqu'à Colorado Springs.

- Claudette et Maureenn ne veulent pas de lui, il n'a pas d'autre choix...

- Tu ne penses pas que tu mets la charrue avant les bœufs, nous n'avons pas encore retrouvé ton frère... Et qui te dis qu'il acceptera de nous suivre pour rejoindre notre ville... S'il refuse, comment feras-tu ? l'interrogea Sully.

- Il acceptera, j'en suis persuadée... assura Mikaëla.

- Bien... fit Sully pour ne pas la vexer.

- Quelle heure est-il ? lui demanda alors Mikaëla.

- Il n'est que onze heures, ta sœur ne sera pas là avant au moins une bonne heure... Nous pourrions peut-être se promener en ville en attendant midi ?

- Oh oui, excellente idée, se réjouit Mikaëla. Si nous passons devant le télégraphiste, j'en profiterais pour donner de nos nouvelles à Colleen et nous pourrions aussi faire nos achats de Noël... J'ai une folle envie de faire plaisir aux personnes que j'aime... Et je suis sûre que je trouverais une magnifique poupée pour Katie. " Mikaëla s'interrompit en voyant la mine interloquée de Sully, et ajouta :

- " Oui, je sais qu'elle en a déjà plusieurs à la maison... Mais je lui ai demandé ce qui lui ferais plaisir pour Noël et elle m'a répondu que son seul désir était d'avoir une nouvelle poupée...

- Bon, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de mal à cela... se força à répondre Sully. Mais personnellement je lui ferais un autre cadeau, si cela ne te dérange pas bien sûr...

- Oh non, au contraire, Katie sera surprise par le cadeau que tu vas lui faire et certainement enchantée ". Mikaëla et Sully se mêlèrent à la foule sur les trottoirs assaillis par les passants aux bras chargés de présents. Lorsqu'ils virent Rébécca attendre dans la calèche devant la bibliothèque, Mikaëla et Sully se précipitèrent vers elle en l'appelant.

- " Rébécca ! cria enjouement Mikaëla.

- Mikaëla ? articula Rébécca stupéfaite de voir sa sœur aussi souriante et les bras chargés de paquets.

- Oh, tu devrais voir les vitrines des magasins de la ville... Elles sont magnifiques avec toutes ces décorations de Noël ! s'exclama Mikaëla.

- Oui, j'en ai aperçu effectivement quelques unes... répondit Rébécca interloquée.

- Tu peux nous aider à mettre ces paquets dans la voiture ", lui demanda Mikaëla d'un grand sourire en lui tendant les colis aux couleurs argentées et ornés de cotillons.

- " Vous avez fait votre marché de Noël ? les interrogea Rébécca en déposant les cadeaux à l'arrière de la calèche.

- C'est exactement ça ! lui répondit Sully en aidant sa femme à monter en voiture.

- Vous voulez dire que pendant que je cherchais un hôtel dans toute la ville, vous vous êtes amusés à faire les magasins, s'étonna Rébécca. Je croyais que vous deviez vous rendre à la bibliothèque pour y trouver les adresses des hôpitaux de la ville et rapporter un plan de Denver.

- C'est ce qu'on a fait, répliqua Sully en se hissant dans la calèche, et ensuite nous nous sommes promenés en vous attendant.

- Ça y est, se félicita Mikaëla, nous savons où se trouve Mikey !

- C'est vrai ! s'enthousiasma Rébécca.

- Oui, nous avons l'adresse de l'établissement spécialisé dans le traitement de ce type de patients. C'est le seul hôpital d'Amérique qui soigne les personnes atteintes de trisomie, l'hôpital Abraham Lincoln, le seul Rébécca... Il n'y a aucun doute ! la rassura Mikaëla.

- C'est fantastique ! " émit la sœur d'une voix trahissant son émotion. Mikaëla et Rébécca se serrèrent dans les bras sous l'œil attendri de Sully.

- " Vous avez trouvé un hôtel ? demanda Sully à Rébécca lorsqu'elles eurent desserrer leur étreinte.

- Oui... se remit doucement Rébécca de son émoi... Et ça n'a pas été une tâche sans mal... J'ai dû au moins me rendre dans une bonne dizaine d'hôtels avant de trouver enfin deux chambres dans un petit hôtel à une dizaine de kilomètres d'ici, dans les quartiers un peu plus populaires de Denver.

- Très bien, nous devrions peut-être nous y rendre pour y déposer nos paquets, proposa Sully.

- Excellente idée, reprit Mikaëla, et nous pourrions manger à l'hôtel s'ils disposent d'une salle de restaurant bien sûr.

- Effectivement, ils servent les repas de onze heures à quatorze heures et de dix-huit heures à minuit, mais je doute que l'hôtel et toutes ses commodités correspondent à tes idéaux, Mikaëla... déclara Rébécca.

- Tu sais, nous avons connu pire qu'un hôtel populaire... la rassura Mikaëla.

- Non ce n'est pas ça, rectifia Rébécca, mais tu risques d'être choqué par le personnel employé par l'hôtel ", lui confia Rébécca.

- " Merci Monsieur, fit Sully en congédiant le cocher après lui avoir remis son courtage.

- Je vois que tu ne nous a pas menti sur la situation de l'hôtel ", expliqua Mikaëla alors qu'une bande de gamins fouillaient les poubelles de l'hôtel.

- " Vous allez foutre le camp ! ", hurla un homme vêtu d'un costume noir sortant de l'hôtel à l'intention des enfants. Les trois touristes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux en voyant les pauvres enfants aux vieux haillons détaler avec leur maigre pécule.

- " C'est vraiment le seul hôtel où il y avait des chambres de libre, intervint Rébécca en voyant la mine déglutie de sa sœur et de son beau-frère. A l'intérieur de l'hôtel, un homme derrière le comptoir de l'hôtel accueilli ses nouveaux clients.

- " Mme Quinn, je suis ravi de voir que vous avez trouvé les membres de votre famille... ", fit le maître d'hôtel en saluant Rébécca. " Soyez les bienvenus à l'hôtel des Arcades ! ", récita-t-il à Mikaëla et Sully qui le saluèrent à leur tour par un hochement de la tête.

- " Nous aurions aimer déjeuner ici, s'il vous reste une table bien sûr, lui confia Rébécca.

- C'est évident, les clients sont rois à l'hôtel des Arcades... Terence ! ", appela le maître d'hôtel. Un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années se présenta à l'ordre émis par le gestionnaire de la pension.

- " Peux-tu conduire ces personnes à la salle de restaurant en les plaçant à l'une de nos meilleures tables, lui demanda-t-il.

- Messieurs dames, si vous voulez bien me suivre, s'exécuta Terence. - Avec plaisir ", le gratifia Mikaëla d'un illustre sourire. Le jeune garçon les guidèrent vers la salle de restaurant où étaient déjà attablés des personnes, probablement des clients de l'hôtel. Terence présenta à Mikaëla, Rébécca et Sully une table ronde sur laquelle se trouvait trois couverts. Terence recula la chaise de la table pour permettre à Rébécca de s'asseoir alors que Sully fit de même avec Mikaëla. Lorsqu'ils furent tous assis, le jeune garçon déclara :

- " Je vous propose de goûter au menu du jour : Sandre aux blancs de poireaux, Chapon farci aux morilles et sa garniture forestière et Bûche glacée.

- Cela vous convient-il, demanda Rébécca à Mikaëla et Sully.

- Tout à fait, lui répondit Sully.

- Se sera parfait ", compléta Mikaëla en remerciant le jeune garçon. Terence s'excusa et s'éclipsa dans la salle des cuisines.

- " Cet enfant est très jeune, remarqua Mikaëla.

- Trop jeune, compléta Sully.

- Oui... énonça Rébécca. Je savais que cela ne vous plairait pas mais c'était vraiment l'un des rares hôtels qui n'était pas complet...

- Il n'est guère âgé de dix ans, pensa Mikaëla, c'est honteux de faire travailleur un enfant aussi jeune... - Surtout dans une ville comme Denver, cela ne me plaît guère à moi non plus, objecta Sully, mais il va falloir faire avec... Il ne faut pas oublier que ce n'est que temporaire, dans quelques jours nous quitterons cet hôtel...

- Nous oui, répliqua Mikaëla, mais cet enfant... ". Une jeune fille un peu plus jeune que Terence sortit de la salle des cuisines et se dirigeait vers la table de Mikaëla avec un plateau contenant trois assiettes.

- " Sandre aux blancs de poireaux ", leur lança-t-elle. L'enfant présenta les assiettes et les déposa devant Mikaëla, Rébécca et Sully. " Je vous souhaite un bon appétit, si vous désirez quoi que se soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, moi ou mon frère. ", fit la jeune fille avant de s'éclipser.

- " Le directeur de cet hôtel a engagé toute une meute d'enfants de la même famille ! s'étonna Mikaëla après la confession de la jeune fille...

- Se sont peut-être ses enfants, avança Rébécca...

- J'en doute, lui répondit Sully, cela ferait trop négligé pour une famille de Denver aussi fortunée. Faire travailler ces enfants au lieu d'étudier dans de grandes écoles, quel embarras ! ironisa-t-il.

- Il a raison, acquiesça Mikaëla, le gestionnaire de l'hôtel est plutôt en bonne forme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Il peut vivre sur ces réserves, alors que ces enfants semblent si fragiles... " signifia-t-elle en regardant la jeune fille qui ressortit des cuisines avec une théière à la main. Un jeune garçon qui était assis à une table avec ses parents qui paraissaient aisés, vit également sortir la jeune fille et avec son pied, il la fit trébucher. La jeune novice s'effondra sur le sol tandis que l'eau tiède contenue dans la théière se renversa malencontreusement sur l'un des clients pendant sa déchéance. Le sexagénaire sur lequel s'était abattu le liquide laissa échapper un cri de douleur qui transperça la salle devenue silencieuse. La jeune fille se releva doucement avec l'aide de Sully qui s'était déplacé jusqu'à elle après sa chute. Mikaëla pendant ce temps, s'occupait de l'homme qui gémissait.

- " Ça brûle, ça brûle... se plaignit il...

- Ne bougez pas ", lui conseilla Mikaëla. Elle imbiba une serviette d'eau et l'appliqua doucement sur la cuisse du vieil homme.

- " Espèce d'idiote ", s'exclama la femme du vieil homme à l'intention de la jeune fille. La dame s'apprêtait à frapper la jeune fille, lorsque Sully lui retint le poignet.

- " De quoi vous mêlez vous Monsieur, aboya-t-elle, cette jeune enfant mérite une leçon.

- Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès... riposta Sully, c'est la faute à ce jeune garçon si elle est tombée, fit-il en désignant l'imposteur. De plus un tel geste ne serait pas digne d'une femme de votre statut, la flatta-t-il.

- Peut-être, s'adoucit-elle.

- La brûlure n'est que superficielle, expliqua Mikaëla. Rébécca, peux tu m'apporter ma trousse s'il te plaît... Elle doit être avec nos paquets dans l'une des chambres. " A ces mots, Rébécca s'éclipsa de la salle...

- " En attendant, continua la femme du sexagénaire blessé, vous avez déchiré le pantalon de mon mari, fit-elle à l'intention de Mikaëla.

- C'était nécessaire, se justifia Mikaëla, pour évaluer le degré de la blessure de vote mari.

- Qui va nous rembourser pour le préjudice subit par mon mari ? interrogea la dame. Toi, fit-elle en désignant la coupable, après tout, c'est toi qui tenait la théière.

- Mais... fit la pauvre enfant en retenant ces larmes.

- Excusez la madame, acquitta Terence qui avait rejoint sa sœur, nous vous rembourserons le prix du pantalon de votre mari.

- J'y compte bien, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je ne pense pas que se soit à ces enfants de vous dédommager, intervint Sully, cet accident ne serait pas survenu sans l'intervention de cet enfant. " Le père de l'enfant signalé par le doigt de Sully, se leva d'un bond et se mit en colère.

- " De quel droit accusez vous mon fils, s'énerva le quadragénaire. Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez.

- J'ai vu votre fils mettre son pied dans l'allée pour faire tomber délibérément cette jeune fille...

- Il ment, se défendit l'investigateur du croche-pied.

- Je ne tolérerait pas de telles accusations...

- Pourtant c'est bien vrai... rétorqua Sully.

- Qui va nous payer alors... reprit la vieille dame.

- Aaaah ! " s'exclama le vieil homme qui fut pris de nouvelles douleurs. Le brouhaha formé par les gémissements du blessé, les plaintes de la vieille dame qui réclamait son dû et les haussements de ton entre Sully et le père du fautif, alarma le gestionnaire de l'hôtel qui rejoignit toutes ces personnes au centre du restaurant.

- " Que se passe-t-il ici ? leur demanda-t-il nerveusement.

- Cette gamine, commença la vieille dame, a renversé de l'eau bouillante sur la cuisse de mon pauvre mari.

- Accidentellement, riposta Sully.

- Je vous somme de nous dédommager.

- De quel dédommagement parlez vous Madame ? l'interrogea le gestionnaire de l'hôtel.

- Elle veut parler du pantalon que j'ai dû déchirer pour soigner son mari, intervint Mikaëla. Je suis médecin et je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de couper le tissu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait vous deux, s'énerva le directeur à l'encontre de Terence et sa sœur. Vous allez rembourser ces pauvres gens avec votre salaire !

- Mais... grommela Terence.

- Ne commence pas tu veux, si vous ne voulez pas être renvoyés !

- Monsieur, le secourut Sully, tout ceci n'est pas la faute de cette jeune fille, mais de ce garçon.

- Ça suffit, s'agaça le père du garçon désigné, je ne peux rester une minute de plus dans cet hôtel alors qu'on accuse ma famille d'avoir commis une faute que cette jeune fille a faite !

- Calmez-vous, fit le directeur. Nous allons tout arranger... Terence, puisque tu es le frère de Cindy, vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de rembourser ces personnes.

- Non... riposta Sully. Je vais le faire à leur place, il n'y a pas de raison... Cette jeune fille n'a rien à se reprocher. " Sully tendit à la vieille femme deux billets verts en guise de dédommagement.

- " Merci, fit la vieille dame, satisfaite de la compensation.

- Je m'excuse, fit Sully auprès de la famille dont il avait accusé le fils et qui avait décidé de quitter l'hôtel. Je ne voulais pas gâcher votre séjour à l'hôtel...

- Bien dans ce cas, je suppose que nous pouvons rester... fit le père.

- Tout me paraît rentrer dans l'ordre, déclara le gestionnaire de l'hôtel.

- Mikaëla, cria Rébécca qui entra dans la pièce, voici ta trousse.

- Merci Rébécca... Je vais appliquer cette solution sur ce tissu que vous devrez garder sur votre brûlure... Cela évitera de s'infecter, lorsqu'elle aura cicatriser, appliquer cette pommade, lui conseilla Mikaëla.

- Merci beaucoup docteur... " fit le vieil homme qui regagnât sa chambre avec l'aide de sa femme et de Terence. Rébécca, Mikaëla et Sully regagnèrent leur table.

- " Pourquoi t'es tu excusé Sully, lui demanda Mikaëla, c'est vraiment ce garçon qui a fait tomber la pauvre Cindy.

- J'ai préféré présenter mes excuses à cette famille car ils auraient certainement mis Terence et sa sœur dans une situation inconfortable... Si je serais resté sur mes positions, cette famille aurait quitté l'hôtel... Et le directeur aurait renvoyé sans ménagement ces pauvres enfants...

- Cela n'aurait peut-être pas été plus mal, répliqua Rébécca... Ces enfants méritent mieux, à leur âge ils devraient pouvoir s'amuser, étudier, profiter de leur enfance... Et non pas travailler comme des esclaves dans cet hôtel.

- Je suis d'accord, ajouta Mikaëla.

- S'ils travaillent ici, riposta Sully, c'est très certainement pour une bonne raison. Ils n'ont pas le choix... S'ils veulent manger à leur faim.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils sont orphelins, s'interrogea Mikaëla.

- Peut-être, ou ils aident tout simplement leurs parents à faire vivre leur famille. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que s'ils ont accepté ce travail, c'est pour survire. " Mikaëla et Rébécca se regardèrent dubitativement, elles qui n'avaient jamais connu cette sensation d'avoir faim.

- " Hôpital Abraham Lincoln ! " lût Mikaëla sur la pancarte posée sur le devant de la grande grille noire. Le cocher qui les avait déposé devant l'établissement fit signe à ses chevaux d'avancer. Mikaëla qui tenait dans ses mains l'un des paquets qu'elle avait acheté dans les boutiques de Denver et sa trousse de médecin, prit une profonde inspiration. Sully la prit par la taille et l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue. Rébécca quant à elle, était déjà dans l'allée qui menait à l'accueil de l'établissement, elle scrutait chaque fenêtre en espérant que peut-être, elle devinerait dans quelle chambre se trouvait son frère. Le cœur de Mikaëla s'affola lorsque Sully poussa la porte pour y laisser rentrer sa femme et sa belle-sœur.

- " Quelle chaleur... soupira Rébécca. On se croirait dans un fourneau à pain.

- Je crains qu'il n'y ait rien d'étonnant à cela... Je ne crois pas que cela provienne de l'atmosphère de l'hôpital mais de notre nervosité, lui confia Mikaëla.

- Que diriez-vous de nous renseigner auprès de cette infirmière... " fit Sully en désignant une femme qui portait une toque blanche sur ces cheveux et qui faisait office de secrétaire à l'accueil. " Si vous vous en sentez capable, bien sûr... " À peine Sully eut-il fini de prononcer ces mots que Rébécca ressortit du hall pour regagner l'extérieur. Mikaëla comprit que le cœur de sa sœur lui fit à nouveau défaut et sorti à son tour la rejoindre après avoir remis à Sully la boîte de chocolat qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

- " Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda Mikaëla tout en mesurant son pouls.

- Légèrement mieux... extirpa-t-elle difficilement.

- Calme-toi, lui assura Mikaëla, prends de profondes inspirations. Viens assois-toi sur ce banc. " Les deux soeurs restèrent un instant assises sur le banc sans dire mots.

- " Comment allez-vous, demanda Sully à Rébécca qui les avait retrouvées à l'extérieur.

- Très bien maintenant, lui répondit-elle.

- Tu te sens capable de revenir à l'intérieur, l'interrogea Mikaëla. - Je préfère rester ici encore quelques instants, fit Rébécca d'une moue réprobateur. - Bien, fit Sully, nous allons nous renseigner à l'accueil et on viendra vous prévenir lorsqu'on connaîtra le numéro de chambre de Mikey.

- Oui, merci... " répliqua Rébécca. Sully et Mikaëla pénétrèrent à nouveau dans le hall de l'hôpital. Mikaëla prit son courage à deux mains et accosta la secrétaire à son bureau.

- " Excusez-moi, commença Mikaëla.

- Oui, bonjour Messieurs dames, les accueilli chaleureusement la femme, puis-je vous aider ?

- Je l'espère, lui confia Mikaëla. Je me présente, je suis le docteur Mikaëla Quinn, l'infirmière la dévisagea avec de grands yeux ronds ce qui mit mal à l'aise Mikaëla.

- Désolée... fit la femme en s'apercevant de sa réaction. Mais je ne suis pas habituée à rencontrer une consoeur... - Vous êtes également médecin ? l'interrogea alors Mikaëla.

- Oui, j'ai étudié à la faculté féminine de médecine de Pennsylvanie en dix-huit cent cinquante cinq à l'ouverture de l'établissement. - Quel hasard ! s'exclama Mikaëla, j'ai également étudié à cette université mais un plus tard que vous... Je sui ravie de rencontrer une autre femme médecin.

- Oh merci... la gratifia la femme. Je m'appelle Beth... Beth Jones, vous pouvez me rappeler votre nom ? - Mikaëla... Mikaëla Quinn. - Vous cherchez un poste à pourvoir ? la questionna Beth.

- Non... Non, en réalité je possède ma propre clinique aux frontières du Colorado dans une toute petite ville qui s'appelle Colorado Springs.

- Quelle chance... Vous êtes l'une des rare femme médecin diplômée de la faculté féminine de médecine de Pennsylvanie à pouvoir exercer en tant que docteur... lui confia Beth. Toutes les amies qui ont reçu leur certificat en même temps que moi, sont aujourd'hui de simples infirmières ou font office de secrétaires d'hôpitaux. - J'en suis navrée... lui livra Mikaëla.

- Et moi, je suis ravie de savoir qu'il arrive à des personnes comme nous de pouvoir exercer comme elles l'entendent... Quinn, ce nom me dit quelque chose...

- Vraiment... fit Mikaëla. - En fait... amorça Sully. - Oh, je suis désolée, l'interrompit Mikaëla, je vous présente mon mari. - Enchantée Monsieur... le salua Beth. - Moi de même, lui retourna Sully. Nous sommes ici pour retrouver le frère jumeau de ma femme, il s'appelle Mikey... Mikey Quinn. - Oui ! Je savais que ce nom me disais quelque chose... Mikey, tout le monde l'appelle par son prénom ici, nous n'employions que rarement son nom de famille. - Vous serait-il possible de nous donner le numéro de sa chambre, lui demanda Mikaëla sans prêter attention à la formulation de Beth employée à l'imparfait. - Comment vous, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? " réalisa Beth. À ces mots Mikaëla resta prostrée sur ses jambes comme paralysée par l'angoisse de nouvelles découvertes.

- " Oh mon Dieu, paniqua Mikaëla. Oh, non, s'il vous plaît. - Mikaëla calme-toi... essaya de la rassurer Sully. Au courant de quoi ? - Mais... Je croyais qu'on vous l'avait appris... s'excusa Beth en voyant la mine ahurie de Mikaëla.

- S'il vous plaît, fit Sully, de quoi aurait dû t'ont nous prévenir ? - Eh bien, comme nous ne recevions plus d'argent pour sa pension depuis une assez longue période, depuis le mois de mai dernier, je crois... Il nous était dans l'impossibilité de le garder ici plus longtemps...

- Vous... reprit Mikaëla. Vous voulez dire qu'il est vivant.... Oh, seigneur, j'ai eu tellement peur que nous soyons arrivés trop tard. - En clair, vous voulez dire que comme plus personne ne subvenait à ces besoins. Vous avez dû le renvoyer. - Malheureusement, c'est ce que nous avons dû faire...

- Mais enfin... s'énerva Mikaëla. Mikey est trisomique, il a besoin de soins appropriés... Il est seul et vous l'avez gentiment remercié en le mettant dehors ! - Maîtrise toi Mikaëla... fit Sully en essayant de la calmer. Ils ne l'ont pas jeté dehors comme ça voyons ! Ils l'ont certainement muté dans un hôpital public. N'est-ce pas ?

- Eh bien, j'en ai pas la moindre idée... lui répondit l'infirmière effarouchée.

- Comment ça ? paniqua Sully. - Je ne sais pas où se trouve Mikey Quinn aujourd'hui... Sa fiancée l'a... - Quoi ? l'interrompit brusquement Mikaëla. Il a une fiancée ?

- Vous ne le saviez pas ? s'étonna Beth. Enfin, nous l'appelions sa fiancée parce que c'est elle qui c'est toujours occupé de lui depuis qu'il est ici... Lizzy était très éprise de Mikey. - Lizzy ? C'est le prénom de cette personne qui était avec Mikey ? lui demanda Sully.

- Oui, Lizzy Tate. Elle est infirmière et travaillait dans cet hôpital depuis son ouverture... - Et donc Mikey serait avec cette femme... se médusa Mikaëla. - C'est ce que je pense, oui...

- Cette femme travaille-t-elle toujours ici ? l'interrogea Sully. - Non... Elle est repartie avec votre frère, il y a un peu plus de deux mois. Elle ne pouvait plus payer sa pension. Elle s'est disputée avec le chef de service de l'hôpital concernant le devenir de votre frère au sein de l'établissement... Comme Mr Smith a refusé de le garder, elle a démissionné de son poste.

- Savez-vous où se trouve cette femme aujourd'hui ? la questionna Sully. - J'en ai aucune idée, elle doit certainement travaillé dans un hôpital... Ou peut-être ailleurs... - Vous ne connaissez pas son adresse ? chercha à savoir Mikaëla. - Non, elle avait une cellule de fonction au sein de cet hôpital... Mais comme elle a quitté son poste...

- Quelqu'un pourrait-il nous apprendre des choses à son sujet ? lui demanda Sully. - Lizzy était une personne très spéciale... Elle ne parlait jamais avec ses collègues, seulement avec les malades... Je ne l'ait jamais vu en compagnie d'amis... Peut-être pourriez vous en savoir plus en discutant avec notre chef de service Mr Smith.

- Où se trouve ce monsieur Smith, la coupa Mikaëla.

- Je vais essayer de le trouver... émis Beth en partant à sa recherche. Attendez-moi ici ! ". Sully et Mikaëla lui obéirent docilement en attendant patiemment devant le bureau. - " C'est incroyable ! riposta Rébécca qui s'était forcée à rentrer dans l'hôpital pour avoir des nouvelles. Nous étions si prêts du but... - Oui je sais, affirma Mikaëla. Je ne comprends pas, mère n'a rien légué à Mikey ?

- Je ne me souviens pas que le notaire ait parlé de quoi que se soit à ce sujet lors de la lecture du testament de mère... Sinon, nous aurions été au courant sur Mikey à ce moment... - Alors, elle n'a même pas pensé au devenir de son fils... Rien, elle n'aura rien fait pour lui... Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle lui aurait envoyé de l'argent de son vivant si père ne lui avait pas demandé...

- Voici l'infirmière Jones... intervint Sully. Elle doit avoir trouver Mr Smith... C'est sûrement l'homme qui se trouve à ses côtés. - Mr Smith, commença Beth, je vous présente Mme Mikaëla Quinn son mari et.... - Ma sœur, fit Mikaëla, Rébécca Quinn. - Bonjour, répondit Rébécca.

- Je suis enchanté de vous voir, fit Mr Smith en les saluant, et je ne vous le cacherait pas, très surpris. C'est la première fois que des membres de votre famille pénètrent dans cet établissement à l'exception de votre père il y a une quarantaine d'années lorsqu'il a apporté Mikey. Suivez-moi, nous serons plus tranquilles pour discuter dans mon bureau. - Avec plaisir, le remercia Mikaëla.

- Merci pour votre aide, fit Sully à l'infirmière Jones. - Merci ", reprirent en choeur Mikaëla et Rébécca. Mikaëla, Sully et Rébécca poursuivirent Mr Smith jusqu'à son bureau. La pièce était plutôt grande et joliment décorée. Les murs étaient tapissés de diplômes et autres certificats qui témoignaient de l'expérience du docteur Smith. Mikaëla comprit alors les raisons qui ont poussées son père à envoyer son frère jumeau dans cet établissement. Le docteur les invita à s'installer dans des chaises placées devant le bureau.

- " Je suis très agréablement surpris de votre présence ici, remarqua le docteur, malheureusement j'aurais préféré que votre frère puisse avoir cette joie un peu plus tôt... - Oui nous aussi, lui confia Mikaëla.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna le docteur. - Il n'y a que très peu de temps que nous avons appris l'existence de Mikey, commença Mikaëla. C'est ma sœur qui l'a découvert en rangeant les papiers de notre mère après sa mort.

- Mme Quinn est décédée ? fit Mr Smith abasourdi par cette nouvelle.

- Vous l'ignoriez ? lui demanda Sully.

- Tout à fait... C'est une véritable surprise... Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi nous ne recevions plus d'argent pour la pension de Mr Quinn.

- C'était elle qui vous envoyait de l'argent durant tout ce temps après la mort de notre père, déclara Rébécca. - Oui, j'étais au courant pour Joseph... Mais pour sa femme, je vous avoue que je l'ignorais... - Tout comme nous ignorions la présence de notre frère dans cet hôpital, lui adressa Mikaëla. - Tout s'explique ainsi... Le mystère s'éclaircit... Je suis désolé pour votre frère, s'excusa Mr Smith, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de le renvoyer... Il y a malheureusement tellement de personnes atteintes de mongolisme que...

- On nous a dit que l'infirmière Tate était repartie avec lui... répliqua Sully. - Oui, c'est tout à fait exact. Elle a très mal prise notre décision de muter Mr Quinn dans un hôpital public. Elle a refusé cette éventualité et m'a présenté sa démission en m'indiquant que c'est elle qui s'occuperait de lui. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'accepter, je n'avais aucune adresse pour contacter la famille de Mikey...

- Savez-vous où se trouve aujourd'hui cette infirmière... lui demanda précipitamment Mikaëla.

- Je n'ai aucune information à ce sujet, j'ignore tout de elle... Comme toutes les infirmières ici, elle possédait un logement de fonction... J'ignore aujourd'hui où habite l'infirmière Tate ainsi que votre frère. - C'est fini... Il n'y a plus aucune chance que nous voyons un jour Mikey... s'effondra Mikaëla.

- J'en suis navré... Mais je ne peux vraiment vous être d'aucune utilité... Personne ici ne connaissait l'infirmière Tate, elle était très spéciale... Elle ne s'entendait qu'avec les personnes qu'elle soignait. Beaucoup de ces malades l'ont regrettée lorsqu'elle est partie. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'elle faisait très attention à la santé de Mikey.

- Parlez-nous de Mikey, lui demanda Rébécca.

- Mikey était une personne très gentille... Un être vraiment très chaleureux. Son handicap ne le gênait pas pour vivre, seule sa morphologie peu développée montrait son handicap. Il était vraiment très intelligent. - A-t-il... esquiva doucement Mikaëla. A-t-il posé des questions sur sa famille, sur ses origines.

- Oui au début, comme tous les enfants... Mais son père, je veux dire votre père, avait été très explicite à ce sujet : nous ne devions en aucun cas, divulguer son identité... Alors on lui a dit que c'était un orphelin, seul le personnel de l'hôpital connaissait la vérité sur ces origines. - Alors il ignore notre existence... souffla Mikaëla. - Malheureusement, oui... ", lui répondit le docteur. Une personne frappa à la porte de son bureau. Lorsqu'il répondit à cet appel, une infirmière lui demanda de venir l'aider avec un malade pris d'une crise de panique. Mikaëla entendit les cris du malade depuis sa chaise. Elle était terrifiée, son frère avait probablement dû entendre les mêmes cris pendant son long séjour ici... peut-être lui même en poussait-il d'aussi abominables. - " Je vais devoir vous quitter, s'excusa le docteur Smith.

- Merci de nous avoir reçu et de nous avoir accordé de votre temps, le remercia Sully. - Nous n'avons vraiment pas de chance... haleta Rébécca. - C'est vrai, mais il faut garder espoir, la rassura Sully. - L'espoir ! s'emporta Mikaëla. C'est fini Sully ! C'est terminé ! Notre frère est je ne sais où à Denver, s'il y est toujours... Peut-être a-t-il quitté la ville... Il ne se trouve peut-être même plus en Amérique. Il est dorénavant avec son infirmière personnelle, cette Mme Tate... Nous n'existons pas pour lui, il ignore tout sur sa famille. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, notre présence l'aurait peut-être perturbée... C'est la fin de cette histoire, on ne le retrouvera jamais. Je vais renvoyer un second télégramme à Colleen pour l'avertir de notre retour à Colorado Springs demain. On s'en va... Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

" Une Folle Journée"

Sully déposa les valises au pied des escaliers du rez-de-chaussée, alors que Terence descendait lentement les marches les bras chargés des paquets que Sully et Mikaëla avaient achetés la veille dans les boutiques de Denver. - " Tu veux que je t'aide, lui proposa Sully.

- C'est inutile cher Monsieur, répondit le gestionnaire de l'hôtel à la place du jeune garçon, nous le payons pour ce travail. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. Je vais voir si je peux trouver une voiture qui vous ramènera à la gare. ", le directeur s'éclipsa pour se rendre à l'extérieur afin de réserver une calèche. Terence déposa à son tour les paquets au bas des marches de l'escalier. - " C'est gentil, le remercia Sully en lui tendant un billet vert. Tiens c'est pour toi ! - Merci Monsieur, c'est très généreux de votre part... Mais je refuse...

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda Sully. - C'est à moi de vous remercier pour avoir pris la défense de ma sœur hier au restaurant, lui fit remarquer Terence. Se serait plutôt à moi de vous donner de l'argent pour vous rembourser l'argent que vous avez dû débourser pour le pantalon de ce vieil homme.

- Ne soit pas bête, le rétorqua Sully. Je ne supporte pas que des adultes puissent s'en prendre à des enfants... De plus, la chute de ta sœur a été provoquée par une tiers personne, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher... C'est à elle que cet enfant aurait dû présenter ces excuses. - Merci quand même, sans votre intervention, Mr Randman nous aurait renvoyé.

- Accepte ce billet s'il te plaît, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.

- Alors d'accord, après tout je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres de Mr Randman... Je fais tout pour que le client soit satisfait. - Je sais que se ne sont pas mes affaires, mais tu ne trouves pas que ta sœur et toi, soyez un peu trop jeunes pour travailler ici. - Vous inquiétez pas pour nous... lui répondit sèchement Terence. - Terence ! cria Mr Randman, apporte les valises et paquets de ces messieurs dames. " Mr Randman referma la porte de l'hôtel et discutait avec le cocher pour lui donner les instructions. Mikaëla et Rébécca descendirent les escaliers, bras dessus dessous. Mikaëla avait le visage dur, froid qui reflétait une image sévère de la femme qu'elle ne représentait pas. Terence prit dans ses mains, les poignées des valises qu'il devait transporter, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les soulever, il laissa échapper un cri de douleur et fit retomber la valise qui vint se fracasser contre le sol.

- " Je suis désolé, s'excusa Terence en ramassant les affaires qui étaient contenues dans la valise.

- Ce n'est pas grave, fit Sully en s'agenouillant pour l'aider, je t'assure.

- Ne le dite pas à Mr Randman, il nous renverrait moi et ma sœur. S'il vous plaît, excusez-moi Monsieur, l'implora Terence.

- Terence, riposta Sully, je te pardonne !

- Merci, merci Monsieur... répéta Terence.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé, tu as mal à la main ? lui demanda Sully.

- Non...

- Qui a mal ? interrogea Mikaëla qui venait d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée avec sa sœur.

- Terence...

- Je n'ai rien, je vous assure, répliqua Terence.

- Il a prit la valise et l'a fait retomber en refoulant une douleur ", lui confia Sully. Mikaëla qui avait repris un visage moins abrupt en voyant la mine déconfite de Terence, l'observa et perçu l'élancement qui se propageait dans la main du jeune garçon.

- " Je ne te ferais pas de mal, le rassura Mikaëla, je vois bien que tu as mal à ta main gauche. - Non, je vais très bien... - Si tu ne me laisses pas te consulter, tu ne pourras pas effectuer ton travail correctement, lui fit remarquer Mikaëla.

- Dans ce cas... ", fit Terence en lui tendant sa main fébrile. Mikaëla prit sa trousse de médecin qui était posée sur les paquets et étudia la main du pauvre garçon.

- " Tu dois travailler très dur ici, nota Mikaëla, tes mains de petit garçon ne supportent plus les tâches difficiles que tu effectues. - Je n'ai pas le choix... répondit Terence. Vous pouvez faire quelque chose. - Je peux te soulager... Mais c'est toi qui peut faire quelque chose...

- Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de travailler si c'est ce que vous sous-entendiez, objecta amèrement le jeune Terence. - Ta main est couverte d'ampoules et d'égratignures... Le repos est le meilleur remède que je puisse te prescrire... Mais... je suppose que Mr Randman n'abondera pas en ce sens et toi non plus d'ailleurs. Je te conseillerais alors de porter des gants pour accomplir les tâches qu'on te demande de faire. Applique à chaque fois que tu le peux cet onguent... Il t'apaisera, néanmoins si tu continues à travailler à ce rythme, j'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses plus te servir définitivement de ta main pendant un certain temps... Evite de te rabattre sur l'autre main, gardes-en au moins une valide.

- Merci, fit Terence en récupérant la pommade que lui tendait le docteur Mike.

- Dis-moi quel âge as-tu ? le questionna Mikaëla.

- Dix ans, Madame...

- Et ta sœur Cindy ?

- Huit ans et demi, Madame...

- Appelle moi docteur Mike.

- Vous êtes un véritable docteur ? l'interrogea à son tour Terence.

- Oui, s'en est un... sourit Sully.

- L'un des meilleurs de sa promotion et peut être même de l'Amérique ", compléta Rébécca. Mikaëla sentit ses joues rougirent face à de tels compliments. Pour éviter que l'on ne prête attention au teint qu'avait prit son visage, la jeune femme interrogea Terence.

- " Je ne veux pas être indiscrète, commença Mikaëla, mais pourquoi ta sœur et toi travaillez si dur ?

- Vous êtes orphelins ? ajouta Rébécca.

- Oh non, Madame... affirma Terence. Mon père est soldat et se trouve actuellement dans le sud.

- Et ta mère ? lui demanda Sully.

- Elle est ici avec nous... répondit Terence.

- Elle travaille ici... répliqua Rébécca.

- Non Madame... Elle ne peut pas travailler.

- Pour quelle raison, lui souffla Mikaëla.

- Dr Mike, j'aurais un service à vous demander ", rétorqua subitement Terence. Mikaëla surprise par cette soudaine livraison, le regarda en usant de son charme pour qu'il se sente à l'aise.

- " Je t'écoute, déclara Mikaëla.

- Eh bien... hésita Terence. Ma mère est malade et j'avais pensé que peut-être pourriez-vous la soigner... - La soigner, je ne sais pas... Mais je serais ravie de pouvoir l'examiner... l'assura Mikaëla.

- C'est vrai ! s'exclama Terence. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, vous étiez sur le point de partir...

- Oui effectivement... se souvint alors Mikaëla. Si j'ausculte la mère de Terence, je doute que nous puissions prendre le train de neuf heures.

- Ce n'est pas grave, affirma Rébécca, je n'ai guère envie de retourner à Boston, cela satisferait trop nos soeurs et je ne veux pas leur laisser ce privilège. Je partirais avec vous pour Colorado Springs... Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

- Oh non, s'enthousiasma Mikaëla, au contraire.

- À quelle heure part le prochain train, s'inquiéta Sully.

- Il me semble qu'il quitte la gare à treize heures, lui répondit Rébécca.

- Il faudrait mieux s'en assurer... s'affola Sully.

- Nous n'avons qu'à échanger nos trois billets au guichetier pendant que Mikaëla examinera la mère de Terence, proposa Rébécca.

- Excellente idée, confirma Mikaëla. Quel que soit l'heure de notre départ, il faudrait que vous renvoyiez un télégramme à Colleen pour l'avertir de ce changement. " D'un hochement de tête, Rébécca et Sully quittèrent le hall de l'hôtel pendant que Mikaëla suivait le jeune Terence. Terence guida Mikaëla jusque dans le vestibule situé dans une pièce réservée au personnel de l'hôtel. Terence ouvrit une trappe qui donnait sur des escaliers s'engouffrant dans les sous-sols du bâtiment. Le jeune garçon avertit Mikaëla de l'étroitesse des marches, arrivé à la sixième marche, la lumière du vestibule ne suffisait plus pour qu'ils puissent avancer sans risquer de tomber. Terence alluma une bougie à l'aide d'une allumette. Mikaëla faillit perdre l'équilibre lorsqu'elle vit un rat d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres descendre les escaliers à ces côtés.

- " Ah ! ", hurla-t-elle. Terence s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vers elle et aperçu la pauvre bête apeurée par le cri de Mikaëla.

- " Oh, Pïpette ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit-il à Mikaëla, c'est ma rate, Pipette, elle ne vous fera pas de mal. " Terence prit la bête dans sa main droite et la mit sur son épaule. Mikaëla ne put réprimer un sentiment de dégoût en voyant la longue queue du surmulot gesticuler sur l'omoplate du jeune garçon.

- " Tu as apprivoisé un rat, s'étonna Mikaëla. Tu ne trouves pas cet animal abject.

- Non au contraire, elle est très gentille...

- Elle, parce que c'est une rate en plus. Tu ne crains pas qu'elle fasse des petits, s'interloqua Mikaëla.

- Ça lui ai déjà arrivé, répondit Terence, deux fois. Mais à chaque fois M. Randman les a tué.

- Pour une fois, j'approuve le geste de ce cher M. Randman.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça, s'énerva Terence, se sont des êtres vivants comme vous et moi... Et personne ne mérite qu'on lui ôte la vie de cette façon.

- Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre, je sais que cela peut te faire penser à une mutinerie, mais les rats sont très nuisibles... Se sont eux qui ont propagé la peste aux siècles derniers.

- Pipette n'est pas une rate noire, c'est un rat d'égout.

- Voilà qui me rassure, ironisa Mikaëla. Le rat n'est pas vraiment l'animal domestique que je préfère, j'aimerais mieux partagé ma maison avec un chien ou un chat mais pas avec ce genre de bestioles...

- Moi, je préfère Pipette... Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre...

- Comprendre quoi ? l'interrogea Mikaëla.

- Pipette est comme moi, elle ne possède rien, elle lutte pour survivre. Nous sommes rejetés par les gens de la bonne société parce que nous ne respectons pas leurs critères de convenance. C'est pas parce qu'on ne dispose pas du même mode de vie qu'on est différents... Elle et moi, on se comprend... C'est la seule à ne pas me juger, elle ne me pose pas de questions et pourtant elle me connaît bien mieux que quiconque.

- Excuse-moi, s'acquitta Mikaëla. Je voulais seulement t'informer des risques que tu encourais...

- Quels risques ? Elle a autant à craindre de moi que moi d'elle.

- C'est vrai, mais elle n'est pas très hygiénique.

- Qui vous dit que je le suis plus qu'elle... ". Terence s'arrêta lorsqu'il franchit la dernière marche, Mikaëla se fixa près de lui et contempla avec désolation la pièce dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer. L'eau qui gouttait un peu partout dans la pièce lugubre et humide s'infiltrait entre les pierres émettant un ruissellement semblable à celui que l'on peut entendre dans les grottes. Cette pièce était infecte, l'air était lourd comme chargé de bactéries. L'odeur qui se dégagea par un bref courant d'air fit aussitôt penser à Mikaëla l'éboulement de la mine dans lequel son fils Matthew était prisonnier. L'atmosphère régnant dans l'enceinte de ces murs connotait le même effet d'emprisonnement, de sans échappatoire. Au milieu de cette cave se trouvait une petite table sur laquelle Terence avait déposé Pipette. Le jeune garçon se dirigea vers un rideau troué et rapiécé par des pièces de tissu trouvées ici et là, qu'il tira bruyamment. Mikaëla qui était comme paralysée par cette désagréable odeur, reprit conscience lorsqu'elle entendit une quinte de toux. C'est à ce moment qu'elle vit Terence assis près d'une femme qui paraissait tellement vulnérable et faible qu'on lui aurait donné le double de son âge. Mikaëla serra la poignée de sa trousse de médecin dans sa main et vint s'asseoir près de Terence.

- " Maman, fit le jeune garçon, maman tu vas pouvoir enfin guérir. J'ai trouvé une femme médecin, tu te rends compte, elle est venue jusqu'ici pour te soigner. Elle a un vrai diplôme et elle est très gentille tu vas voir.

- Bonjour Madame, je suis le docteur Quinn se présenta Mikaëla.

- Oh mon Dieu, suffoqua-t-elle, un docteur... Merci mon Dieu ". La pauvre femme toussa de plus belle laissant échapper de sa bouche un liquide rouge qu'elle essuya de son mouchoir. Mikaëla sentit son cœur se révulser, la vison de ce mouchoir maculé de sang lui faisait comprendre de quelle maladie souffrait la mère de Terence et cela sans même l'avoir ausculter.

- " Terence, fit Mikaëla, va chercher un peu d'eau pour ta mère, elle semble déshydrater. " Le jeune garçon s'exécuta, Mikaëla posa sa main sur le front de sa patiente.

- " Merci ", gratifia Mikaëla d'un grand sourire au jeune garçon qui venait de lui apporter un verre d'eau. " Buvez lentement Madame. Il est très important de boire dans votre état Madame, cela fera baisser votre température. " Mikaëla sortit de sa trousse son stéthoscope et l'appliqua sur la poitrine de la malade qui toussait de plus belle.

- " Tenez buvez ça, fit Mikaëla en lui tendant à nouveau le verre rempli d'un liquide brun qu'elle avait versé d'une bouteille contenue dans sa trousse, cela calmera votre toux. Votre cœur est très faible. Essayer de vous lever, je voudrais vous ausculter dans le dos. Terence aide ta mère à se relever.

- Oui, fit-il en soulevant sa mère.

- Où est Cindy, lui demanda cette dernière.

- Elle est au restaurant, elle sert le petit déjeuner, lui répondit Terence.

- J'en ai de la chance d'avoir de si bons enfants, ils ne sont pas adorables fit la mère à l'intention de Mikaëla.

- Si, se sont de vrais perles, l'assura Mikaëla.

- C'est vrai, ils sont ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde... haleta-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais sans eux... Ils méritent tant, je voudrais tellement les aider mais je ne peux rien faire je suis tellement fatiguée. Après que l'on m'est renvoyé de mon emploi de couturière à cause de cette maudite toux, Terence et sa sœur ont dû quitter l'école pour ramener de l'argent à la maison. Ils ont de qui tenir, comme leur père, ils sont toujours prêt à aider leur famille... Si seulement John ne se battait pas dans cette affreuse guerre, mes enfants seraient à l'école actuellement... Je suis sûre que Terence serait premier de sa classe, il travaillait tellement bien !

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, répliqua Mikaëla tout en continuant de l'ausculter.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas bien pour eux de travailler si jeunes et si durement dans cet hôtel.

- Vous n'avez pas de famille à Denver ? l'interrogea Mikaëla.

- Si, fit-elle en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

- Il y a mon grand-père qui habite près de la bibliothèque de Denver.

- Mais pourquoi n'êtes vous pas chez lui au lieu de vivre dans cette affreuse cave, s'étonna Mikaëla.

- Papa et lui se sont disputés la veille de son mariage avec maman et depuis ils ne se sont plus jamais parlés. Je n'ai jamais rencontré mon grand-père paternel ", le renseigna Terence. Mikaëla rangea son stéthoscope dans sa trousse.

- " Vous allez pouvoir soigner Maman, lui demanda enjouement Terence.

- Terence, il faudrait que je parle avec ta mère, tu veux bien m'attendre en haut des escaliers, le pria Mikaëla.

- Mais...

- Il peut rester, riposta la pauvre femme, je n'ai rien à cacher à mes enfants.

- Bien, comme vous voulez, de toute façon, je crains que vous ne puissiez lui cacher la vérité bien longtemps...

- Quelle vérité ? s'irrita Terence.

- Ma mort, lui jeta sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Maman, s'effondra Terence, le docteur Mike va te soigner et bientôt tu tiendras à nouveau sur tes pieds.

- Non... lui répondit-elle.

- Dr. Mike dites-lui, dites-lui qu'elle ne va pas mourir.... gémit Terence.

- Je suis désolée Terence, mais il m'est impossible de soigner ta mère. " lui révéla doucement Mikaëla. Le flot de larmes versées par les yeux du pauvre petit garçon devenu si fébrile transperça le cœur de Mikaëla. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour guérir la mère de Terence, elle se sentait impuissante face à une telle injustice. Ce sentiment elle l'avait déjà ressenti au cours de sa carrière de médecin, l'insuffisance des soins qu'elle pouvait apporter à ces patients, aux personnes qu'elle aime, à son père... Elle se souvient de l'attaque de son père qui s'était effondré sur la table lors du dîner en famille, elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle savait que l'hémorragie cérébrale lui aurait été fatale. Aujourd'hui encore, elle connaissait les méfaits de la maladie de la pauvre femme et à nouveau, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui éviter de mourir.

- " Vous m'avez menti, récrimina Terence, vous n'êtes pas docteur !

- Je t'assure que j'en suis bien un, se justifia Mikaëla.

- Alors pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas sauver ma mère. Un vrai médecin lui aurait pu la guérir !

- J'en doute... lui confia Mikaëla.

- Terence calme toi, extirpa sa mère entre deux quintes de toux. Le docteur Quinn a eu la gentillesse de venir m'examiner jusqu'ici, tu ne peux la traiter de cette manière... Excuse toi s'il te plaît.

- C'est inutile Madame, votre fils a raison... Je ne peux vous guérir, à quoi bon être médecin si l'on ne peut accomplir la mission dont nous sommes chargés, s'étrangla Mikaëla en retenant les larmes qui lui vinrent aux yeux.

- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher... Je connaissais le mal dont je souffrais, je me suis convaincue que je le vaincrais... Mais on ne survit pas à...

- ... à la tuberculose, compléta Mikaëla.

- La tuberculose répéta Terence. La maladie qui a emporté Mamie Ann... -

Oui, lui souffla sa mère.

- C'était votre mère ? " fit Mikaëla en interrogeant la femme de plus en plus affaiblie. La pauvre femme lui répondit par une moue approbateur.

- " Vous savez donc que la tuberculose est contagieuse... lui rappela Mikaëla. Elle peut se transmettre aussi bien aux êtres humains qu'aux animaux... Depuis quand est elle morte ?

- Environ un mois, lui confia sa patiente.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici lui expliqua Mikaëla. Vous devez bénéficier de meilleures conditions d'hygiène de vie, vous et vos enfants... De plus, vous pourriez propager votre maladie aux clients de l'hôtel, les microbes se déplacent dans l'air...

- Vous voulez dire que j'ai pu contaminer mes enfants... - C'est effectivement possible... Mais ce n'est pas sûr, rajouta Mikaëla aussitôt. La tuberculose se transmet plus facilement aux personnes fragiles, en moins bonne santé. Il faut que nous vous transportions d'urgence dans un hôpital pour votre sécurité et celle de vos proches.

- Si nous nous en allons d'ici, M. Randman n'acceptera plus de nous reprendre ensuite.... Où habiterons nous ? - Nous envisagerons tout cela une fois que ta mère sera dans un lit à l'hôpital, déclara Mikaëla en décrochant une vieille veste au portemanteau. Ta mère doit bénéficier des meilleurs soins qui lui assureront une plus grande espérance de vie. - Elle va guérir...

- La tuberculose est une maladie maligne Terence, ta mère peut vivre encore quelques mois voir quelques années... Tout dépend du stade de la maladie et des soins qui lui sont promulgués mais généralement l'issue de la tuberculose est la mort.

- Non... " gémit Terence. Terence sentit le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds, il ne voulait pas voir sa mère mourir, il l'aimait tant... Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur sa pauvre mère qui se laissait habiller par le docteur Mike. Qu'elle était belle se disait-il à lui-même avant que cette stupide maladie ne vienne lui volé sa beauté. Il devait être courageux, il se souvenait de la promesse qu'il avait fait à son père avant qu'il ne parte à la guerre, il devait veiller sur sa famille. Une promesse qu'il avait bien l'intention d'honorer.

- " Je vais chercher Cindy, dit-il enfin, elle m'aidera à préparer nos valises...

- Il est préférable que vous laissiez toutes vos affaires ici, elles peuvent contenir le germe de la maladie... lui expliqua Mikaëla.

- Mais Pipette... fit Terence en caressant sa rate.

- Je sui désolée, mais c'est valable aussi pour elle... Elle aussi peut être atteinte de cette maladie. " L'enfant regardait sa rate de ses grands yeux meurtris par le malheur dont il était victime en lui soufflant des paroles remplies d'amertume et de regret. Il sortit le pain du chiffon qui le recouvrait et le déposa près de Pipette en guise de cadeau d'adieu. Les larmes assaillirent le visage du jeune garçon qui contempla une dernière fois sa rate en train de déguster son présent dans un couinement de plaisir.

- " Adieu Pipette, fit le jeune garçon d'une voix tremblante, je te garderais à jamais au fond de mon cœur. Sois heureuse pour moi et s'il te plaît ne m'oublie pas. " Terence agita sa main en guise d'au revoir et aida Mikaëla à faire monter sa mère dans les escaliers. Pipette les regardait monter une à une les étroites marches et les vit disparaître peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par entendre le bruit de la trappe qui se refermait.

- " Il est hors de question qu'ils partent ! J'ai besoin d'eux ! s'exclama nerveusement le maître d'hôtel derrière le bureau d'accueil. Qui va s'occuper de servir mes clients ? Cette femme est condamnée, à quoi bon l'emmener à l'hôpital ?

- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? riposta immédiatement Mikaëla qui dut contenir la colère qui lui montait dans ses veines. - Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'elle n'a plus rien à attendre de la vie. J'ai ouvert ma porte à ces enfants, je les ai logé, nourri et payé... - Vous voulez plutôt dire que vous avez fait une affaire en or en les faisant travailler aussi durs pour si peu d'argent, vous les logez dans une cave investit par les rats et les faîtes vivre dans des conditions atroces ! Oh, oui c'est sûr, je comprends tout à fait que vous ne voulez pas vous en séparez, c'est une main d'œuvre peu chère... Des esclaves ! Ils ne sont que des esclaves pour vous ! lui lança Mikaëla.

- S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous, lui dit doucement M. Randman en saluant des clients qui venaient de rentrer. Voici vos clefs Madame et Monsieur Bisset. - Allez vous demander à l'un de vos cochers de nous conduire à l'hôpital le plus proche ? s'énerva Mikaëla.

- Nous pourrions peut-être trouver un arrangement, fit M. Randman, je donne l'autorisation à mon cocher de vous amener jusqu'à l'hôpital Jonathan Smith et en échange vous me laissez les enfants. - Mais vous êtes ignobles M. Randman ! répliqua Mikaëla. N'avez-vous donc pas de cœur ? Séparer ces enfants de leur mère qui va mourir et les priver des derniers instants de sa vie ! Vous me dégouttez ! Je vous somme de donner l'ordre à votre cocher de nous mener à cet hôpital, si vous refusez, je vous garantis que votre réputation va en prendre un coup. Imaginez ce que dirai vos clients en apprenant que vous avez logé une femme atteinte de tuberculose dans votre hôtel et que dirai les conseillers municipaux s'ils savaient que vous n'avez rien fait pour venir en aide à cette pauvre femme alors que vous étiez conscient de son état de santé...

- Bon... d'accord, d'accord ! se résigna M. Randman en voyant des clients sortir de la salle de restaurant. S'il vous plaît baisser d'un ton... Je vais demander au cocher de vous amener immédiatement à l'hôpital. Il vous attendra devant la porte de derrière, vous sortirez donc par l'entrée réservée au personnel.

- Merci beaucoup cher Monsieur Randman. Je savais que nous allions trouver un terrain d'entente ! ", ironisa Mikaëla. Terence sortit à son tour de la salle de restaurant accompagné de sa petite sœur. Mikaëla les entourèrent de ses bras et les guida jusqu'au vestibule où les attendait leur mère. Avant de quitter le hall d'entrée, Mikaëla se retourna en direction de M. Randman et lui demanda :

- " Vous serez gentil de remonter nos affaires dans nos chambres, nous passerons une nuit supplémentaire dans votre magnifique hôtel. Un dernier service encore : je vous serai gré de bien vouloir dire à ma sœur et à mon mari lorsqu'ils reviendront que je suis à l'hôpital Jonathan Smith. - Bien évidemment lui répondit le maître d'hôtel.

- Merci beaucoup M. Randman ! " le gratifia Mikaëla. - " Madame Quinn ! ", interpella M. Randman qui discutait avec un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années pour remplacer Terence. Sully et Rébécca cessèrent de discuter lorsqu'ils entendirent l'appel de M. Randman. Sully s'aperçut que leurs affaires posées au seuil de l'escalier à leur départ avaient disparu. - " Excusez moi Messieurs dames de vous importuner ainsi, mais... - Où sont passées nos affaires ? lui demanda immédiatement Sully. - Votre femme m'a demandé de les rapporter dans vos chambres.

- Pour quelle raison ? se médusa Rébécca. - Madame Quinn a décidé de passer une nuit supplémentaire à l'hôtel, répondit aussitôt M. Randman. - Ça m'étonnerait compte tenu de ses à priori face à cet hôtel, remarqua Sully. - Je doute qu'elle ait eu le choix... commença M. Randman. Votre femme m'a chargé de vous dire qu'elle était à l'hôpital Jonathan Smith.

- A l'hôpital ? renchérit Rébécca. - Qu'est elle allée faire à l'hôpital ? lui demanda Sully.

- Elle y a conduite Madame Donovan qui souffre d'une... La mère de Terence et Cindy précisa M. Randman en voyant les mines interrogatives de Rébécca et Sully. Leur mère est malheureusement atteinte de tuberculose. - Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Rébécca. Pauvres enfants.

- Vous le saviez n'est-ce pas ? le questionna Sully. C'est pour cela que vous avez engagé Terence et Cindy, vous avez profité de leur détresse. - Oui, j'avoue... Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ma conscience, votre femme m'a déjà fait des remontrances. Oui, je suis coupable... Mais que voulez-vous c'est le commerce, se justifia M. Randman.

- C'est honteux, s'indigna Rébécca. C'est une chance pour vous que vous soyez le seul hôtel à ne pas être complet sinon nous ne serions pas rester ici ! - Bon, ils ne nous restent plus qu'à retrouver Mikaëla à l'hôpital Jonathan Smith. - J'ai compris, le coupa M. Randman, je vais demander à l'un de mes cocher de vous y conduire... Quelle famille ! " soupira-t-il en quittant le hall d'entrée.

- " Il faut que vous isoliez cette femme ", fit Mikaëla en s'adressant à la jeune infirmière qui l'avait accueillie au sein de l'hôpital Jonathan Smith. " Elle est atteinte de tuberculose. - Je vais faire le nécessaire Docteur Quinn, la rassura la jeune demoiselle qui se précipita dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une chambre disponible. - Merci, lui cria Mikaëla alors que l'infirmière remuait terres et mers pour obtenir une cellule libre.

- Excusez-moi, fit un homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche qui se présenta à elle, je suis le docteur Howard. - Enchantée docteur Howard, docteur Quinn, se présenta Mikaëla. - On m'a appris que vous veniez d'apporter une femme qui souffre de la tuberculose ", reprit le docteur qui obtint la confirmation de ses dires par un hochement de la tête de Mikaëla. " Je suis spécialisé dans les maladies pulmonaires notamment dans les états tuberculeux, je peux peut-être ausculter votre patiente.

- Je dois vous avouer que je me suis rendue à cet établissement afin que l'on me fasse cette proposition. Je connais les symptômes de la maladie et ces conséquences sur le malade mais je ne dispose malheureusement pas de l'équipement nécessaire pour soigner au mieux la patiente ou tout au moins pour l'éviter de souffrir.

- C'est notre maman, fit la petite Cindy en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Je vous présente les enfants de Mme Donovan, Terence l'aîné et sa sœur Cindy, fit Mikaëla en désignant les deux têtes blondes qui se trouvaient près d'elle.

- Nous n'avons pas d'argent, commença Terence, mais je travaillerais dur pour que vous puissiez soigner ma mère.

- C'est inutile Terence, fit le docteur Howard, tu te trouves dans un hôpital public, les soins prodigués ici sont gratuits... En ce qui concerne la guérison de votre mère, je dois vous avertir qu'il n'existe que des chances minimes pour la sauver mais aussi minces qu'elles le soient, je t'assure que je saurais la saisir. - Docteur Quinn ! ", l'interpella la jeune infirmière qui lui faisait de grands signes à l'autre bout du couloir. " Par ici, j'ai trouvé une chambre disponible ! ". Mikaëla prit la main de Terence qui fit de même avec Cindy et suivirent le docteur Howard qui les guidèrent jusqu'à la salle qui allait servir de dortoir à Mme Donovan.

- " Madame Donovan est installée dans son lit, renseigna l'infirmière à l'arrivée du docteur Howard. - Merci Kristie ! ", la gratifia le docteur. Alors que Mikaëla et les enfants se préparèrent à rentrer, le docteur Howard se positionna à l'encolure de la porte en levant une main pour interdire l'entrée aux enfants.

- " Je suis désolé, fit-il, mais il serait préférable que vous restiez au seuil de la porte, vous avez déjà assez été exposé au virus. - Mais... répliqua Terence.

- Le docteur Howard a raison, assura Mikaëla. Restez ici, nous vous avertirons lorsque vous pourrez venir voir votre mère. - Je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais beaucoup, souffla Cindy déçu par cet ordre.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle connaît l'ampleur de l'amour que vous lui porté tous les deux, mais je lui transmettrai votre message ", attesta Mikaëla. Les deux enfants se résignèrent et regardèrent le docteur Howard et Mikaëla ausculter leur mère ravie par leurs intentions. A l'extrémité du couloir, Rébécca et Sully arrivèrent à leur tour à l'accueil de l'hôpital.

- " Le docteur Quinn est avec le docteur Howard, ils sont en consultation avec une patiente. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps ils en ont encore, mais vous pouvez les attendre sur ces sièges, les renseigna Kristie.

- Je sui le mari du docteur Quinn, commença Sully.

- Et moi sa sœur, ajouta Rébécca.

- Nous voudrions voir le docteur Quinn, reprit aussitôt Sully.

- Cela m'étonnerait que vous puissiez rentrer mais le docteur Quinn se trouve dans la chambre vingt-trois à l'autre bout du couloir. - Merci ", la gratifièrent Rébécca et Sully. Les enfants suivirent tellement attentivement les opérations promulguées par le docteur Howard et le docteur Quinn qu'ils ne virent même pas arriver Sully et Rébécca.

- " Terence ", l'interpella Sully. Terence et sa sœur se retournèrent en direction de la voix et aperçurent Sully et Rébécca. Sully lui ébouriffa les cheveux en guise de salutation et se pencha vers la porte. - " Non, vous ne pouvez pas rentrer, l'avertit immédiatement Terence. - Maman est très contagieuse et le médecin ne veut pas que l'on rentre l'embrasser, compléta Cindy. - Nous n'allons pas rentré, les rassurèrent Rébécca. Nous allons attendre l'avis de Mikaëla.

- Cela fait combien de temps qu'ils auscultent votre mère, leur demanda Sully qui regardait sa femme s'affubler à sa tâche. - Environ vingt minutes, lui répondit Terence en regardant la pendule qui trônait sur le mur au dessus de lui. - Notre maman est très malade, c'est pour ça qu'ils mettent beaucoup de temps, continua Cindy. Les docteurs font tous ce qu'ils peuvent pour qu'elle se sente bien jusqu'à l'arrivée du petit ange qui ramènera maman aux côtes de mamie Ann.

- Ta maman ne va pas mourir, lui susurra Sully. - Si, le docteur Mike m'a dit que maman succombera à sa maladie, ce n'est qu'une question de temps... répliqua sèchement Terence. Même le docteur Howard a dit qu'elle avait peu de chance de s'en sortir. - Je suis désolée, fit Rébécca le cœur serré. Les deux enfants se serrèrent tous deux l'un contre l'autre, Terence enveloppa de ses petits bras sa petite sœur si menue comme pour la protéger de la malédiction qui poursuivait leur famille. Sully vit Mikaëla et son confrère discuter au pied du lit de madame Donovan l'air grave, il comprit que la perspective d'un avenir pour la pauvre femme serait vain ; quand ils eurent finis, Sully racla sa langue dans sa gorge sèche et appela sa femme :

- " Mikaëla ! " La jeune femme se retourna vers la porte afin de se convaincre qu'elle avait bien entendu la voix de son mari. Lorsqu'elle le vit prostré à la porte, elle se sentit libérée, elle savait qu'elle n'était plus seule et qu'elle pourrait se confier à son mari. - " Oh, Sully ! " elle le contempla quelques minutes puis se lava les mains dans un récipient posé sur l'une des tables de la chambre. Une fois ses mains rigoureusement nettoyées, Mikaëla se rendit jusqu'au seuil de la porte où l'attendaient Sully, Rébécca, Terence et Cindy.

- " Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de vous voir, articula Mikaëla avant d'enlacer Sully.

- Qu'à dit le docteur, il va pouvoir sauver Maman ? " lui demanda nerveusement Terence. Mikaëla se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte de Sully et posa son regard sur les deux enfants qui l'observait de leurs grands yeux remplis d'espoir. Le cœur de Mikaëla se mit à battre dans sa poitrine à une allure qu'elle connaissait lorsqu'elle devait apprendre aux membres d'une famille, la vérité sur la survie d'un être proche. Si elle l'avait toujours fait par le passé, elle se sentit incapable d'annoncer la nouvelle de la mort de leur mère ; malgré le serment qu'elle a porté au début de sa carrière, elle allait détourner la question du jeune Terence.

- " Il faut attendre que le docteur Howard ait fait son diagnostic.

- Mais vous étiez avec lui, riposta Terence, vous l'avez aidé à ausculter maman, vous devez bien avoir une idée sur le sort de sa maladie.

- Eh bien... extirpa difficilement Mikaëla qui prit une longue inspiration pour retrouver une voix parfaitement normale. Eh bien, je... Je pense que... ". Malgré toute sa volonté, Mikaëla n'avait pas le courage de lui avouer la mort prochaine de leur mère. Rébécca qui comprit que sa sœur ne voulait en dire plus, la coupa dans ses hésitations :

- " Midi !?! Vous devez avoir faim les enfants, commença-t-elle en faisant mine de regarder l'horloge, j'ai vu un petit restaurant pas très loin de l'hôpital, nous pourrions y grignoter un morceau, le temps que le docteur Howard en ait finit avec votre maman. - Excellent idée, abonda Sully qui appuya assidûment la proposition de Rébécca. Vous devez être affamé depuis ce matin que vous travaillez. - Il vous faut des forces pour pouvoir tenir toute l'après-midi, ajouta Mikaëla qui comprit l'ouverture.

- Allez venez avec moi, j'ai une faim de loup ! " Rébécca prit les mains des deux enfants et les guida vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Elle avait réussi à détourner l'attention de Cindy mais Terence tourna sa tête en direction de Mikaëla comme pour attendre sa réponse. - " Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda doucement Sully. - Vidée ! lui confia aussitôt Mikaëla. Je regretterais presque d'avoir voulu aider Terence... Il attendait tellement de moi... Et moi je n'ai fait que le décevoir, en lui retirant tout espoir. Quand je pense à ce que je disais à Colleen au début de ses études, '' Un médecin doit toujours informer un patient et les membres de sa famille sur son état de santé, quel que soit son dénouement ''. J'ai failli à ce conseil !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui va te l'apprendre, ta profession n'a jamais été facile... Je t'ai toujours suivie dans tes décisions parce que je croyais en toi, en tes compétences, lui déclina Sully. Tu ne m'a jamais déçue, je t'aime en tant que femme et en tant qu'être humain pas seulement en tant que médecin... C'est ce qui fait toute la différence, tu es avant tout humaine et ensuite médecin ! - Oui c'est vrai, ça fait toujours plaisir de se l'entendre rappeler... Mêler sentiments et devoir de médecin n'est pas facile, hier dans le bureau du docteur Smith, j'ai laissé ma colère m'envahir... Je le regrette, je n'aurais pas dû prononcer tous ces mots...

- Les reproches ne servent à rien, lui rappela Sully. De plus, je crois qu'aujourd'hui tu t'es largement rattrapée, si rattrapage il y avait. - Comme je t'aime ! ", lui déclara Mikaëla en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Sully assaillit Mikaëla et l'embrassa délicatement sur ses lèvres puis la serra tendrement dans ses bras. Au même moment le docteur Howard ressortit de la chambre de Mme Donovan, Mikaëla et Sully se détachèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit de la porte se refermer derrière lui. - " Comment va-t-elle ? s'inquiéta Mikaëla.

- Elle vient de s'endormir, bientôt elle ne fera malheureusement plus que ça, avoua le docteur Donovan. - Il n'y a vraiment plus rien à faire, demanda Sully qui comprit que les heures de la maman de Terence et Cindy étaient désormais comptées. - Non, je le crains, lui répondit Mikaëla.

- Le docteur Quinn a raison, compléta le docteur Howard, Kassandra Donovan est maintenant au dernier stade de la maladie... Nous aurions peut-être pu faire quelque chose si elle était venue plus tôt mais...

- Que se serait-il passé si je n'avais pas déceler la maladie de Mme Donovan, réfléchit Mikaëla. Elle serait morte dans cette immonde cave en laissant ces deux pauvres enfants...

- C'est une chance que vous l'ayez ausculter, lui assura le docteur Howard.

- La chance n'a rien à voir ici, murmura Sully, c'est le destin qui en a voulu ainsi...

- Où sont les enfants ? demanda subitement le docteur Howard.

- Ma sœur les a emmener manger dans un restaurant pas très loin d'ici, lui répondit Mikaëla. - Vous les avez laissé partir ? s'inquiéta le docteur Howard. - Oui il est préférable pour eux de les tenir éloigner de la vérité pour le moment, répliqua adroitement Sully. - Mais... Ils portent peut-être en eux le germe de la maladie et ils pourraient contaminer toute la ville, paniqua le docteur Howard. - C'est une plaisanterie ? lâcha Sully. Vous voulez dire qu'ils pourraient contracter une épidémie. - C'est plus que possible... admit le docteur Howard. - Non ", riposta Mikaëla. Le docteur Howard et Sully la dévisagèrent sans rien n'y comprendre. - " Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? lui demanda alors le docteur Howard. - Je suis docteur, je vous le rappelle docteur Howard, objecta Mikaëla. Je n'aurais pas pris le risque de les mettre en contact avec l'extérieur sans les avoir ausculter avant. Je n'ai en effet décelé aucun signe de la maladie quand j'ai écouté leurs poumons au stéthoscope dans la calèche qui nous a amené jusqu'ici. - Bien, fit le docteur Howard détendu. - Combien de temps lui reste-t-il lui demanda alors Mikaëla.

- Je ne peux pas le dire exactement, mais compte tenu des conditions dans lesquelles elle a vécu pendant ces derniers jours... - Je n'arrive pas à y croire, reprit Mikaëla, cette femme et ces enfants vivait dans une zone de salubrité épouvantable.

- Pour répondre à votre question, les prochaines vingt-quatre heures seront décisives, affirma le docteur Howard. - Que va-t-on dire à ces enfants ? s'inquiéta Mikaëla.

- La vérité, souffla Sully, même si elle est difficile à entendre. - Je m'excuse mais je dois poursuivre mes visites, expliqua le docteur Howard. - Merci docteur Howard, s'exprima Mikaëla en retenant les larmes qui lui vinrent aux yeux. - La chose qui m'inquiète le plus, continua Sully, c'est l'avenir de ces enfants. Apparemment ils n'ont que leur mère dans leur vie. - Non, non... réfléchit Mikaëla. Terence m'a dit que son père était vivant, il ne les a pas abandonné, c'est un soldat qui se bat je ne sais plus où... - Il ne te l'a pas dit... la questionna Sully. - Il ne le sait pas, fit Mikaëla en secouant sa tête, ça fait très longtemps qui n'ont pas eu de nouvelles de lui, il est peut-être mort...

- Pauvres gamins... haleta Sully. Je déteste en arriver à des conclusions pareilles, mais je crains qu'ils devront aller dans un orphelinat. - Je le crains aussi ", lui confia Mikaëla. Sully et Mikaëla se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'accueil de l'hôpital l'air grave. - " C'est une chance que Terence et Cindy n'ont pas attrapé cette fichue maladie, commença Sully. - Oui... C'est difficile à croire, mais c'est très certainement grâce au travail que leur fournissait M. Randman qu'ils n'ont pas été contaminé par ce virus. Ils oeuvraient tellement à l'hôtel qu'ils n'étaient que très rarement dans la cave, Terence m'a confié que sa sœur et lui prenaient l'habitude de dormir dans le vestibule pour intervenir le plus rapidement possible quand M. Randman les appelait.

- C'est la seule bonne chose que ces enfants retireront de ce travail à l'hôtel...

- J'y pense, s'interloqua Mikaëla. Terence m'a aussi avouer qu'il avait de la famille à Denver... Oui, leur grand-père vit ici.

- Où exactement ? lui demanda aussitôt Sully.

- Oh je ne connais pas son adresse et je doute que Terence le sache mais il m'a dit que son grand-père habitait près de la bibliothèque, nous nous y sommes arrêtés à notre arrivée.

- C'est un peu vague, concéda Sully. - Oui peut-être, mais c'est notre seule piste. Elle est plus sûre que celle de leur père, reconnut Mikaëla. - Tu as raison, admit Sully. - L'ennui c'est que je dois rester à l'hôpital au cas où Mme Donovan ait besoin de moi... fit remarquer Mikaëla.

- Ne t'inquiète pas j'y ferais un saut cette après-midi pendant que tu t'occuperas de ta patiente, comment s'appelle cet homme ? lui demanda alors Sully. - M. Donovan, je pense... Enfin j'en suis sûre puisque Terence m'a dit que son père c'était disputé avec lui la veille du mariage de son fils avec Kassandra.

- Bien donc nous savons que le nom de ce monsieur est Donovan, que son fils est soldat, qu'il s'est disputé peu de temps avant le mariage de son fils et qu'il habite près de la bibliothèque de Denver.

- J'espère que le peu de renseignements que nous avons te permettra de retrouver cet homme qui est le seul espoir de ces enfants pour ne pas se retrouver dans un orphelinat...

- Je pense qu'il serait préférable de ne pas avertir les enfants de nos intentions, ils pourraient espérer pour rien, ajouta Sully. - Une nouvelle fois... On le fera au moment voulu, abonda Mikaëla.

- Tu peux t'absenter une heure ou deux, lui demanda Sully. - Oui, le docteur Howard a prescrit un tranquillisant à Mme Donovan qui agira au moins deux heures, lui confia Mikaëla.

- Bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à rejoindre Rébécca et les enfants, reprit Sully en franchissant la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital. - Donc motus et bouche cousue ", avertit Mikaëla en descendant les quelques marches de l'allée qui menait à la rue.

- " Allez vous enfin me dire comment va maman ? " s'énerva Terence en s'arrêtant devant l'écriteau de l'hôpital qui jonchait sur la grille. L'enfant attendait impatiemment sa réponse depuis qu'il avait promis à Mikaëla d'être calme pendant le repas en évitant de poser des questions qui pourraient perturber sa sœur. - " Tu vas le savoir dans quelques instants ", dut lui assurer Mikaëla alors qu'elle l'invitait à rentrer dans l'allée. Pendant que les enfants se précipitèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital, Rébécca vint prendre la main de Mikaëla. - " Tu as décidé de leur apprendre la vérité ? lui demanda Rébécca.

- Oui je n'ai que trop attendu déjà, souffla Mikaëla en serrant la main de sa sœur dans sa paume.

- Je ne voudrais pas être à ta place, mais tu peux compter sur moi pour te soutenir, lui assura Rébécca.

- Merci, la gratifia Mikaëla. - Je ferais mieux de partir si je veux que mes recherches aboutissent avant la tombée de la nuit, répliqua Sully en dégageant son bras de celui de Mikaëla.

- Tu es rempli de bon sens, souligna Mikaëla en l'embrassant sur la bouche. Les journées sont courtes en cette période de Noël. Nous t'attendrons à l'hôpital à moins que nous ne regagnons l'hôtel.

- D'accord, j'y vais... A ce soir ! la salua-t-il d'un geste de la main.

- J'espère qu'il trouvera le grand-père des enfants, livra Rébécca qui connaissait la raison de son départ. - Moi aussi... " rajouta Mikaëla en rentrant dans l'établissement. Mikaëla et Rébécca eurent beaucoup de mal à suivre Terence et Cindy qui étaient impatients de retrouver leur mère. Mikaëla dut se précipiter sur la poignée de la porte pour éviter que les enfants pénètrent dans la chambre de leur mère.

- " Avant que vous ne rentriez, il faut que je vous parle, commença doucement Mikaëla.

- Asseyons-nous dans ce salon ", proposa Rébécca. Mikaëla et Rébécca guidèrent les enfants jusqu'à la petite pièce meublée d'un canapé, d'un fauteuil et d'une petite table. Mikaëla s'asseya près de Terence sur le sofa alors que Rébécca prit la petite Cindy sur ces genoux confortablement assises dans le fauteuil. Mikaëla jouait nerveusement avec sa trousse de médecin tout en réfléchissant à la façon dont elle pourrait parler aux enfants pour atténuer leur chagrin. Rébécca quant à elle coiffait rapidement les cheveux de la petite Cindy, un long silence s'installa tandis que les infirmières se pressaient dans le couloir. - " Je dois vous parler de l'état de santé de votre mère, entreprit enfin Mikaëla. - Vous allez enfin nous dire si elle va guérir et dans combien de temps, fit Terence le visage illuminé.

- Pas tout à fait, s'excusa Mikaëla. Vous savez que votre maman est très malade. - Oui mas le docteur Howard est un spécialiste, c'est un peu comme les tours de magie que nous montrait papa quand on était petit, il peut faire disparaître sa maladie, s'enjoua Cindy. - Je crains malheureusement que la médecine ne peut sauver votre maman, confia Mikaëla d'un hale rapide et fragile. - Mais, je croyais que... réprima Terence. - Votre maman a la santé fragile, se justifia Mikaëla tant bien que mal, cette maladie l'a beaucoup affaibli. Ajouté aux conditions d'hygiène où vous viviez à l'hôtel, la tuberculose a ravagé votre maman... D'après le docteur Howard la récession de sa maladie, sa disparition progressive semble impossible...

- Alors elle va mourir, fit Terence dont le visage était devenu rouge de colère et de dégoût.

- Je suis désolée, j'aurais préféré vous annoncer de meilleures nouvelles mais... s'excusa Mikaëla en prenant la main de Terence pour lui transmettre sa compassion.

- J'ai cru en vous, explosa Terence en dégageant violemment sa main, je pensais que si vous auscultiez maman aussi longtemps avec le docteur Howard c'est que vous pouviez la guérir. Je vous déteste !

- Terence ! " cria Mikaëla lorsque le jeune garçon se retira en courant de la petite pièce où ils s'étaient installés.

- " Laisse le Mikaëla, la coupa Rébécca dans son élan pour le rattraper. Il a besoin de se retrouver avec sa mère. " La petite Cindy qui se trouvait sur les genoux de Rébécca se blottit contre sa poitrine et déversa toutes les larmes de son cœur. Bien qu'ils soient frère et sœur la réaction de Cindy différait de celle de son frère, elle ne refusait pas la vérité. Rébécca la réconfortait comme elle le pouvait en la prenant dans ses bras tout en la berçant pour la rassurer.

- " Le petit ange va venir chercher maman, comprit Cindy.

- Oui ma chérie, lui avoua Rébécca.

- Elle va nous abandonner, elle va nous laisser tous seuls, continua Cindy. - J'en ai peur, lui répondit Rébécca, elle n'a pas le choix tu sais, je suis sûre qu'elle serait plus heureuse de rester à vos côtés mais Dieu la rappelle et elle ne peut malheureusement pas ignorer cet appel. - Dieu est méchant ! gémit Cindy, il n'a pas le droit de m'enlever ma maman, je l'aime trop !

- Je le sais, je le sais... " lui répéta Rébécca en la balançant délicatement dans ses bras. Mikaëla qui sorti de sa torpeur, vint prêter main forte à sa sœur : - " Qu'est-ce qui te fais le plus mal Cindy ? Perdre ta maman ? - Je veux pas qu'elle parte... Sa présence me réconforte, c'est ma petite maman, reconnut Cindy. - Même si elle meurt, son souvenir restera toujours en toi, là, fit Mikaëla en lui montrant son cœur. Tout ce qui tu auras vécu avec elle, tout ces moments demeureront dans ton cœur où qu'elle soit. Je vais te raconter une histoire, tu veux ? " La fillette essuya ses joues et hocha lentement la tête.

- " J'ai appris il y a quelques jours que j'avais un frère jumeau, reprit Mikaëla. Tu te rends compte après plus de quarante années, j'ai découvert son existence, mon cœur s'est mit à tambouriner dans ma poitrine, j'étais tellement impatiente de le retrouver, de le serrer dans mes bras, de lui montrer mon amour... C'est pour ça que je suis venue à Denver pour le rejoindre mais j'ai appris hier que je ne pourrais jamais le voir... Encore une fois mon cœur s'est mis à bondir, j'étais tellement anéantie de savoir que je ne pourrais jamais le rencontrer, ça m'a fait tellement mal.... Mais tu vois j'ai compris que même s'il n'était pas à mes côtés, il reste dans mon cœur. Il est en moi, où que j'aille, il respire, il vit en moi et pourtant je ne l'ai jamais vu. Tu crois que je l'aime ? " lui demanda Mikaëla. La jeune fille hocha délicatement sa tête.

- " Bien sûr que je l'aime, et pourtant je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui ! continua Mikaëla. Toi tu as cette chance, tu as partagé tellement d'instants avec ta maman qu'elle ne sera pas vraiment morte, elle existera en toi à l'intérieur de ton cœur. - Mikaëla a raison, ajouta Rébécca. Où qu'elle se trouve, son souvenir restera intact dans ton âme. - C'est vrai ? leur demanda Cindy. - Oh oui ! Je t'assure, lui répondit Mikaëla. - Son amour restera en moi... répéta Cindy. Je serai forte pour elle, je voudrais tellement l'aider... - Tu le peux, la rassura Rébécca. En continuant de vivre pour elle, de devenir une belle et jolie jeune femme. - Tu sais ce qui ferait vraiment plaisir à ta maman ? l'interrogea Mikaëla. C'est d'être à ces côtés et lui dire tout l'amour que tu éprouves pour elle. - Ta présence et ton amour sont son meilleur calmant... lui confia Rébécca. - Je vais de ce pas la rejoindre, lança Cindy en descendant des genoux de Rébécca. - Elle est formidable ! souffla Mikaëla. - Oui, attesta Rébécca. - La vie ne lui a pas été facile, j'espère qu'elle n'aura plus à souffrir. Pourvu que Sully retrouve leur grand-père, confia Mikaëla.

- C'est la seule famille proche qu'il reste à ces enfants... Si seulement leur père était là... Tu sais quoi ? demanda Rébécca à Mikaëla. Je vais faire quelque chose pour eux ". Mikaëla regarda sa sœur l'air incrédule. - " Je vais leur apporter mon soutien comme je le peux, reprit Rébécca. Je vais me renseigner aux bureaux de l'armée pour voir si je ne peux pas retrouver la trace de leur père pour l'avertir de la situation. - Oui... émit doucement Mikaëla. C'est une excellente idée, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, ils préviendront Thomas Donovan pour le rapatrier jusqu'ici !

- Nos chances sont maigres mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien " lui lança Rébécca. Mikaëla et Rébécca se levèrent et regagnèrent le couloir de l'hôpital. - " Je ferais mieux de m'y rendre maintenant, tu n'as pas besoin de moi ? lui demanda Rébécca. - Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller seule, répondit Mikaëla en regardant Terence et Cindy aux côtés de leur mère endormie. Vas-y ! - Bien, je reviendrais ici ou à l'hôtel, tout dépendra de l'heure qu'il sera ". Rébécca embrassa sa jeune sœur avant de la quitter. Mikaëla la suivit jusqu'à la sortie et la salua d'une main peu assurée. Elle regarda sa sœur monter dans une voiture garée près du portail puis s'éloigner lentement de l'hôpital. Mikaëla sentait à nouveau un pincement au cœur, elle était maintenant seule avec les enfants. Elle pensait à ce qu'ils leur arriveraient si Sully ne trouvait pas leur grand-père ou si leur père ne pouvait les rejoindre. Toutes ces pensées se mêlaient dans sa tête comme une obsession, plus rien d'autre ne comptait, elle semblait ailleurs ; néanmoins une interjection de Kristie à l'accueil la fit sortir de ses réflexions.

- " Lizzy, dépêche toi ! Si M. Garett s'aperçoit que tu ne t'es pas mise au travail, il va te tuer, débita Kristie à une femme dont les cheveux coiffés en chignon s'étaient défaits dans sa course.

- T'inquiète ! " lui répondit sèchement la femme prénommée Lizzy. Le cœur de Mikaëla s'emporta à nouveau lorsqu'elle entendit le prénom de cette femme. Ce prénom Lizzy revenait en boucle dans son cerveau comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait entendu dans le bureau du docteur Smith. Comme pour se convaincre, elle se parlait à elle-même :

- " Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être... Il en existe des centaines de personnes qui s'appellent Lizzy, ce n'est pas elle qui s'occupe de Mikey, non... Et si c'était elle ? ". Un homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche s'approcha rapidement de Lizzy et lui prit le bras.

- " Infirmière Tate ! Cela fait la troisième fois cette semaine que vous êtes en retard ! s'indigna-t-il.

- Cela ne se reproduira plus, se justifia Lizzy.

- C'est certain ! Vous passerez me voir a mon bureau à la fin de votre travail, exigea-t-il.

- Oui monsieur Garett ", fit Lizzy. Mikaëla sentit que ses jambes allaient s'écrouler sous son poids tellement l'impact de cette conversation l'avait bouleversée. Elle ne pouvait le croire, Lizzy Tate, l'infirmière personnelle et fiancée de Mikey se trouvait ici même dans cet hôpital, elle se tenait là a quelques mètres d'elle. Mikaëla dut s'asseoir dans une des chaises disposée à l'entrée pour reprendre son calme. Elle regardait la femme d'une quarantaine d'années entrer dans une pièce. Mikaëla n'hésita pas, il fallait qu'elle l'a rencontre : c'était la seule personne qui lui permettrait de retrouver son frère ; elle se releva et se précipita vers la porte par laquelle était rentrée Lizzy. Sully se disposa devant la grande porte en chêne et hésita avant de frapper. Depuis plus d'une heure, il cherchait M. Donovan, il a dû se rendre au moins dans trois immeubles avant d'avoir enfin trouver l'appartement où résidait le grand-père de Terence et Cindy. Il disposait de très peu d'informations le concernant, il savait qu'il habitait près de la bibliothèque de Denver mais celle-ci se trouvait sur une grande place où étaient construits tout autour des immeubles. C'est une chance que la concierge de l'immeuble Percelau connaissait ce monsieur Donovan, Georges de son prénom. '' Appartement 306, troisième étage '' lui avait-elle répondu. Sully ne savait pas encore comment il allait présenter les faits à M. Donovan, apparemment il avait coupé tout contact avec son fils et sa famille. Il prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène et frappa trois coups à la porte. Il attendit quelques secondes qui lui semblaient une éternité, il renouvela cette opération une nouvelle fois en craignant qu'on ne lui réponde pas. Au bout de quelques instants, il entendit des pas derrière la porte qui se rapprochaient de lui quand enfin la poignée se baissa et que la porte s'ouvrit, il distingua une jeune femme vêtue d'un tablier blanc et d'un uniforme de femme de chambre.

- " Oui, vous désirez Monsieur ? lui demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Bonjour Madame, je suis navré de vous déranger mais j'aurai voulu parler à M. Georges Donovan, lui répondit Sully.

- Attendait-il votre visite ? - Non. Mais c'est très important, il faut vraiment que je lui parle de toute urgence, insista Sully.

- Bien, je vais demander à M. Donovan s'il peut vous recevoir. Attendez ici. " La jeune femme referma la porte et le bruit de pas s'atténuait derrière la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, la femme de chambre revint et invita Sully à rentrer. L'appartement était très luxueux, preuve d'une certaine aisance, une odeur de thé à la menthe emplissait le hall.

- " Suivez-moi, je vous prie ", articula la jeune femme. Elle guida Sully jusque dans un grand salon où se trouvaient un homme d'une soixantaine d'années habillé d'un grand costume en compagnie d'une femme paraissant un peu plus jeune que lui. Tous deux assis dans le canapé, une tasse de thé à la main suivirent la femme de chambre et Sully entrer dans le salon. M. Donovan se leva et tendit sa main en direction de son hôte.

- " Cher Monsieur bonjour, vous me voyez plus que surpris de cette visite... Je me présente Georges Donovan, mais je suppose que vous me connaissez sinon vous ne seriez pas là, ironisa-t-il.

- Enchanté, Byron Sully. Je vous prie de m'excuser de cette intrusion mais j'aurais aimé vous parler en privé peut-être... - Pourquoi donc, nous pouvons parler devant ma femme, affirma M. Donovan.

- Mary Donovan, ravie de vous rencontrer, se présenta-t-elle.

- Merci, moi de même, répliqua Sully.

- De quoi vouliez vous me parler ? Je ne désire pas investir dans de nouvelles entreprises et je n'ai besoin de rien, déclara M. Donovan.

- Oh non, il y a erreur, je ne suis pas là pour des opérations financières ou pour vendre quoi que se soit ", s'expliqua Sully. M. Donovan regarda Sully l'air dubitatif.

- " Mais pourquoi êtes vous ici, cher Monsieur Sully.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer, je suis en quelque sorte un messager de votre famille.

- Je ne vous connais pas, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà rencontré, vous dîtes un ami de ma famille, reprit M. Donovan.

- Pas exactement, rectifia Sully, en fait j'ai fait récemment la connaissance de votre belle-fille Kassandra et de vos petits enfants Terence et Cindy. " Le visage de M. Donovan se contracta à ces mots et il se retourna en direction de la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur quelques instants. La femme de M. Donovan se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers son mari.

- " Georges ? " s'inquiéta-t-elle. M. Donovan ne lui répondit pas, sa femme se retourna vers Sully.

- " Je suis désolée... Mais cela fait tellement longtemps que mon mari n'a pas eu de nouvelles de sa famille... la renseigna-t-elle.

- Plus de dix ans ! " fit M. Donovan qui avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Mme Donovan invita Sully à s'installer dans le fauteuil du salon et lui proposa une tasse de thé qu'il déclina, M. Donovan vint s'asseoir près de sa femme sur le sofa.

- " Qu'avez vous à me dire ? reprit M. Donovan.

- Je crains que ce que je vais vous annoncer vous déplaise fortement... J'aurais préféré être l'émissaire de meilleures nouvelles, commença Sully.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Mary en prenant la main de son mari.

- Votre belle-fille Kassandra est gravement malade.

- Mon Dieu, répliqua Mary. Tu entends chéri ?

- Hum... fit Georges. - Elle est malheureusement atteinte de tuberculose, poursuivit Sully, et il ne lui reste plus longtemps à vivre. - C'est horrible, énonça Mary. - Votre fils Thomas est en mission quelque part, un endroit que j'ignore et vos petits enfants n'ont plus personne à part leur mère, amorça Sully.

- Pauvres enfants, déclara Mary en mettant une main devant sa bouche pour dissimuler son effroi.

- Vous êtes la seule personne qui leur reste, expliqua Sully. - Je crains qu'il ne vous faille retrouver leur père, signala enfin M. Donovan.

- Georges ! beugla Mary. Ils font partis de ta famille, se sont tes petits-enfants. - Je n'ai pas de famille ! aboya-t-il. Je n'en ai plus depuis que mon propre fils m'a tourné le dos. - Monsieur, essaya Sully, je ne connais pas vos histoires de famille mais Terence et Cindy ont plus que besoin de vous aujourd'hui.

- Effectivement vous ne connaissez pas ma famille au quel cas vous ne vous seriez pas permis de venir me parler de Tom et de sa famille, brailla Georges.

- Je t'en prie, clama Mary, ça fait tellement longtemps.

- Tu n'étais pas là toi, fit il en s'adressant à sa femme, quand mon fils s'est aguiché de cette femme, qu'il m'a laissé tomber pour elle ! s'énerva-t-il. - Non effectivement, mais tu m'as raconté cette histoire et je te prie de changer de ton à mon égard, cela fait cinq ans que je suis ta femme et je ne te permet pas de me parler ainsi, s'irrita Mary.

- Excuse-moi, fit Georges qui se radoucit. Cette histoire m'a tellement fait mal... Vous savez qui je suis ? reprit-il à l'intention de Sully. - Je ne suis pas d'ici, lui expliqua Sully, je viens du Colorado. - Eh bien je vais vous le dire, continua le vieil homme. Je suis Georges Donovan, propriétaire de la filiale ' Donovan Games ' spécialisée dans la vente de jouets et articles pour enfants depuis 1800. Cela fait soixante-dix-sept ans que nous vendons nos stocks à Denver, nous sommes le plus grand magasin de toute la ville. Mon grand-père à créé cette boutique en 1799 depuis nous sommes gérants de père en fils, tout les hommes de la famille Donovan se sont occupés du magasin, l'ont fait développé, connaître aux yeux de tous. Tout les Donovan ! répéta-t-il. Tous ! Tous, sauf Tom... J'attendais tellement depuis la naissance de mon fils unique, il aurait dû faire de grandes choses pour ' Donovan Games ', exporter nos jeux dans toute l'Amérique, tous les enfants auraient demandé un jeu Donovan. Vous comprenez mon indignation quand mon fils m'a dit qu'il préférait s'engager dans l'armée plutôt que de poursuivre ce grand travail qu'avait entreprit ma famille ! Monsieur voulait se battre en l'honneur de sa patrie pour défendre les américains ! J'avais tellement nourri d'espoir en lui, ce qu'il m'a fait c'était comme me poignarder dans le dos. De plus, il s'est permis de mettre enceinte une femme qui vivait dans la misère alors qu'il n'avait que dix-huit ans. Vous vous rendez compte, Monsieur Sully, il s'est marié avec cette femme qui n'avait pas un sou alors que je le lui avais interdit ! '' Un Donovan épouse la fille qu'il a mise enceinte et qui vivait dans la rue '' disait le Denver Post à l'époque... Quelle honte pour la lignée des Donovan et pour l'image du '' Donovan Games ''.

- Georges ! gronda son épouse.

- Il n'a jamais respecter mes souhaits et en plus il a sali notre réputation. - Je ne connais pas votre fils, répliqua Sully, mais je ne vois pas ce que vous lui reprochez. Il a pris conscience de ses actes et à assumer ces responsabilités. Il n'a pas fait ce que vous, vous vouliez qu'il fasse, il s'est fabriqué sa propre destinée en choisissant ce qu'il lui plairait de faire. Alors excusez-moi, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous lui vouez une telle haine.

- Comment osez-vous ? s'énerva Georges. De quel droit jugez vous mon comportement, Monsieur Sully ! Je n'ai plus de famille, pour moi j'ai enterré mon fils il y a dix ans !

- Mais vos petits enfants ont besoin de vous maintenant, ils n'ont plus que vous !

- Ils ont un père, qu'il endosse ses responsabilités. Je ne suis qu'un étranger pour eux. - Je t'en prie, Georges, s'exaspéra Mary. - Fichez le camp, maintenant je ne veux plus vous revoir ! explosa Georges.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Mary à l'intention de Sully, il ne changera pas d'avis. - Votre belle fille et vos petits enfants se trouvent à l'hôpital Jonathan Smith. Ils ont besoin de vous, ne les abandonnez pas...

- Sortez ! hurla Georges. Any, mettez cet homme dehors. - Monsieur, je vous prie de sortir s'il vous plaît ", fit la femme de chambre à l'intention de Sully. Sully s'exécuta mais il ne put réprimer la rage qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de M. Donovan. - " Nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix que de les mettre dans un orphelinat, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir changer les choses ! " cria-t-il alors que la femme de chambre lui faisait quitter l'appartement. Mikaëla vit la porte se refermer après le passage de Lizzy, son cœur battait la chamade. Arrivée devant la porte elle lut '' Privé, interdit au public ''. Elle se fichait de ce panneau et décida d'entrer tout de même, elle saisit la poignée et poussa la porte. Au même moment Kristie l'interpella :

- " Docteur Quinn, vous ne pouvez pas aller dans cette pièce, c'est la morgue ! " Bien que Mikaëla eut compris les propos de l'infirmière d'accueil, elle jugea que l'enjeu de cette rencontre était trop important. Le courant d'air dégagé par l'ouverture de la porte contenait une odeur âcre celle qui se dégageait des corps inertes après maintes et maintes efforts pour les sauver. Malgré l'atmosphère, Mikaëla descendit une à une les marches de l'escalier qui se trouvait derrière la porte et qui s'enfonçait comme dans les profondeurs de l'enfer. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, les poils de son échine se hérissaient sur sa nuque, la chaleur du couloir de l'hôpital était loin maintenant, il faisait plus frais. Mikaëla arriva enfin au bas des marches et découvrit une salle, certainement la chambre funéraire, où se trouvaient plusieurs lits qui servaient à installer les cadavres pour les nettoyer, un évier avec une pompe, une table de préparation, une armoire remplie de baquets et au fond Mikaëla décela deux nouvelles portes. L'une d'entre elles s'ouvrit et Lizzy sortit de l'embrasure attachant les boutons de la blouse blanche qu'elle venait de vêtir, elle parlait à voix haute : '' Il m'a pas raté ce vieux schnock de Garett '', apparemment elle n'était pas seule, une autre femme qui lui répondit se trouvait dans l'arrière salle. Lizzy éclata de rire en réponse aux commentaires de sa collègue et referma la porte derrière elle.

- " Bon allez au travail ", dit-elle à voix haute en découvrant le premier cadavre couché sur le lit. " Alors Papi, on fait dodo, t'as bien raison... Ouah c'est pas du jolie joli tout ça ", fit elle lorsqu'elle le dénuda. " Au boulot ! " Lizzy se dirigea vers l'armoire et en extirpa une éponge ainsi qu'une bassine qu'elle emplit d'eau dans l'évier, elle ne remarqua même pas Mikaëla qui la scrutait sans oser l'interrompre dans ses gestes. Quand elle se retourna pour rejoindre son plan de travail, elle vit Mikaëla.

- " Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là vous ! s'énerva-t-elle. Tu me parais un peu chaude pour te trouver ici ! ". Lizzy éclata de rire lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Mikaëla s'empourprer, sa collègue de travail sortit à son tour de la pièce du fond en s'exultant d'avance :

- " Ben en voilà une drôle de morte, pas vrai Lizzy !

- Arrête Vanessa tu vas la choquer... Le salon de beauté c'est en face chérie ! ", pouffa-t-elle. Les deux jeunes femmes s'esclaffèrent devant la pauvre Mikaëla qui ouvrait la bouche sans pouvoir en faire sortir le moindre son.

- " Est Papi, tu devrais avoir honte, se foutre à poil devant une femme de la haute ça se fait pas ", ironisa Vanessa en recouvrant le vieil homme d'un drap blanc. Vanessa et Lizzy continuaient de ricaner.

- " Je... Je suis médecin ", commença Mikaëla d'une voix assez fébrile. Ces deux dames reprirent leur sérieux et dévisagèrent Mikaëla de haut en bas.

- " T'entends ça Lizzy, continua Vanessa, c'est qu'elle va nous les ressusciter ! " Elles recommencèrent à nouveau à rire quand après quelques minutes de franches rigolades, Vanessa s'arrêta.

- " Bon allez, assez jubiler, moi j'ai finit ma journée. Je te laisse Lizzy.

- Ouais, c'est ça, bonne après-midi, à demain Ness ! " Vanessa passa devant Mikaëla en réprimant un éclat de rire et monta lentement les marches.

- " Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici doc, reprit Lizzy. - Vous êtes Lizzy Tate, lui demanda Mikaëla en s'approchant.

- Ça dépend ce que vous lui voulez, se moqua Lizzy. - Je sais que vous êtes Lizzy Tate, j'ai entendu M. Garett le dire. - Si vous le savez pourquoi vous me posez la question ?

- Je suis le docteur Mikaëla Quinn ", fit-elle en ignorant la question de Lizzy, et... " Mikaëla s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit le teint blanc semblable au vieil homme apparaître sur le visage de Lizzy. La mine de la jeune femme avait effectivement changé lorsque Mikaëla s'était présentée.

- " Vous allez bien, lui demanda Mikaëla en voyant le teint de sa peau.

- Oui, oui... Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez docteur Quinn.

- Mon nom ne vous dit rien ? l'interrogea Mikaëla. Je me suis rendue hier à l'hôpital Abraham Lincoln votre précédent lieu de travail, pour retrouver mon frère.

- Ecoutez j'ai pas que ça à faire que d'écouter vos histoires, je bosse ! s'offusqua Lizzy.

- S'il vous plaît, c'est très important, M. Smith m'a dit que vous vous occupiez dorénavant de mon frère, de Mikey ! lui expliqua Mikaëla. En entendant ce prénom, Lizzy tressaillit. Lizzy balança sa tête en arrière avec un large sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres, Mikaëla l'observa sans dire mots en attendant qu'elle engage à nouveau la conversation.

- " Alors comme ça vous êtes la sœur de Mikey, Mikaëla Quinn c'est ça !

- Vous connaissez mon frère ? fit Mikaëla après une longue hésitation.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? " objecta Lizzy. Mikaëla sentait une chaleur l'envahir, la jeune femme qu'elle avait cessé de rechercher se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle, elle se tenait debout juste devant elle.

- " Mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à y croire, ça me fait tellement plaisir de vous rencontrer, lui livra Mikaëla. - Ouais, bah c'est pas réciproque, se froissa Lizzy.

- Je vous demande pardon, fit Mikaëla sans rien n'y comprendre. - Vous vous imaginiez quoi !?! déclara Lizzy. Que j'allais vous sauter dans les bras. - Non, c'est à dire que... hésita Mikaëla. Je suis tellement impatiente de rencontrer mon frère que... - Impatiente ? reprit-elle. Vous vous fichez de qui, ça fait plus de quarante ans que Mikey vivait dans cet établissement l'hôpital Abraham Lincoln, et vous vous dîtes impatiente ? Non, mais dîtes moi que je rêve... Vous pensiez que vous alliez pouvoir faire intrusion dans sa vie, lui dire ' Bonjour c'est moi, ta sœur, je t'aime tellement tu sais, je vais te ramener avec moi et nous serons à jamais heureux ensembles '.

- Il est évident que compte tenu des circonstances, je ne puisse vous l'enlever, se justifia Mikaëla. J'aurais simplement voulu pouvoir le rencontrer, lui expliquer pourquoi...

- Ça suffit, la coupa Lizzy. Vous arrivez trop tard ! - Je suis désolée... Je sais que... - Vous ne savez rien du tout ! De toute cette souffrance qu'il a enduré toute sa vie, j'étais son unique famille. Il n'avait que moi dans sa misérable vie. " Mikaëla sentit son sang frappé violemment contre ses tempes, pourquoi Lizzy utilisait le passé pour parler de son frère, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête ; les pires horreurs emplissaient ses pensées. Son inquiétude s'amplifiât encore lorsque Mikaëla vit couler des larmes sur les joues rosies de Lizzy.

- " Que se passe-t-il, osa enfin Mikaëla. - Vous arrivez trop tard ! lui confessa alors Lizzy. Il est mort ! Vous entendez mort et enterré !

- Non, pas ça... " hala Mikaëla. La vue de Mikaëla se brouilla, la pièce tourna tout autour d'elle.

- " Oh non, pourquoi Mon Dieu... Pourquoi ? gémit-elle dans un sanglot. - C'est de votre faute s'il est mort ! répliqua abruptement Lizzy. Si votre famille aurait continuer d'envoyer de l'argent pour sa convalescence à l'hôpital Abraham Lincoln, il serait encore envie ! Ces soins prodigués dans cet établissement lui étaient bénéfiques... S'il y serait resté, il serait vivant ! C'est de votre faute, je ne vous le pardonnerais jamais ! Fichez le camp ! " Mikaëla eut l'impression d'être un prisonnier dont les jurais l'accablait de ses torts en attendant sa condamnation... Le souffle court, Mikaëla eut beaucoup de mal à respirer, l'atmosphère devenait irrespirable. Lizzy qui lui hurlait de déguerpir, l'abasourdit ; elle puisa dans les dernières forces qui lui restaient pour disparaître de la chambre funéraire et gravir les marches qui lui permettraient de respirer à l'extérieur. Mikaëla saisit la poignée de la porte et tomba à terre avant même qu'elle ne puisse sortir, elle s'écroula franchement sur les marches exacerbées de l'escalier et la porte se refermât aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas le courage de retenter son éclipse, elle se laissa aller à gémir en haut de l'escalier des enfers. Son mouchoir positionné sous son nez, était devenu aussi humide qu'une serviette dans laquelle elle se serait essuyée au sortir de son bain. Les épreuves de ces derniers jours l'avait tellement anéantie qu'elle voulu à son tour que Dieu la rappelle à ses côtés, elle avait tellement espéré rencontrer son frère jumeau. La vie lui semblât injuste et horrible, la façon dont sa destinée jouait avec ces nerfs. Elle repensa au début de cette histoire lorsque Rébécca lui a annoncé l'existence de Mikey, abandonné par ces parents à la naissance parce qu'il était anormal, son envoi dans cet hôpital spécialisé pour soigner les trisomiques, son éviction quarante ans après parce que sa mère qui lui envoyait régulièrement de l'argent pour payer ces frais est morte. Tout ce qu'elle a dû endurer ces trois derniers jours : revenir dans la maison où elle avait vécu avec sa mère, la disparition des papiers qui la guideraient vers son frère, le renvoi de Mikey de l'hôpital, la rencontre avec Terence et Cindy, la maladie fatale de leur mère. Elle crut enfin que son cauchemar allait se terminer quand elle avait retrouvé par le plus grand des hasards Lizzy Tate, l'infirmière et amie de son frère jumeau qui détenait sa garde. Elle pensait voir le bout du tunnel, enfin ; mais jamais elle ne se serait doutée échouer si près du but... C'était une chose certaine, jamais elle n'aura eu la chance de voir Mikey, sa moitié de cœur. La porte en haut des escaliers se rouvrit subitement manquant de culbuter Mikaëla qui était assise juste derrière.

- " Ben alors ma jolie ! T'es encore là ? Si tu veux dormir, y a des hôtels pour ça ! " s'esclaffa Vanessa, la collègue mortuaire de Lizzy. Mikaëla se décala pour lui permettre de passer.

- " C'est trop gentil, fallait pas te déranger ! se moqua-t-elle. Je comprends, tu voulais pas que je marche sur ta jolie robe... " Vanessa la dépassa et descendit rapidement les marches de l'escalier. Mikaëla qui comprit qu'elle gênait se releva tant bien que mal, elle frotta sa robe pour la débarrasser d'éventuelles saletés et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'elle entendit Vanessa discuter avec Lizzy. Elles se trouvaient certes un peu plus bas qu'elle mais elle perçut nettement leur conversation.

- " Je suis désolée, fit Vanessa, avec notre invitée surprise, j'ai complètement oublier de te dire que Mark a fini de réparer ton fauteuil roulant, alors tu pourras passer la récupérer à l'appartement dès que tu voudras.

- Merci, c'est trop gentil... Je passerais le prendre en fin de soirée si ça ne vous dérange pas, lui répondit Lizzy. - Non, sans problème, lui assura Vanessa. - On fait comme ça alors, tu remercieras ton mari pour le service. - T'inquiète ça lui a fait plaisir et sinon comment va ton cher et tendre ? - Mieux... Je crois qu'il commence à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie. Bon c'est pas le grand luxe de sa chambre quand il était à Lincoln mais bon c'est toujours mieux que rien.

- C'est sûr, tu l'embrasseras de ma part OK ", acheva Vanessa. Mikaëla n'arriva pas à croire ce que ses oreilles avaient entendu. Il était indéniable que Lizzy lui avait menti, son frère était bel et bien vivant : cette conversation en était la preuve évidente. Pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons, Mikaëla franchit la porte pour se rendre dans le couloir, Vanessa ne devait pas savoir qu'elle avait surpris leur conversation : il est désormais important de négliger aucun détail pour ne pas provoquer la suspicion. Dès que Vanessa s'esquiva de l'hôpital, Mikaëla regagna la morgue. Malgré les battements accélérés de son cœur, il faisait tellement froid dans cette pièce qu'elle crut qu'elle était morte. Lizzy venait à peine de commencer à nettoyer le premier cadavre que Mikaëla vint l'interrompre en lui arrachant des mains l'éponge qu'elle tenait. - " A quel jeu jouez vous ? lui sorti rudement Mikaëla en lui prenant le bras.

- Est ! Non, mais ça va pas, qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? s'offusqua Lizzy en dégageant rapidement son bras. - Comment osez vous ? s'énerva Mikaëla. - Ecoutez, je commence à en avoir par dessus la tête de vos histoires... Si vous n'avez rien à faire, c'est pas mon cas cher Docteur Quinn, vous voyez tout ça, fit elle en désignant les lits recouverts de cadavres, eh bien je ne pourrais pas partir avant de les avoir nettoyés.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre amie Vanessa vous a dit que ça ne l'a dérangerait pas que vous passiez tardivement chez elle ce soir, lui lança habilement Mikaëla. - Quoi ? déglutit Lizzy. - Je suis vraiment navrée, ironisa Mikaëla, mais j'ai entendu votre conversation avec votre amie ". Lizzy essaya de dissimuler sa surprise mais son teint trahissait son émotion. - " Et alors ? lui sortit nerveusement Lizzy. - Et alors ? répéta Mikaëla. Vous m'avez menti ! - A quel propos ? fit mine Lizzy comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce dont lui parlait Mikaëla. - Arrêtez de faire l'innocente, vous savez parfaitement de quoi je veux vous parler. - Non désolée, je ne vois pas... - Mon frère ! Il n'est pas mort ! - Bien sûr que si, mais vous ne m'avez pas l'air aussi triste que vous ne vouliez me le faire croire tout à l'heure ! - Ça vous amuse de jouer avec les sentiments des autres ou vous êtes peut-être tout simplement masochiste. - J'en ai assez... Je ne vous laisserais pas m'insulter de la sorte. " Lizzy tenta de se diriger vers les escaliers mais Mikaëla la retint.

- " Vous n'irez nul part, lui assura Mikaëla. Laquelle de nous deux a menti d'après vous ?

- Votre frère est mort et je n'ai plus rien à voir avec vous...

- Faux... Mikey est bien vivant, lui confia Mikaëla, et vous le savez. - Ah oui et qu'est-ce qui vous fait supposer ça docteur ? - Eh bien tout d'abord cette histoire de fauteuil roulant pourquoi auriez vous besoin d'un fauteuil roulant s'il n'était pas pour Mikey ? Et je vous ai entendu discuter avec Vanessa de votre ami, de votre cher et tendre... C'est étrange lui aussi a résidé à l'hôpital Abraham Lincoln comme Mikey à moins que vous ne vous soyez aguichés de plusieurs trisomiques et que vous les ayez tous ramenés chez vous, vous vous êtes trahies vous même ", lui jeta alors Mikaëla. Lizzy qui faisait mine de regarder par terre pendant la plaidoirie de Mikaëla, dévisagea maintenant son accusatrice en lançant des éclairs avec ses yeux. Mikaëla sentit la haine au travers de son regard, l'assurance qu'elle avait alors prise se déroba. Bien qu'elle disposait des cartes de la vérité dans ses mains elle comprit qu'elles ne lui serviraient plus à rien maintenant. Lizzy se mit à rire, à ricaner, elle jubila follement devant Mikaëla qui s'inquiéta de la réaction de celle-ci face à l'évidence...

- " C'est vrai j'ai menti, avoua enfin Lizzy avec un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. - Pourquoi m'avoir dit que Mikey était mort ? lui demanda alors Mikaëla. - Pourquoi ? reprit-elle. C'est vous qui me posez cette question, Madame Je Sais Tout avec ces grands airs supérieurs. - Ecoutez, si j'ai dit ou fait quoi que se soit qui vous a gêné, je m'en excuse, tenta adroitement Mikaëla. - Oui effectivement... Cela fait maintenant pratiquement une heure que vous n'arrêtez pas de m'importuner. - Tout ce que je vous demandais, c'est des nouvelles de mon frère, se justifia Mikaëla qui s'efforça de maîtriser sa colère. Au lieu de ça, vous ne m'avez raconté que des histoires...

- J'y crois pas... s'énerva tout d'un coup Lizzy. Pour qui vous prenez vous ? Après plus de quarante ans, Madame voudrait prendre enfin contact avec son frère qui a vécu comme un pauvre orphelin dans une chambre d'un hôpital au milieu de centaines de malades à moitié fou, enfermé entre ces quatre murs, sans amour ni sollicitude ni compassion... Il ne possédait rien... Grâce au ciel, on lui envoyait un peu d'argent pour qu'il puisse rester dans sa chambre comme un prisonnier... Enfin jusqu'à un certain temps, puisque vous le savez mieux que moi, il a été obligé de quitter son lieu d'attache puisque plus personne ne lui envoyait sa pension mensuelle depuis la mort de votre mère. - Vous êtes au courant pour... continua Mikaëla.

- Pour votre mère, la si distinguée et avare Mme Elisabeth Quinn. Bien sûr que je le suis... Elle n'a jamais rendu visite à son propre fils, pas une fois... Pas plus que vous d'ailleurs, vous devriez avoir honte, comment pouvez-vous vous regarder dans la glace le matin en laissant pour contre votre frère ! - Je viens juste d'apprendre son existence, se justifia Mikaëla, il y a quelques jours... Ma mère nous l'avait toujours caché jusqu'à présent, c'est en rangeant ses affaires après sa mort que nous avons découvert Mikey. - Et vous voudriez me faire croire ça ? s'indigna Lizzy. - C'est pourtant la stricte vérité. - Je connais bien votre famille, je sais de quoi vous êtes capables... Que penser d'une famille qui se décharge d'un enfant anormal à sa naissance en l'envoyant dans une institution spécialisée, qui envoie quelques pots de vins histoire d'avoir bonne conscience, qui paie de grandes études à la sœur jumelle de Mikey pour qu'elle devienne une femme médecin.

- Comment savez vous... ? - Je me suis renseignée figurez-vous quand j'ai commencé à travailler à l'hôpital Abraham Lincoln et que j'avais la charge de veiller sur mon premier patient : le petit Mikey X. Il m'a simplement fallu chercher quelques informations dans les dossiers de M. Smith pour obtenir son véritable nom de famille, quand j'ai appris qu'il était l'héritier d'une famille bourgeoise, j'ai effectuer quelques recherches sur les Quinn et je suis arrivée à remonter jusqu'à votre naissance, c'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'il avait une sœur jumelle, '' normale '' elle. Quand j'ai appris la mort de votre mère il y a quelques mois en sachant qu'elle n'avait rien légué à son propre fils, qu'elle ne l'avait même pas mentionné dans son testament, j'ai vraiment compris qu'il était seul au monde ; j'étais la seule personne qui lui restait.

- J'aurais voulu être présente pour lui... Mais je ne savais pas... Je voudrais tellement l'aider maintenant, me rendre utile dans sa guérison. - Il n'a pas besoin de vous ! s'emporta Lizzy. C'est trop tard, je l'ai pris sous mon aile depuis l'âge de seize ans alors que j'en avais dix-huit, nous sommes intimement liés. Vous voyez, nous ne pouvez rien lui apporter de plus que je ne puisse le faire. Sur le plan médical il n'attend plus rien de la médecine, il peut vivre sans suivi médical, je lui ai appris à écrire son prénom puis son nom de famille, à les lire, c'est moi qui lui a tout appris, aujourd'hui il peut se débrouiller seul, il n'est pas encore autonome mais il s'arrange. Vous n'êtes rien en cela alors vous pouvez reprendre vos clicks et vos clac et repartir d'où vous venez.

- J'aurais tellement voulu le rencontrer... Il fait parti de ma famille. - C'est hors de question, je vous interdit de le rencontrer... Il est dorénavant sous ma garde. - De quel droit m'empêcheriez vous de voir Mikey ! - Il ignore tout de vous ! Je ne veux pas qu'il sache qu'il a de la famille, ça risquerait de le troubler. - Vous voulez vous le garder pour vous toute seule, mais moi je suis sa famille et vous vous n'êtes rien aux yeux de la loi.

- Ne vous avisez pas de me le prendre, la menaça Lizzy. - Je veux juste le voir... - Non ! s'irrita Lizzy. Partez ! Maintenant ! - Je ne partirais pas tant que vous ne me permettrez pas de voir Mikey ! - Ça suffit ! fit Lizzy dont le visage était devenu écarlate par la fureur qui l'envahissait. Vous ne me le prendrez pas, il m'appartient ! J'ai sacrifier toute ma vie pour lui, j'aurais pu gravir les échelons, devenir infirmière en chef, muter dans un grand hôpital de la Nouvelle Orléans mais j'ai refusé pour pouvoir m'occuper de Mikey... Je croyais en lui et en son héritage, vous m'avez arrachez la part de succession qui me revenait de droit vous ne me retirerez pas Mikey même s'il doit être plus malheureux avec moi qu'avec vous !

- Alors c'était pour ça que vous vous étiez aguichée de lui, comprit Mikaëla, c'était pour l'argent. Vous espériez qu'un héritage revienne à Mikey pour le lui usurper. - C'était plus que légitime, je m'occupais de lui comme sa femme ! Je l'aimais ! - Vous aimiez ce qu'il possédait pas ce qu'il était, c'est différent, rectifia alors Mikaëla. - De toute manière, ça ne changera rien... Vous allez souffrir, lui avoua Lizzy, comme moi j'ai souffert quand votre mère à bafoué son fils de son testament, jamais vous ne verrez votre frère ! " Lizzy ricana, sa poitrine se bombait à mesure de ces rires, elle semblait enivrer dans la démence. Devant ce spectacle, Mikaëla eu beaucoup de mal à contenir son angoisse, elle tenta en vain de contrôler le tremblement de ces mains. Elle savait que Lizzy ne la laisserait pas rencontrer son frère, elle était seule avec elle, seule avec une aliénée, personne ne savait où elle se trouvait ; il fallait qu'elle prévienne Sully, avec son aide, ils auront plus de chance de persuader Lizzy afin qu'ils puissent rencontrer Mikey. Face à elle, Lizzy jubila, elle ne cessait de rire à plein poumons comme une déséquilibrée. Devant sa folie, Mikaëla éprouva le besoin de s'enfuir, son seul échappatoire était les escaliers. Elle la dépassa prudemment, au même moment Lizzy s'aperçut de sa fuite. Alors que Mikaëla reprit sa trousse de médecin qu'elle avait déposée sur la table, Lizzy saisit la bassine en ferraille qui se trouvait près du corps inerte qu'elle avait commencé à nettoyer, la brandit en l'air et l'abattit sur la tête de Mikaëla à l'instant où celle-ci se retourna pour chercher du regard son ennemie. Mikaëla ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva, la lourde bassine vint lui assainir un violent coup au crâne qui la plongea dans un profond sommeil. Le corps inerte de Mikaëla tomba violemment sur le sol froid de la morgue dans un fracas sourd. Le corps de Mikaëla joncha le parterre de carreaux blancs. Du sang lui coulait légèrement de la tête sur le côté droit. Lizzy qui observa sa victime, reposa doucement la bassine qui lui avait servi à blesser Mikaëla. Elle s'accroupit au sol pour tâter le cou de son martyr afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne respirait plus, elle n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête : se venger. Elle avait tellement espéré obtenir une part de l'héritage de Mikey, depuis le début elle ne pensait qu'à ça ; elle se revoit encore, estimer la valeur du legs... Au fur et à mesure que les années passèrent, elle s'était attachée à Mikey, ce qui devait être qu'une simple histoire d'argent s'est transformée en une réelle amitié et même en une histoire d'amour... Mais Lizzy est trop possessive, elle ne peut partager l'homme qu'elle aime ; elle se souvient que quand M. Smith voulu qu'une collègue, une autre infirmière s'occupe de Mikey avec elle, elle l'avait menacée si bien que celle ci démissionna par frayeur... Tous craignaient la folie démentielle de Lizzy, seule Vanessa avait réussit à devenir son amie. Les doigts de Lizzy pressaient le cou de Mikaëla, elle sentit son pouls, son cœur battait toujours... Elle se positionna derrière la tête de Mikaëla et souleva sa victime en la prenant sous les bras afin de la guider jusqu'à l'une des portes qui se trouvaient au fond de la pièce. Arrivée devant la porte, elle laissa retomber le corps de Mikaëla et saisit la poignée. Lizzy reprit alors sa proie et la traîna jusque dans cette salle où se trouvait des dizaines de cadavres qui jonchaient les étagères. Afin de préserver les tissus des dépouilles, la pièce était réfrigérée, la température ambiante avoisinait les zéro degrés ; Lizzy déposa au milieu de cette salle le corps inanimé de Mikaëla. Avant de refermer la porte matelassée, Lizzy attrapa la trousse de Mikaëla tombée au sol lors de l'attaque et la jeta dans la pièce réfrigérée au côté de sa propriétaire. Lizzy referma la lourde porte, se rendit dans le vestibule où elle se changea, gravit les marches de l'escalier et s'enfuit de l'hôpital incognito.

- " Docteur Howard, fit Sully en l'apercevant sortir de la chambre de Mme Donovan. Comment va-t-elle. - Malheureusement son état s'est encore aggravé, je crains qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps, lui avoua le docteur Howard.

- Mikaëla est aux côtés de Mme Donovan ? lui demanda alors Sully.

- Non seuls les enfants se trouvent avec elle, je n'ai pas vu le docteur Quinn depuis que nous nous sommes quittés ce midi.

- C'est impossible, elle devait veiller sur sa patiente... C'est elle qui a emmené les enfants ici avec sa sœur.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu, je croyais qu'elle était avec vous, cela m'étonnait de ne pas la voir cette après-midi.

- Bien, souffla Sully, je vous remercie.

- Vous devriez rejoindre les enfants, ils risquent d'avoir besoin de vous. " Sully hocha la tête et remercia le docteur Howard d'une poignée de main. A l'intérieur de la chambre, Sully découvrit Terence et Cindy en larmes pendant que Mme Donovan délivrait difficilement ces dernières paroles. - " Heureusement vous êtes là, répliqua Kristie en percevant Sully. - Que se passe-t-il, s'inquiéta subitement Sully. - C'est la fin, lui délivra Kristie, je vais chercher le docteur Howard. Rester avec eux. " Terence et Cindy prostrés près du lit de leur mère, essuyèrent les larmes qui leur coulaient sur les joues. Mme Donovan tenait dans chacune de ses mains, celles de des enfants en leur susurrant ses adieux. - " Vous devez être forts les enfants, leur livra délicatement Mme Donovan. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous offrir davantage... Je m'en veux tellement de vous laisser, je vous aime tant. - On t'aime aussi beaucoup Maman, gémit Terence. - Qu'allez vous devenir mes petits agneaux ? Promettez moi de rester ensemble... Vous serez plus robustes ensemble. Même si la vie n'est pas facile, vous devez vous accrocher, Mme Donovan s'interrompit prise d'une brutale quinte de toux. J'ai tellement peur pour vous... - Il ne faut pas, ma petite maman... lui assura Cindy. Même si tu nous quittes, tu veilleras toujours sur nous de là haut et nous te garderons à jamais dans notre cœur. Nous ne serons pas vraiment séparés... - Comme tu es gentille... C'est vrai tu as raison, admit péniblement Mme Donovan. Quoi que vous fassiez, je serais toujours fière de vous. - Ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'avenir de vos enfants, je veillerais à ce qu'ils soient heureux, lui promit Sully. J'y veillerais personnellement, je ne les laisserais pas livrés à eux-mêmes, je vous en fait le serment.

- Merci, Merci... répéta la pauvre femme dans son lit de mort. Que Dieu vous protège mes enfants, vous aussi... fit elle à l'intention de Sully. Je me sens tellement bien, maintenant que je sais que vous n'êtes plus seuls mes amours... - T'en vas pas Maman, l'implora Terence. - Soyez courageux... souffla Mme Donovan dont la respiration se faisait plus forte. Je vous aimerais à jamais...

- Le petit ange, je le vois, fit la jeune Cindy, il vient chercher Maman... " Le docteur Howard accompagné de Kristie et d'un révérend arriva dans la chambre et prit le pouls de Mme Donovan.

- " Je t'aime ma petite Maman, lui confia une dernière fois Cindy en émoi. Prends soin de ma si gentille Maman, petit Ange !

- Maman ! " hurla Terence lorsque sa mère lui lâcha la main. Mme Donovan délivra sa dernière respiration et referma les yeux à jamais.

- " C'est terminé, déclara amèrement le docteur Howard.

- Non ", brailla Terence en secouant nerveusement sa mère. Sully s'avança vers les enfants et serra la petite Cindy tout en essayant de calmer Terence qui s'effondra dans ses bras. Tout frissonnant Sully réconforta les deux enfants pendant que le docteur Howard et Kristie recouvrirent le visage de Mme Donovan alors que le révérend balbutiait quelques paroles évangiles. - " Mon Dieu ", articula Rébécca qui venait d'arriver en découvrant la scène de désarroi. Le temps d'effectuer une prière en réalisant le signe de la croix, elle vint prêter main forte à Sully afin de réchauffer les coeurs meurtris des enfants. Terence et Cindy embrassèrent une dernière fois le front de leur mère avant qu'une infirmière n'emmène le corps immobile de Mme Donovan.

- " Les pauvres enfants se sont enfin endormis, répliqua Rébécca, en refermant la porte d'une chambre à l'étage réservé aux enfants. - Pauvres gosses, c'est vraiment terrible ce qu'ils vivent aujourd'hui, concéda Sully. - Oui, ce n'est pas facile lorsqu'on est adulte de faire face à une telle situation... Je n'ose penser ce que ce doit être pour ces enfants. Heureusement que le docteur Howard nous a permis d'occuper cette chambre pour que les enfants se reposent. - J'espère que le réveil ne sera pas trop douloureux... lui confia Sully. - Je ne comprends vraiment pas où est Mikaëla, signala Rébécca. - Oui c'est étrange... Vous m'avez dit que la dernière fois que vous l'aviez vu c'était avant de partir au bureau des armées.

- Oui, je l'ai quittée au rez-de-chaussée, un peu avant le bureau d'accueil... Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait ensuite, cela ne ressemble pas à Mikaëla de laisser une patiente sans surveillance d'autant plus qu'elle devait garder les enfants. - C'est vrai que ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes... confirma Sully. - A moins qu'elle n'est regagnée l'hôtel pour récupérer quelque chose... proposa Rébécca.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu faire à l'hôtel... Je ne sais pas, ça me semble bizarre, elle aurait certainement laissé un message, elle nous aurait prévenu... Ce qui est encore plus étonnant, c'est que le docteur Howard ne l'ai pas vu de l'après-midi, elle n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça. - Je ne sais pas, je n'y comprends rien... Tout cela ne correspond pas au comportement de Mikaëla.

- Comment était elle avant que vous ne partiez. - Secouée, elle venait juste d'apprendre aux enfants que leur mère ne survivrait pas à sa maladie... - Ce matin, elle n'était pas dans son assiette... Avec ce qui s'est passé hier pour Mikey. - Et aujourd'hui avec les enfants... - Je vais me renseigner à l'accueil, peut-être que quelqu'un l'a aperçu, projeta Sully. - Entendu, moi je reste ici au cas où les enfants auraient besoin de moi. " - " Chambre 250, deuxième étage, renseigna Kristie à un couple de personnes âgées qui rendaient visite à leurs petits enfants nés hier. - Merci Mademoiselle, font ils avant de se diriger vers la cage d'escalier. - M. Sully, entrepris Kristie en le voyant s'approcher du bureau d'accueil. Comment vont les enfants ? - Ils dorment, Rébécca est à leur côté... lui répondit calmement Sully.

- Pauvres petits, perdre leur mère si jeune. Si leur grand-père ne veut pas d'eux et que l'armée ne retrouve pas la trace de leur père, qu'allez vous faire, lui demanda Kristie inquiète pour l'avenir de Terence et Cindy. - Je l'ignore encore, admit Sully. - Ne les envoyez pas dans un orphelinat, j'y ai déjà travaillé au début de ma carrière et les choses que j'ai vu là bas me resteront à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire... Si vous pouviez éviter de faire deux victimes de plus... - Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferais mon possible pour qu'ils ne finissent pas dans un endroit pareil... A propos, fit Sully en changeant de sujet, vous n'auriez pas vu Mikaëla ? - Le docteur Quinn !?! reprit Kristie. Attendez que je réfléchisse... Oui je me souviens, juste en début d'après midi, elle se dirigeait au sous-sol. - Au sous-sol ? répéta Sully.

- Oui, là où se trouve la.... " commença Kristie coupée par l'arrivée du docteur Garett. L'homme vêtu de blanc accompagné d'une infirmière interrompit la conversation de Sully et Kristie. - " Kristie, savez-vous où est passé l'infirmière Tate ? lui demanda nerveusement le docteur Garett. - Je l'ai vue peu de temps avant que vous lui ayez parlé tout à l'heure, répliqua Kristie. - Vous ne l'avez pas vu repartir ? l'interrogea une nouvelle fois le docteur Garett. - Non, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis... Elle est probablement à la morgue. - Négatif, riposta le docteur Garett. Nous y revenons et Lizzy Tate ne s'y trouve pas, d'ailleurs c'est bien simple, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a encore fabriqué toute l'après-midi puisqu'elle n'a pas effectué son travail, tout est exactement pareil depuis le départ de sa collègue : elle n'a rien fait du tout ! - Lizzy Tate ? répéta Sully qui se souvint de ce nom. - Vous connaissez cette femme ? lui demanda poliment le docteur Garett. - Non.. Non pas exactement, juste de nom, lui répondit aimablement Sully.

- Je suis désolée, poursuivit Kristie, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir remarqué le départ de Lizzy. - Je lui avais pourtant demander de se rendre à mon bureau avant qu'elle ne parte, s'énerva le docteur Garett ; si vous la revoyez, dîtes lui qu'elle est virée ! - Bien docteur Garett... " objecta docilement Kristie. Le docteur Garett prit congé en donnant l'ordre à l'infirmière qui l'accompagnait d'effectuer le travail de Lizzy. - " Lizzy Tate travaille ici, reprit Sully étonné de cette découverte. - Oui, pas depuis très longtemps, quelques mois, le renseigna Kristie. Je croyais que vous ne la connaissiez pas ? - C'est vrai, mais il se figure que nous recherchions justement cette femme...

- Réellement... s'étonna Kristie. C'est peut-être pour ça que le docteur Quinn s'est rendue à la morgue malgré mon avertissement. Elle tenait peut-être à parler avec Lizzy. - Mikaëla aurait suivi Lizzy Tate au sous-sol. - Oui, à la morgue. - Que se passe-t-il ? " demanda alors une voix féminine derrière Sully. Rébécca se tenait près d'eux, l'air inquiète après avoir surpris Kristie et Sully énoncer le mot ''morgue''. - " Lizzy Tate est ici, l'informa Sully. - Notre Lizzy Tate, rabâcha Rébécca. Elle est morte ! - Morte, non, pourquoi ? hébéta Sully incrédule. - Je vous ai entendu parler de la morgue, se justifia Rébécca. - C'est parce que Lizzy Tate travaille à la morgue, lui expliqua Kristie. - C'est incroyable, nous aurions retrouvé la trace de l'infirmière de Mikey, réalisa soudainement Rébécca. - Mikaëla l'a découvert avant nous, lui annonça Sully. C'est pour ça qu'on ne l'a pas trouvée, elle se trouvait avec elle. A l'heure qu'il est, elles sont probablement ensembles autour de Mikey. - Ça n'a pas de sens, Mikaëla ne se serait pas absentée sans laisser de message et en abandonnant sa patiente ainsi que les enfants, réalisa Rébécca. - C'est vrai que ça ne lui ressemble pas mais pourtant Lizzy Tate a quitté l'hôpital en plein milieu de son travail, rapporta Sully. - Etrange... articula lentement Rébécca. - Entre nous soit dis, ajouta Kristie qui écoutait attentivement leur conversation, cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que Lizzy ait emmenée le docteur Quinn chez elle...

- Pourquoi dîtes vous ça ? la questionna Sully.

- Lizzy est plutôt une fille discrète et solitaire pour ne pas dire carrément casanière, jamais elle ne parle à personne ici... Sauf à Vanessa Welles sa collègue. Se sont vraiment deux filles bizarres, elles ont un sens de l'humour plutôt spécial, concéda Kristie d'une moue désabusée. - J'ai comme une désagréable impression... confia Rébécca. - Oui mois aussi, depuis que je suis revenu ici, je ressens de drôles de sensations, lui révéla à son tour Sully. - Si elle n'est pas chez Lizzy, où se trouve-t-elle alors ? " répliqua Rébécca craignant la réponse de sa question. - " Mikaëla est forcément ici ! déclara Rébécca.

- Oui, peut-être... La dernière fois que vous l'avez vu, elle se dirigeait à la morgue ? demanda à nouveau Sully à Kristie. - Je crois... fit Kristie tout en continuant de réfléchir. Non, attendez, je me souviens l'avoir vu ressortir un peu avant que Vanessa Welles la collègue de Lizzy ne s'en aille à son tour. - Qu'a-t-elle fait après ? continua Sully. - Je n'en sais rien, je l'ai aperçue alors que je donnais des informations à des personnes... Je n'ai vraiment pas fait attention. - Elle est peut-être partie réserver une voiture en attendant l'arrivée de Lizzy pour ensuite se rendre chez elle, proposa Sully. - Non, pas sans nous avertir de ces intentions, rétorqua Rébécca ; et Kristie a dit que ce n'était apparemment pas dans les habitudes de Lizzy Tate de convier des hôtes chez elle... - C'est vrai, affirma Kristie. - Que nous reste-t-il à faire, se demanda Sully. - Je n'en sais rien mais tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, reconnut Rébécca. - Serait-il possible de nous rendre à la morgue, reprit Sully en interrogeant Kristie. - Je ne sais pas, c'est un lieu privé... Pourquoi voulez-vous vous y rendre ? le questionna Kristie. - Peut-être a-t-elle laissé un message ou des indices, je vous avouerais que j'agis en désespoir de cause. - Oui bonne idée, abonda Rébécca, en faisant le même parcours que Mikaëla, on trouvera probablement sa trace.

- Compte tenu des circonstances, je pense que nous pouvons faire une exception en vous autorisant l'accès, céda Kristie. Val, fit-elle à une jeune femme qui nettoyait le sol derrière elle, tu peux t'occuper de l'accueil quelques instants ? ". L'infirmière hocha la tête et rangea son balai afin d'assurer le service. - " Je vous accompagne, annonça Rébécca, à plusieurs, on aura plus de chance de retrouver sa piste. - Et les enfants ? s'inquiéta Sully. - Le révérend s'occupe d'eux, le rassura Rébécca. - Suivez-moi ", ordonna Kristie en se dirigeant vers la porte qui menait au sous-sol.

- " Faîtes attention, les prévint Kristie, les marches sont très étroites. - Il fait un froid de canard ici ", se plaignit Rébécca. Kristie escorta Sully et Rébécca jusque dans la chambre funéraire. Là se trouvait la remplaçante de Lizzy qui nettoyait méticuleusement la peau blanchâtre des cadavres. - " Mon Dieu, quelle odeur, récrimina Rébécca. - Ne vous arrêtez pas, fit Kristie à l'intention de la jeune infirmière surprise par leur arrivée. - Je ne vois rien, déclara Rébécca qui balaya la salle du regard. Pas de message, aucune trace... Non, rien du tout. - C'est exact, abonda Sully, à première vue. Qu'y a-t-il derrière ces portes, demanda alors Sully en découvrant les deux cloisons boisées en arrière salle. - A gauche, se trouve la pièce réfrigérée par des blocs de glace où nous conservons les morts en attendant leur inhumation, et à droite, se sont les vestiaires, le renseigna Kristie.

- On ferait peut-être bien de jeter un coup d'œil dans ce vestibule ", annonça Sully en se dirigeant vers ladite porte. Sully, suivi de Rébécca et Kristie pénétra dans la petite salle confinée où se trouvait deux armoires en ferraille. - " Je peux les ouvrir, fit Sully en demandant l'autorisation à Kristie.

- Allez-y ", lui permit Kristie. Sully écarta la porte à demie fermée de l'armoire et contempla le contenu du bloc de ferraille : le premier compartiment était vide alors que le second contenait quelques produits de maquillage et un parapluie. - " Apparemment, cette chère Lizzy vous a faussé compagnie, avertit Rébécca en voyant une partie de l'armoire inoccupée. - Nous en sommes maintenant sûrs, admit Kristie, Lizzy nous a quitté sans demander son dû. Et pour qu'elle ait fait une chose pareille, c'est qu'il y avait certainement une raison. Quelque chose qui l'aurait poussée à quitter précipitamment l'hôpital. - Pourquoi dîtes vous ça ? la questionna Sully. - Pour sa paie le mois dernier, Lizzy a réclamé de l'argent supplémentaire pour compenser les heures qu'elle avait effectuée un dimanche... Elle est très près de ses sous. - Tout cela ne fait qu'alourdir les doutes que je craignais quand je suis rentrée ici, répliqua amèrement Rébécca.

- Cette Lizzy est très certainement partie peu de temps après sa discussion avec Mikaëla, en conclut Sully. - Mikaëla ne peut pas être chez elle, elle nous aurait prévenu... riposta Rébécca. - Pour que Lizzy ait désertée son lieu de travail en plein milieu de l'après-midi, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose... Cette fille n'a peur de rien, ajouta Kristie, même pas de M. Garett, le chef de service... - Mikaëla l'aurait elle menacée ? s'interrogea Rébécca. - Ça n'a pas de sens... fit Sully en réfléchissant. Quoique... ". Un cri provenant de la chambre funéraire interrompit Sully dans sa réflexion. Sully, Kristie et Rébécca se précipitèrent en direction du cri.

- " Que se passe-t-il Kelly ? lui demanda alors Kristie en découvrant le visage ahuri de la jeune infirmière. - Je suis désolée Mademoiselle, s'excusa Kelly. C'est juste que ma main était recouverte de sang. - De sang ? répéta Kristie incrédule. - Oui, j'ai cru que je m'étais blessée, mais en fait je viens de comprendre que ce n'était pas le mien, c'est juste du sang qu'il y avait sur la bassine... fit bêtement Kelly, confuse d'avoir alerter ces trois visiteurs. - Il y a du sang sur la bassine ? reprit Kristie.

- Oui, lui répondit Kelly en lui montrant la bassine maculée du liquide rouge. - Il est pratiquement sec, fit Kristie en auscultant la paroi de la bassine où se trouvait le sang. - Lizzy s'est peut-être contusionnée, improvisa Rébécca, cela pourrait être la raison de son départ soudain... Elle se trouve peut-être ici même à un autre étage, en train de se faire soigner pour sa blessure. - Oui, c'est possible, avoua Kristie... Cela expliquerait tout et le docteur Quinn s'en est peut-être occupée...

- Qu'en pensez-vous Sully, l'interrogea Rébécca. Sully ? " Sully examina scrupuleusement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait quand tout à coup, il cria : - " Regardez ! fit-il, Là ! Du sang ! " Sully, Rébécca et Kristie s'approchèrent de la tâche rouge maculant les carreaux blancs. - " La trace de sang se prolonge jusqu'à cette porte, commenta Rébécca. - Comme si on avait traîné un corps jusqu'à la glacière, rajouta Kristie. - Mon Dieu ! ", répliquèrent en choeur Rébécca et Sully en dévisageant la grande porte qui jonchait le mur. Sully, Kristie et Rébécca se précipitèrent vers la grande porte.

- " Il n'y a pas de doute, fit Sully en observant la piste formée par les tâches de sang, on a tiré une personne jusqu'ici et elle se trouve probablement derrière cette porte. - Mikaëla ! pensa immédiatement Rébécca le teint blême. - Nous devons en avoir le cœur net, avoua Kristie, il faut ouvrir la glacière. " Kristie saisit la large poignée et l'actionna tout en tirant la lourde porte matelassée. - " Aaaah ! s'écria Rébécca qui obtenait la meilleure vue sur le contenu de la glacière. Mikaëla, oh non Mon Dieu ! ". Sully se précipita à l'intérieur de la salle réfrigérée et s'agenouilla près du corps de Mikaëla, très vite les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux lorsqu'il secoua sa femme qui ne répondait pas à ses mouvements.

- " Il faut la sortir d'ici ", prévint Kristie. Sully prit Mikaëla dans ses bras et la sortit de la glacière où la température était encore plus fraîche que dehors. Il la déposa délicatement sur la table de préparation.

- " Mon Dieu Mikaëla ! hurla Rébécca en voyant le corps de sa sœur inanimée. Faîtes qu'elle ne soit pas morte... Je vous en prie Seigneur... - Kelly, fit Kristie, allez chercher un docteur, vite ! ". La jeune infirmière courut en direction des escaliers alors qu'on entendait le bruit de ces pas sur les marches résonné. - " Je ne sens pas sa respiration, commenta Kristie alors qu'elle tenait une main en direction du nez de Mikaëla. Allez me chercher sa trousse, je l'ai vue dans la glacière, fit-elle à Sully. Kristie tâta le cou de Mikaëla pour mesurer son pouls.

- " Mikaëla, non... gémit Rébécca qui assistait à la scène sans pouvoir rien faire. - Je sens son pouls, la rassura Kristie, son cœur bat très faiblement. - Tenez ", fit Sully en lui remettant la trousse. Kristie en extirpa un stéthoscope qu'elle appliqua sur la poitrine de Mikaëla. - " Je n'entends plus rien, pourtant... paniqua Kristie. - S'il vous plaît, implora Rébécca. Oh... " Rébécca pressa son cœur de toutes ces forces. - " Je ne peux plus respirer, se plaignit elle en haletant. - Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, angoissa Kristie en voyant Rébécca suffoquer. - C'est mon cœur, lui expliqua-t-elle. Il faut que je sorte. " Rébécca s'esquiva et rencontra dans sa fuite le docteur Howard qui descendait les escaliers.

- " Kelly m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé ", fit le docteur en arrivant sur les lieux du crime. Il appliqua à son tour son stéthoscope sur la poitrine de Mikaëla. - " Je n'ai pas entendu son cœur, lui raconta Kristie, je ne comprends pas, pourtant j'ai senti son pouls. - Elle respire, les tranquillisa le docteur Howard. Faiblement, mais elle respire. - On lui a asséné un coup à la tête, sur le versant droit, expliqua Kristie.

- La blessure ne saigne plus, elle s'est arrêtée à cause de la température, informa le docteur Howard. Passez moi le tensiomètre, fit-il à l'intention de Kristie en désignant l'appareil qui se trouvait dans la trousse de Mikaëla. - Sa tension artérielle est très faible, elle souffre d'hypothermie, il faut l'emmener dans une chambre au plus vite. " Sully s'empara de Mikaëla et suivit le docteur Howard. Sully et Rébécca attendirent dans le couloir pendant que le docteur Howard et Kristie s'occupaient de Mikaëla à l'intérieur de la chambre. Un policier était venu les interroger après avoir été prévenu par le docteur Garett de l'incident survenu à la morgue. Pendant leur entretien, Sully lui avait expliqué les raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient venus à Denver en relatant dans les moindres détails les deux derniers jours qu'ils venaient de passer à la ville. Kristie rapporta les faits qui s'étaient déroulés dans l'après-midi à propos de Lizzy et des doutes qu'elle entretenait à son égard. Après avoir pris leurs dépositions, l'officier de police a quitté l'hôpital en promettant d'informer Sully sur le cours de l'enquête.

- " Je n'arrive pas à croire que Lizzy Tate ait pu faire une telle chose... souffla Rébécca. - On ne connaît pas encore toutes les circonstances exactes... rectifia Sully. - Oui, c'est vrai, seule Mikaëla pourra nous éclairer à ce sujet, enfin je l'espère, répliqua Rébécca qui eut du mal à retenir son désarroi. - Elle va s'en sortir... J'en suis sûr, essaya de la rassurer Sully. Cela ne prendrait pas autant de temps le cas échéant, ça fera pratiquement deux heures que le docteur Howard et Kristie sont dans cette chambre.

- C'est impensable, reprit Rébécca. Je m'étais imaginée cette nuit comment était cette Lizzy Tate, jamais, non jamais, je n'aurais supposer tout ceci et dire que c'est elle qui s'occupe de Mikey. Qui sait ce qu'elle est capable de faire compte tenu de ces pulsions meurtrières... - Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter de ça pour le moment, l'officier est parti perquisitionner chez Lizzy. Le plus important maintenant c'est Mikaëla ", lui assura Sully. Le docteur Howard ressortit de la chambre, un dossier à la main.

- " Comment va-t-elle docteur ? s'empressa aussitôt Sully. - Elle va s'en sortir ? ajouta Rébécca. - Pour l'instant, je suis plutôt confiant ", avoua le docteur Howard. Sully et Rébécca poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en entendant les bonnes paroles du docteur. - " Nous avons contusionnés sa blessure à la tête, on ne sait pas exactement l'impact que ce coup a eu sur le docteur Quinn. - J'espère que ce n'est pas grave, haleta Rébécca. - Je ne le pense pas, la blessure ne semble pas profonde, la soulagea le docteur Howard... Néanmoins, nous devons attendre son réveil pour en être totalement certain. - Il n'y aura aucune autre conséquence du fait qu'elle ait passé un certain temps dans cette glacière.

- Là encore, nous ne le serons qu'à son réveil, mais nous avons bon espoir, sa tension a remonté... Nous pouvons donc rester optimiste, le docteur Quinn s'accroche, elle est robuste... - Oui, nous le savions, répliqua Sully rassuré. - Nous serons fixés à son réveil qui devrait théoriquement s'effectuer demain dans la matinée, en attendant nous vous avons préparé un lit juste à côté d'elle, énonça le docteur Howard. - Merci Docteur ! firent Sully et Rébécca. - Je reste à votre disposition, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler au moindre changement, souhaita le docteur Howard. - Entendu Docteur ! lui cria Sully alors que M. Howard s'éloignait avec Kristie. - Vous n'avez qu'à rester avec Mikaëla, concéda Rébécca, je vais regagner l'hôtel avec les enfants. - Cela ne vous dérange pas, lui demanda Sully.

- Non, fit-elle en secouant la tête, embrassez Mikaëla dès son réveil de notre part. - Je n'y manquerais pas ! " lui affirma Sully alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà vers la cage d'escaliers pour retrouver les enfants. Sully ouvrit silencieusement la porte de la chambre de Mikaëla qui se trouvait dans son lit confortablement installée et emmitouflée dans ses couvertures. Elle dormait profondément, ses respirations sourdes lui assurèrent que son cœur n'avait pas cessé de battre et qu'elle était bel et bien envie. Malgré les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, celle-ci fut certainement l'une des plus difficiles à gérer. Sully s'approcha lentement du front de son épouse et l'embrassa affectueusement tout en lui prenant la main pour l'avertir de sa présence. Ils ont toujours su surmonter les épreuves que lui ont infligé la vie ensemble. Rien ni personne ne les séparera, ils étaient unis l'un à l'autre pour la vie, c'était inscrit dans les lignes de leur destinée. Séparation Sully enlaçait Mikaëla alors qu'ils sortaient du hall de la gare, devant, les enfants qui avaient retrouvés un peu de confiance lorsqu'ils ont appris qu'ils partaient pour Colorada Springs avec eux, tenaient chacun de leur côté la main de Rébécca. Un employé de la gare de Denver les suivirent en poussant le chariot qui contenaient leurs nombreux bagages. Noël était arrivé et Mikaëla était pressée de retrouver toute sa petite famille et ses amis de Colorado Springs, la journée d'hier fut pour elle la plus longue de toute sa vie, jamais elle n'était restée aussi longtemps dans un lit. Elle s'était réveillée dans la matinée pendant que Rébécca avait accompagné les enfants en ville pour leur acheter de nouveaux vêtements, à son chevet se tenait son plus beau cadeau : le sourire radieux de Sully. Si à son réveil, elle souffrait d'une horrible migraine, conséquence du coup qu'on lui avait asséné la veille à la tête, elle a très vite repris du poil de la bête, seuls de vilains microbes avaient envahis ses poumons, la faisant tousser ; son nez était quasiment bouché mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'était enrhumée. Malgré tout, le docteur Howard avait insisté pour qu'elle reste toute la journée à l'hôpital au cas où il y aurait de nouveaux symptômes. Heureusement elle n'était pas seule, son mari veillait sur elle comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux, les enfants étaient également venus leur témoigner leur compassion après qu'ils aient fait leurs adieux à leur défunte mère. Sa sœur était tellement émue de la revoir en si bonne forme qu'elles durent toutes deux sortir les mouchoirs mais ça leur avait vraiment fait du bien... Seul point noir pendant la journée d'hier, la visite de l'officier de police l'interrogeant sur le drame qui s'était déroulé la veille, cela l'avait obligée à raviver de mauvais souvenirs. Quand le policier leur a apprit que Lizzy avait une nouvelle fois disparue avec son frère, Mikaëla comprit qu'elle devait cesser ces recherches pour éviter d'en faire pâtir son frère ; elle avait réalisée que plus ils sèmeraient le trouble dans la vie de Lizzy Tate et plus son frère souffrirait. Les incessantes courses poursuites qu'auraient occasionnées une traque pour les retrouver, se seraient abattues sur le physique ainsi que le mental de Mikey sans parler de celui de Lizzy. Mikey avait déjà assez souffert dans sa vie pour qu'on lui inflige d'éternels déménagements. Lizzy l'aimait, Mikaëla l'avait comprit, à sa façon mais elle l'aimait quand même. Elle ne voulait pas de mal à son frère, seulement le garder pour elle toute seule, tant que lui était heureux avec elle, c'était pour Mikaëla le principal, tout du moins elle l'espérait qu'il soit heureux, se fut son souhait le plus cher pour Noël : qu'il soit comblé par la vie, par l'amour que lui apportera Lizzy.

- " Il faut se dépêcher, la pressa rapidement Sully. - Sully ! s'exclama Mikaëla, le train ne part que dans vingt minutes, nous avons le temps. - Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes un courant d'air, se justifia alors Sully en la réchauffant de ses mains. - Je suis déjà malade, lui rappela Mikaëla, que veux tu qu'il m'arrive de plus ? Les microbes se sont déjà installés dans mon organisme... - Oui, mais on n'ai jamais trop prudent. - Je suis restée plus d'une journée à l'hôpital, j'ai dormi au moins une quinzaine d'heures et je ne suis pas sortie depuis avant-hier... Respirer de l'air frais, c'est vraiment vivifiant et revigorant, le convainquit Mikaëla. - Bien... Je ne vais pas me plaindre que tu veuilles respirer, ironisa Sully.

- Regarde les enfants, fit Mikaëla en les contemplant alors qu'ils s'amusaient à se courir après. Ils sont à nouveau heureux et c'est vraiment le plus beau des spectacles... - C'est vrai, après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé. On ressent beaucoup de plaisir en les voyant se divertir de cette façon. - Quel dommage que leur grand-père n'ait pas accepté de les recueillir, il se prive d'un bien agréable cadeau ! Je suis ravie que Rébécca ait décidée de s'installer à Colorado Springs, je ne la voyais pas retourner vers Maureen et Claudette après ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bureau de mère. - Elle t'a fait là un bien joli cadeau, sa présence à tes côtés pour le reste de ta vie. - Oui, c'est fantastique, s'exulta Mikaëla. Je lui en suis très reconnaissante, je sais ce que s'est de tout quitter pour s'installer ailleurs... Elle semble très attachée aux enfants. - C'est indéniable, admit Sully. - Katie sera vraiment contente d'apprendre que sa tante va s'installer à Colorado Springs, quand elle verra que nous ne rentrons pas seuls... Mais avec Terence et Cindy, comment penses-tu qu'elle va réagir ? - Elle sera ravie, la rassura Sully.

- Et si elle ne l'était pas, s'angoissa Mikaëla. - Elle le sera, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il faudra l'avertir qu'ils pourront d'un moment à l'autre nous quitter. Si leur père veut les reprendre... - Si l'armée retrouve sa trace, lui rappela Mikaëla. - Rébécca leur a laissé nos coordonnées, s'il le désire, il pourra facilement nous retrouver. - Je le sais, mais pour l'instant profitons de l'instant présent... J'ai tellement hâte de rejoindre ma petite ville et de retrouver Katie, se réjouit Mikaëla. - Nous devrions arriver un peu après dix heures, la renseigna Sully. - Je suis impatiente, s'égaya Mikaëla aussi nerveuse qu'un enfant le jour de Noël. - Oh, oh... fit Sully. - Qu'y a-t-il ? "lui demanda Mike en voyant la mine déconfite de Sully.

- " Tu vois cet homme et cette femme qui attendent sur ce banc, montra Sully en pointant son menton en direction des deux individus. - Oui et alors ? fit Mikaëla incrédule. Tu les connais ?

- Je veux, lui affirma Sully, c'est M. Donovan et sa femme. - Le grand-père des enfants ? l'interrogea Mikaëla. - Exact...

- Que font ils ici ? - Ils ont peut-être changé d'avis... " proposa Sully. Le couple sexagénaire regardait les enfants s'amuser sur le quai de la gare. - " Se sont eux ", fit Mary en les dévisageant, le visage illuminé. Georges Donovan ne cessa de scruter les enfants qui sautaient et courraient le long du train.

- " C'est le portrait craché de Tom, se bouleversa le grand-père bercé par la nostalgie du temps passé.

- Ils sont magnifiques, répliqua-t-elle en lui serrant la main. - M. Donovan, le surprit Sully en lui tendant la main. - M. Sully, je suis ravi de vous trouver ici. - Nous vous avons cherché hier à l'hôpital Jonathan Smith peu de temps après votre départ, expliqua Mary, c'est le docteur Howard qui nous a dit que vous veniez de quitter l'hôpital et que vous aviez projeter de prendre le train de sept heures ce matin à la gare de Denver. Alors nous voici. - Vous nous avez trouvé, fit Sully en leur présentant Mikaëla.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer Madame, la gratifia Mary. - C'est réciproque, la convainquit Mikaëla. - Pourquoi nous cherchiez vous ? leur demanda Sully. - Nous avons beaucoup réfléchi depuis votre visite avant-hier, ça n'a pas été facile pour Georges cette projection dans un passé plus ou moins douloureux, rappela Mary. Après que nous ayons discuté, j'ai réussi à le persuader de prendre les enfants avec nous. - C'est exact, notre vie est bien tranquille, elle est organisée de A à Z sans qu'aucun détail ne soit négligé, énonça M. Donovan. - Oui, on a vraiment une vie très routinière, Georges aime préserver son train-train quotidien... ajouta Mary. - C'est vrai, mais j'ai compris, que ce n'était pas ça la vie... Non, reprit Georges, on ne peut pas maîtriser son destin, il s'impose à nous comme une volonté, on a beau lutter contre lui, c'est toujours lui qui l'emporte, ça je l'ai réalisé un peu tardivement... Si je ne m'étais pas autant borné à programmer la vie de mon fils comme la mienne, peut-être serions nous ensemble aujourd'hui. - Mon mari regrette vraiment son comportement, tenta de les persuader Mary.

- Il m'est difficile de me l'avouer à moi-même, mais je crois que je n'avais vraiment rien compris à la vie, Tom est mon fils et pas un objet dont je peux disposer à ma guise. Je n'aurais pas dû m'opposer à son mariage, peut-être qu'en discutant, il m'aurait ouvert les yeux... Si je n'avais pas été aussi buté à ce moment là ! s'énerva-t-il. - Avec des si, on pourrait changer tellement de choses, le coupa Mikaëla. On modifierait le monde entier... - Je dois apprendre à vivre avec cette honte, celle d'avoir tourné le dos à mon propre fils et à sa famille... Ma famille, alors qu'ils avaient le plus besoin de moi. - Je suis désolé pour vous... comprit Sully. Vous ne les avez pas aider lorsqu'ils auraient eu besoin de votre présence, mais vous pouvez les soutenir maintenant. - Vous nous pardonnez, fit Mary d'une voix peu assurée.

- Ce n'est pas à nous que vous devez présenter vos excuses mais aux enfants, rectifia Mikaëla, se sont les seuls juges... Les seuls qui puissent acquitter votre miséricorde. - Nous ne les avons pas avertis de ma visite dans votre appartement, les prévint Sully. - Oui nous ne voulions pas qu'ils soient meurtris au cas où vous refusiez de les recueillir, rajouta Mikaëla. - C'est tout à votre honneur, répliqua Mary. - Les enfants ! " appela Sully. Terence et Cindy se retournèrent dès qu'ils eurent entendus l'appel de Sully. Docilement, ils s'approchèrent vers eux, accompagnée de Rébécca. - " Je vous présente Terence et Cindy, fit Mikaëla en désignant les enfants l'un après l'autre, et voici ma sœur Rébécca Quinn.

- Enchantée, répliqua aussitôt Rébécca en leur tendant sa main. - Bonjour ! les saluèrent les deux enfants. - Bonjour ! leur répondirent à leur tour Mary et Georges. - Les enfants, reprit Sully, voici M. et Mme Donovan. - Donovan ! c'est aussi notre nom de famille, c'est drôle s'égaya Cindy sans faire le lien. - Vous êtes grand-père Georges ? demanda Terence au vieil homme. - Tu as tout compris et elle, fit M. Donovan en montrant sa femme, c'est votre grand-mère Mary. - Un grand-père et une grand-mère, qu'est-ce que je suis contente ! s'exclama Cindy. - Nous sommes heureux de faire votre connaissance, se réjouit Mary. Nous avons appris pour votre mère, nous sommes vraiment navrés... - Oui, nous aurions voulu être à vos côtés lors de cette douloureuse épreuve mais je n'étais pas prêt, leur confia Georges.

- Prêt pour quoi ? répéta Terence. - Prêt à ouvrir mon cœur, je le regrette sincèrement... s'excusa Georges. Si vous me le permettez, je serais ravi d'apprendre à vous aimer. - J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai des grands-parents, jubila Cindy. - Si vous êtes d'accord, poursuivit Mary, nous voudrions que vous habitiez avec nous afin de faire connaissance. - Oui ! s'exclama Cindy. T'es d'accord un Terence ?

- Maman aurait tellement était contente que vous fassiez cette démarche plus tôt... Elle a beaucoup souffert après la mort de Mamie Ann. Nous n'avions plus de maison, nous devions mendier pour manger alors que vous... - Je suis vraiment désolé... s'excusa M. Donovan qui fit jaillir son émotion. - Terence, riposta Rébécca... Tu dois pardonner à ton grand-père, en souvenir de l'amour que tu portais à ta mère, tu dois rester fort comme elle te l'a demandée. Elle aurait aimer que tu l'acquittes de tous les péchés qu'il a commit dans le passé. - Ton grand-père admet ses torts, il regrette vraiment ses agissements... plaida Mary. - Je te jure solennellement que je me repentis pour tous les méfaits que je vous ai affligé, l'implora Georges. - Je... hésita Terence. J'accepte vos excuses, et je vous pardonne comme l'aurait fait Maman si elle était encore à nos côtés. Au nom de sa mémoire, de la promesse que je lui ai faite de rester avec Cindy ; et avec l'accord de ma petite sœur, nous acceptons de venir vivre chez vous. - Youpi ! " s'enthousiasma Cindy. Rébécca ressentit un haut le cœur, même si elle savait que c'était la meilleure solution pour les enfants, elle ne put réprimer ses sentiments qu'elle avait lié avec eux ces derniers jours. - " Merci d'avoir pris soin d'eux, leur rendit grâce M. Donovan. - Cela a été un réel plaisir, leur assura Sully. - Se sont d'adorables petits, ajouta Mikaëla qui leur ébouriffa une dernière fois les cheveux.

- Oui... gémit Rébécca qui ne put contenir plus longtemps son émotion. Se fut un bonheur de partager ces quelques jours en votre compagnie. " La petite Cindy qui s'était aperçue de la peine de Rébécca, s'approcha doucement de la pauvre femme en pleurs et saisit ses mains tremblantes. - " Vous êtes vraiment une très gentille dame, lui confia la fillette, vous m'avez appris un tas de choses, vous avez été une véritable petite maman par vos attentions et toutes vos gentillesses. Il n'y a pas longtemps, vous m'avez dit avec le docteur Mike, que quel que soit l'endroit où se trouvent les êtres chers à son cœur, leur souvenir reste intact tout au fond de notre cœur et de notre âme. Je ne vous oublierais jamais tous les trois. - Tu as raison... sanglota Rébécca qui tentait en vain de retenir ses larmes.

- Nous ne t'oublierons pas non plus, fit Mikaëla, les yeux remplis d'émoi. - Cindy a raison, je n'ai pas été très gentil à votre encontre, prit conscience Terence en s'adressant à Mikaëla, mais je peux vous assurer que je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour toutes les choses que vous avez faîtes pour nous. Vous nous avez permis ce tournant dans notre vie. " Le garçon si froid depuis la mort de sa mère, avait retrouvé toute sa sensibilité. Mikaëla qui ne pouvait plus conserver le flot de larmes qui avaient assaillies ses yeux, pleura dans les bras de Terence qui était tout frissonnant. Sully assista à la scène avec tendresse et embrassa une dernière fois bien affectueusement les deux enfants avant qu'ils ne fassent leurs adieux. - " Tenez, fit Rébécca en tendant des colis aux enfants, n'oubliez pas vos vêtements.

- Merci, répliquèrent en même temps les enfants. - Nous pouvons peut-être vous dédommager pour l'argent que vous avez dû débourser, proposa Mary. - C'est inutile, refusa Rébécca. Se fut une joie de pouvoir leur offrir ces vêtements. - Je ne vous oublierais jamais, continua Cindy... Toutes ces robes, je les porterais et je me souviendrais des moments que nous avons passé ensemble dans cette fantastique boutique. - J'aurais voulu vous offrir un peu plus, mais... fit Mikaëla en leur tendant une boîte de chocolats. - Merci, la gratifia Terence d'un beau et franc sourire. Vous nous avez offert bien plus que tous ces présents... - Cette... poursuivit Sully chagriné par cette séparation. Cette poupée est pour toi Cindy, elle a d'aussi beaux yeux que les tiens et j'espère qu'ils le resteront avec cette magnifique étincelle de bonheur. - C'est trop, merci M. Sully, fit la jeune Cindy qui prit la poupée dans ces petites mains. - Notre train va partir ! ", les avertit Rébécca lorsqu'elle entendit le chef de gare sonnez sa cloche. Mikaëla et Rébécca serrèrent une dernière fois les enfants avant qu'ils ne regagnent le train. Sully salua les grands-parents et embrassa affectueusement Terence et Cindy. Le train commença à démarrer lentement, Sully ouvrit la fenêtre de leur cabine et marmonna quelques paroles avant que le train ne quitte la gare : - " A l'occasion, venez nous voir à Colorado Springs ! Nous serons ravis de vous héberger ! " Les trois voyageurs agitèrent leurs mains alors que leur train prit de la vitesse. A l'extérieur, les deux enfants coururent après la rame en proférant de nouveaux remerciements. Le train était maintenant définitivement sorti de la gare s'éloignant rapidement en laissant derrière lui des nappes de fumée. Georges et Mary, les bagages des enfants sous leurs bras regagnèrent la sortie de la gare, escortés de Terence et Cindy impatients de découvrir leur nouvel habitat. Avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte, Cindy, sa poupée en porcelaine à la main, jeta un dernier regard en direction des rails, les larmes aux yeux. Surprises de Noël - " Gare de Colorado Springs, cria le contrôleur du train. - Nous sommes enfin arrivés, s'écria Sully en s'étirant les bras. - Oh... se plaignit Rébécca, je ne sens même plus mes jambes.

- Il était temps que nous arrivions, n'est-ce pas ? fit Mikaëla en se levant de sa banquette. - Quelle heure est-il ? demanda alors Rébécca. - Dix heures pile, la renseigna Sully. - Je suis tellement impatiente, s'émoustilla Mikaëla. - Regardez il neige, s'émerveilla Rébécca qui regardait à travers la vitre de leur cabine - C'est magnifique, fit Mikaëla fascinée par la beauté du paysage de sa petite ville. - Le sapin est grandiose, remarqua Sully le nez collé à la vitre. - Oui, il est impressionnant et superbement décoré, admit Rébécca. - Et si nous descendions ? proposa Mikaëla. Je suis pressée de sortir pour retrouver tous ceux que nous avons laissé. " Les trois voyageurs se dirigèrent vers la sortie du wagonnet dans lequel ils se trouvaient. A l'extérieur, la température étant faible, les flocons de neige voltigeaient dans l'air vivifiant du Colorado. Rébécca descendit la première du train son sac à la main, suivie de Mikaëla ainsi que de Sully. A peine le pied posé sur le sol de Colorado Springs, Rébécca portât sa main sur sa bouche, subjuguée par l'accueil que les habitants de cette petite ville leur avait réservés. Mikaëla un sourire radieux aux lèvres contempla quelques instants ces amis, ils étaient tous là. En première rangée, Colleen et Andrew avec au milieu la petite Katie qui trépignait d'impatience, derrière, ses deux meilleures amies Grace et Dorothy agitant leurs mains et aussi le Révérend, Loren et Robert E.

- " Bienvenus ! s'écrièrent-ils tous ensemble. - Maman, Papa ! cria la jeune fillette en sautant l'estrade pour atterrir dans les bras de son père. - Katie ! Qu'est-ce que je suis content de te voir ! lui dit Sully tout en l'embrassant sur les joues. - Mon petit ange, tu m'as tellement manqué ! fit à son tour Mikaëla en lui baisant tendrement le front. - Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué aussi, reprit Katie en enlaçant ses parents. - Bonjour Katie, la salua Rébécca. - Tante Rébécca qu'est-ce que je suis contente que tu viennes vivre ici avec nous, c'est le plus beau Noël de ma vie, cria la fillette. - Tu es gentille Katie, moi aussi je suis ravie de pouvoir résider dans votre petite ville... - Ben alors, les interrompit Mikaëla en s'adressant à ces amis, vous ne venez pas nous dire bonjour ! - Bonjour, fit une voix masculine derrière elle. - Horace ! Bonjour ! lui rendit elle. - Bonjour Horace, répondit à son tour Sully. - Bonjour Dr Mike, bonjour Sully. Je suis ravi de vous revoir Rébécca et heureux d'apprendre que vous restiez à Colorado Springs, avoua-t-il les joues rosies. - C'est Noël, Horace, pas la Saint Valentin ! se moqua Jake qui venait d'arriver avec son épouse. Désolés de ne pas être arrivés plus tôt mais nous avions une affaire de dernière minute à régler. - Ce n'est pas grave Jake, répliqua Mikaëla en souriant, bonjour Teresa. - Dr Mike, Sully, Mme Quinn, fit Teresa en les saluant de la tête. Permettez-moi de vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël !

- Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, riposta Mikaëla toujours aussi chaleureuse. - Joyeux Noël à vous tous, rajouta Sully.

- Vous allez vous décider à bouger ? s'impatienta Mikaëla qui regardait dubitativement ces complices de toujours. - Non, Maman, répliqua alors Colleen, nous ne bougerons pas ! - Bien, alors c'est nous qui allons vous rejoindre, rétorqua Mikaëla prête à monter les marches. - Non, restez où vous êtes, fit Andrew en levant la main pour l'obliger à redescendre. - Mais enfin à quoi jouez vous ? s'énerva Mikaëla. - C'est une surprise, vendit la mèche Katie dans les bras de son père. - C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes tous regroupés comme si vous étiez enfermés dans une boîte à sardines, plaisanta Sully dont la blague fit rigoler en choeur ses amis. - Nous avons déjà vu le sapin, rétorqua Mikaëla, votre surprise est tombée à l'eau. - Oui, nous l'avons aperçu à travers la fenêtre du train, ajouta Rébécca, il est tout simplement grandiose... - C'est vrai que notre sapin est monumental, acquiesça Loren.

- Oui je confirme, ajouta Robert E en se frottant l'épaule. - Ce n'est pas ça la surprise, fit Grace en frappant ses mains, impatiente que Mikaëla découvre le cadeau qu'ils lui avaient réservé.

- Cherchez bien Mikaëla, poursuit Dorothy, je suis sûre que vous trouverez. - Est-ce qu'il y aurait un rapport avec l'arbre généalogique de ma famille que vous m'avez promis pour Noël ? proposa Mikaëla.

- Non, lui répondit le Révérend, mais vous n'êtes plus très loin. - C'est à propos de généalogie ? leur demanda Mikaëla. - Ah... fit Grace toute émoustillée. - De famille, peut-être, non ? concéda Sully.

- Ça chauffe... fit Loren en rentrant ses mains dans ses poches. - Vous devez bien avoir une petite idée, maintenant, les pressa Andrew. - Non, vraiment... leur avoua Mikaëla en demandant à sa sœur si elle avait une idée sur la surprise. - Aucune idée... Si ce n'est un dîner en famille, mais... s'enquit Rébécca.

- Oui ça c'est prévu, leur confia Colleen mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. - Tu sais ce que c'est toi ? fit Sully en interrogeant Katie. - Katie tu ne dis rien ! s'exclama alors Colleen. - Allez, je vais vous donner un indice de plus, céda Dorothy, qui y aura-t-il d'après vous à ce repas de famille ? - Eh bien, fit bêtement Mikaëla, moi, Sully, Rébécca, Katie, Colleen et Andrew... - Et ? continua Grace.

- Vous, poursuit Sully. - Non, vous serez déjà assez nombreux comme ça, les informa Robert E.

- On ne sera pas six ? les questionna Mikaëla. - Je commence à m'inquiéter, les nargua Sully, ils ont peut-être tous infestés notre maison pendant notre absence sinon comment expliquer qu'ils soient plus au courant que nous sur notre repas de Noël. " Tout le monde rit à pleine dents face à leur incompréhension. - " Si c'est un dîner en famille, peut-être que Brian et Matthew vont manger en notre compagnie, leur soumit Rébécca. - Non, c'est impossible, ils nous ont écrit en disant qu'ils ne pourraient venir pour les fêtes de Noël, à moins que... hésita Mikaëla. - Ha, Ha, firent ils à l'unisson.

- Brian et Matthew seraient là ? " prit alors conscience Sully. Leurs amis secouèrent leurs têtes faisant mine de ne pas comprendre ce que venait de dire Sully - " C'est ça, jubila Mikaëla, j'en suis sûre. " Au même instant deux têtes sortirent du lot puis deux corps se levèrent. - " Mon Dieu ! ", s'écria alors Mikaëla. - " Brian ! Matthew ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous faîtes... - Surprise ! s'écrièrent les deux jeunes hommes. - Pour une surprise, ça c'est une surprise ! se médusa un instant Sully. - Venez là que je vous embrasse, vous m'avez tellement manqué ! fit Mikaëla tellement heureuse de retrouver ces deux fils... - A nous aussi... J'ai l'impression que ça fait un siècle que l'on ne s'est pas revu ! admit Matthew en serrant fortement le docteur Mike dans ses bras. - C'est vrai, ça fait un siècle si je ne m'abuse, ironisa Sully en bousculant Matthew afin qu'il plonge dans ses bras. - Brian, mon chéri, continua Mikaëla, ça ne fait pas si longtemps qu'on ne s'est vu... - A peu près sept mois, lui avoua Brian. - C'est déjà trop long, comme je t'aime... fit Mikaëla tout en l'étrennant. - Cela ne pouvait pas me faire plus plaisir de retrouver mes deux fils le jour de Noël, leur confia Sully. - Vous étiez au courant ? demanda Mikaëla à Colleen et Andrew. Vous deviez bien rigoler quand je vous ai lu les lettres de Brian et Matthew... - Nous ne savions pas encore qu'ils seraient présents à Noël, leur admit Colleen. - Comment ça ? s'interloqua Sully.

- Elle a raison, reconnut Matthew, il n'a pas si longtemps que ça, j'ignorais encore que je serais ici aujourd'hui. - Oui, fit Brian qui venait de finir de faire la bise à sa tante Rébécca... Tout c'est déterminé à la dernière minute. - Eh bien, si je comprends, cette surprise a bien faillit n'avoir jamais lieu, réalisa Mikaëla. - C'est vrai, tout cela est l'œuvre de tante Rébécca, lui livra Colleen. - Quoi, tu... Tu étais au courant ? balbutia Mikaëla. - Je t'assure que j'ignorais tout de cette histoire... - Je veux dire indirectement... rectifia Colleen. - Tu peux être plus claire, lui demanda alors Sully. - C'est Colleen qui a organisé cette surprise, leur raconta Andrew, par l'intermédiaire d'un télégramme de Rébécca dans lequel elle disait que Mikaëla était très affectée du fait que vous n'ayez pas retrouver Mikey. Elle ne voulait pas que vous soyez malheureux pour Noël, alors elle a pensé qu'en conviant Matthew et Brian à venir à Colorado Springs pour les fêtes, vous seriez moins tristes. - C'est exact, approuva Matthew, Colleen m'a apprit que j'avais un oncle... - Un oncle éphémère, je le crains... leur confia Mikaëla.

- Mikaëla a décidé après toutes les péripéties dont elle a été victime, d'arrêter nos recherches pour ne pas faire souffrir Mikey, ajouta Rébécca. - Nous espérons seulement qu'il est heureux avec son amie, poursuivit Sully. - Justement la surprise n'est pas tout à fait terminée... admit Brian. - Quoi ? " fit Mikaëla qui ne comprenait rien à la tournure des événements. Colleen et Andrew descendirent enfin rejoindre Mikaëla, Sully, Rébécca, Katie, Brian et Matthew. La jeune femme saisit la main de sa mère et obligea sa mère à regarder en direction de leurs amis. Le Révérend, Robert E, Grace, Dorothy et Loren se tenaient devant eux, un étrange sourire aux lèvres ; chacun à leur tour, les hommes rejoignirent la famille du docteur Quinn près du train qui se déchargea des bagages qu'il contenait, sur le ponton ne restaient plus que Grace et Dorothy avec leurs belles robes qu'elles avaient spécialement vêtues à l'occasion des fêtes de Noël. Les deux femmes se tenaient debout l'une à côté de l'autre, elles se regardèrent un instant, hochèrent leurs têtes et se dissocièrent. L'espace créé par ce dispatchement laissa entrevoir au fur et à mesure que Dorothy et Grace s'éloignaient l'une de l'autre, un homme assis dans une chaise roulante. Mikaëla en découvrant cet individu laissa échapper un cri d'effroi, sa surprise fut telle qu'elle laissa tomber sa trousse de médecin au sol. - " Je ne peux pas... hébéta Mikaëla. Je ne peux pas y croire, Mikey ? " Mikaëla resta prostrée devant l'homme aux cheveux pain d'épice et aux yeux vairons comme les siens, il n'y avait pas de doute face à ce physique, il ne pouvait s'agir que de son frère jumeau. L'homme assis dans sa chaise roulante gesticula, il fit quelques ronds avec ses yeux en voyant la mine effarée de Mikaëla ; Mikaëla avait la gorge sèche, la neige qui continuait de tomber autour d'elle lui rappela qu'il s'agissait bien de la réalité, Rébécca à côté d'elle ne pouvait elle non plus sortir le moindre son de sa bouche. La pression que Colleen effectua sur la main de Mikaëla obligea cette dernière a émergé de sa torpeur. - " Mikey ? balbutia une nouvelle fois Mikaëla. C'est bien toi ?

- Mi... Mikala, fit le pauvre homme dont la voix ressemblait un peu à celle d'un garçon qui muait.

- Oh, Mon Dieu, Mikey, je ne rêve pas ! " se rassura Mikaëla qui porta ses mains sur ses joues. Mikaëla gravit une à une les quelques marches qui la séparait de son frère dont elle avait découvert l'existence il y a seulement quelques jours. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, Mikaëla se précipita dans les bras de Mikey en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps ; lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de son frère se poser dans son dos, elle baigna dans un océan de tendresse, elle aurait voulu rester dans ces bras tout le reste de sa vie tellement elle avait attendu ce moment. Mikey était tout au moins aussi bouleversé que sa jeune sœur ; Rébécca qui assistait à la scène avec autant d'émotion, hésita à rejoindre Mikaëla et le nouveau membre de sa famille, toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait vécue ces derniers jours semblaient avoir disparues comme par la magie de Noël, elle sentit une force mystérieuse l'envahir la poussant à se guider vers Mikaëla et Mikey. Rébécca assaillit ces semblables et tous les trois se livrèrent à des retrouvailles remplies d'émoi, de frissons, de sentiments et de vertiges. Les habitants de la ville assistaient à cette jonction bercés par la tendresse d'une telle situation, de la rencontre d'êtres chers séparés depuis plus de quarante ans par les circonstances de la vie et rassemblés le jour de Noël. Grace malgré la sensibilité dont elle était victime, commença à entonner d'une voix tremblante les mélodies complaisantes de Noël. Dorothy, Loren, Robert E, le Révérend, Horace, Jake, Teresa, Colleen, Andrew, Brian, Matthew, Sully et Katie chantonnèrent à leur tour l'air de " Joie dans le monde ". Mikey, Rébécca et Mikaëla qui ne s'étaient toujours pas séparés, se laissèrent cajoler par l'alchimie des chants de Noël mêlés à la douceur de l'hiver. Lentement Matthew, Brian, Colleen, Andrew, Katie et Sully rejoignirent leurs proches tout en continuant de fredonner la douce mélodie. Tous rassemblés, leur famille à nouveau réuni, ils se gratifièrent et s'embrassèrent devant les yeux émerveillés de leurs amis. Après s'être remis de leurs émois, la petite famille du docteur Quinn qui comptait désormais un nouveau membre, regagna la petite maison familiale construite des mains de Sully. Les flocons de neige qui continuaient à virevolter dans la douce brise de l'hiver, recouvraient maintenant les plaines du Colorado. La maison de Mikaëla et Sully fut remplie d'amour, la fumée sortait de la cheminée, à l'extérieur on pouvait distinguer la lueur des bougies à travers les fenêtres. Les décorations de Noël jonchaient la maison, à l'intérieur Mikaëla et toute sa petite famille était réunie autour de la table du repas de Noël, les mains liées, le docteur Mike exprimant les bénédictions en guise de remerciements des louanges apportées ce jour par le seigneur. Aux extrémités de la table étaient attablés les hommes de la maison : Sully et Mikey assis dans sa chaise roulante. Mikaëla et Rébécca se tenaient en face l'une de l'autre juste à côté de leur frère

. - " Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que Mikey soit là, admit Rébécca. - Cela a tellement été soudain, lui confia Mikaëla, c'est vraiment étonnant... Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ait décidée de t'installer à nos côtés, tu peux rester à la maison autant que tu le voudras, de plus tu pourras profiter de la présence de Mikey.

- Merci, le fait de se retrouver auprès de Mikey n'est pas tout à fait négligeable après tout ce qu'on a vécu ces derniers jours, avant cela j'étais loin de me douter que je mangerais le repas de Noël avec ma jeune sœur et son frère jumeau, leur confessa alors Rébécca.

- C'est vraiment incroyable et moi qui avait perdu tout espoir de retrouver Mikey... Je suis ravie que Brian t'es ramené à Colorado Springs, livra Mikaëla à son frère, c'est un souvenir que je garderais à jamais en mémoire, je m'en rappellerais toute ma vie lorsque ton visage m'est apparu la première fois.

- Content moi aussi ", avoua à son tour Mikey dont l'intonation était ponctuée d'hésitations comme s'il cherchait ses mots, il avait beaucoup de mal à prononcer les prénoms de ses soeurs correctement. " Kala et Béca, ma famille. - Oui et tout ceci grâce à la providence, reconnut Mikaëla.

- Et surtout aux télégrammes, rectifia Colleen. Si tante Rébécca ne m'avais pas télégraphier de vos nouvelles, rien n'aurait été possible. Matthew ne serait pas là... - C'est vrai, admit le jeune homme, je n'avais absolument pas prévu de passer les fêtes de Noël à Colorado Springs cette année.

- J'ai pensé après avoir reçu le télégramme de Maman, qu'il était préférable que notre famille se réunisse pour ce Noël un peu particulier, je savais qu'elle aurait besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral, concéda Colleen.

- Oui, je dois avouer que j'étais vraiment écoeurée lorsque je t'ai envoyé ce message... se souvint Mikaëla. Nous venions juste d'apprendre que Mikey avait quitté l'hôpital Lincoln, j'avais vraiment perdu tout espoir...

- Ensuite, poursuivit Colleen, nous avons reçu toute une série de télégrammes de tante Rébécca dans laquelle elle nous avertissait de votre arrivée puis de votre prolongation de séjour...

- Les événements qui venaient de se produire m'ont obligée à changer nos billets de train une bonne dizaine de fois, ironisa Rébécca, et par la même occasion, il fallait que je vous prévienne pour ne pas que vous vous inquiétiez... - Il faut dire que vos messages n'étaient pas très rassurant, l'un d'entre eux me disait que vous deviez vous occuper d'une pauvre femme mourante et de ses deux enfants et le dernier m'annonçait que Lizzy Tate, l'infirmière de Mikey en voulait à la vie de maman... Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi être soulagé... - J'suis désolé, s'excusa Mikey de sa voix muante auprès de Mikaëla après avoir écouté Colleen. Lizzy pas méchante avec moi, comprends pas méchante avec toi...

- Ce n'est pas grave, le coupa Mikaëla, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, j'ai juré de ne plus parler de cet incident.

- J'ai reçu ce dernier télégramme alors que je lisais la lettre de Brian il y a quelques jours au bureau de poste et c'est au même moment que je l'ai prévenu des événements, je ne pouvais pas le faire avant puisque je ne possédais pas l'adresse de l'endroit où il vivait à la Nouvelle-Orléans... se plaignit Colleen. - Je l'avais pourtant envoyée à maman avant que je ne parte à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour élaborer mon article, se justifia Brian. - Oui, c'est vrai, avoua Mikaëla... Je l'ai encore d'ailleurs et j'aurais dû la remettre à Colleen avant que nous partions pour Boston. - Donc, reprit Colleen, j'ai pu lui envoyer un télégramme grâce à la lettre que j'avais reçue où il avait écrit l'adresse où on pouvait le joindre. Je l'ai informé de tout ce que je savais, que maman avait un frère jumeau dont grand-mère avait caché l'existence, que vous étiez partis à Denver pour retrouver sa trace, que Lizzy Tate, l'amie de Mikey, avait tenté de tuer maman... enfin tout ce que j'avais appris dans vos télégrammes.

- C'est incroyable, intervint Sully en regardant Brian, tu résidais dans l'auberge Tate, les parents de Lizzy ! - Oui, c'est vraiment le pur hasard, répliqua Brian. Mon patron du Boston Globe m'avait remis l'adresse de cette résidence à la Nouvelle-Orléans où je pourrais loger pendant la durée de mon séjour là-bas...

- Et c'est là que tu as rencontré Lizzy Tate, le coupa Sully. - On peut dire ça comme ça... expliqua Brian. Lizzy Tate est arrivée chez ces parents le matin du jour où j'ai reçu le télégramme de Colleen... Leur fille ne les avait même pas prévenus de son arrivée et j'ai cru comprendre que cela faisait un certain temps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de ses nouvelles... J'aime autant vous dire que le petit déjeuner était plutôt houleux, Mlle Tate qui arrive à l'improviste à quelque jours de Noël avec comme surprise son ami handicapé. La réaction de M. et Mme Tate bien que compréhensible a été très mal prise par Lizzy qui s'est sentie rejetée par sa famille. Elle les a menacé de disparaître sans leur laisser de trace pour la retrouver, ma présence ne l'avait vraisemblablement pas dérangée pour régler ces comptes avec ces propres parents... - Il manque vraiment une case à cette fille, s'interloqua Sully. - Ces parents n'ont pas eu le cœur de se disputer avec leur fille pendant ces périodes de fêtes, alors ils se sont résignés et ils ont accepté de l'héberger avec son fiancé, c'est le terme qu'avait utilisée Lizzy pour présenter Mikey à ses parents. - Elle a franchement dit que Mikey était son fiancé ! s'étonna Sully. - Je te l'ai dit, riposta Mikaëla, elle le prenait pour sa propriété... - Lizzy aime beaucoup moi... objecta Mikey.

- Je n'en doute pas, s'excusa Mikaëla. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça, je suis désolée... - Qu'as-tu fait quand tu as reçu le télégramme de Colleen, demanda alors Matthew à son jeune frère. - J'ai vraiment cru halluciner quand je l'ai lu... rétorqua Brian. Les personnes dont parlait Colleen dans son message se trouvaient dans la même maison que moi... Une fois que j'ai retrouvé mon sang froid, j'ai montré le télégramme aux parents de Lizzy qui à mon plus grand étonnement n'ont pas été très surpris du contenu de celui-ci... - Ils s'étaient certainement aperçu des problèmes mentaux de leur fille, se permit de dire Sully en regardant Mikaëla qui écoutait attentivement les propos relatés par son fils.

- Que s'est il passé ensuite ? fit Andrew qui restait perplexe face au récit de Brian. - Le père de Lizzy s'est effondré, ce n'était apparemment pas la première fois qu'il avait des problèmes aussi graves avec sa fille... Il m'a dit qu'il allait discuter avec Lizzy afin de la convaincre d'être plus conciliante, il est monté dans sa chambre et même d'où j'étais, je pouvais entendre les mots qu'ils échangeaient tellement le ton était élevé. Lizzy lâcha des paroles très dures contre son père... Leur conversation a duré une bonne heure... Ce n'est qu'après le déjeuner que M. Tate redescendit, plus bouleversé que le matin... Il m'a fait promettre de persuader maman d'abandonner toutes charges contre Lizzy en échange de Mikey.

- Tu n'auras même pas à le faire, lui expliqua Mikaëla, j'avais décidé de toute façon d'arrêter de poursuivre Lizzy, j'ai pensé que c'était préférable pour Mikey. - Et c'est tout ? se médusa Matthew. Cette femme a tenté de supprimer maman et ils ne comptent rien faire pour éviter qu'une telle chose se reproduise.

- A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, M. et Mme Tate avaient décidé d'envoyer leur fille dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour la faire soigner, leur apprit Brian. - Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, répliqua amèrement Mikaëla, j'ai déjà travaillé dans ce genre d'endroit et l'ambiance était plutôt malsaine, elle risquerait d'en sortir plus mal qu'elle n'y était rentrée. - C'est ce que je pense aussi, abonda Brian, on peut se poser des questions, vu ce que cela à donner après son premier séjour...

- Quoi ? se figea Sully. Lizzy Tate a déjà séjourné dans un établissement psychiatrique.

- Oui, lui répondit Brian, elle était très jeune à l'époque.

- Pourquoi y était-elle allée ? lui demanda Matthew.

- Son père m'a raconté qu'il a été obligé de la mettre tellement elle était agressive après la mort de sa mère. - Je croyais que la Madame Tate dont tu parlais était la mère de Lizzy, se froissa Andrew. - Non, c'est sa belle mère, la quatrième Mme Tate. - Il a eu quatre femmes ! s'exclama Matthew.

- Quatre, répéta Brian, Lizzy a été très dure avec les deux femmes qui ont suivit sa mère... Elle ne supportait pas que l'on puisse remplacer sa propre mère. Si elles sont parties c'est à cause de Lizzy, elle leur en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! - Inutile de rentrer dans les détails, le coupa Mikaëla en faisant allusion à Katie qui écoutait attentivement toute la conversation. - Comment est morte la première Mme Tate, le questionna Andrew. - Andrew ! s'exclama Colleen. - Quoi ? C'est une simple question, se justifia-t-il. - Je serais curieux d'entendre les circonstances de la mort de la mère de Lizzy, approuva Sully. - Apparemment elle serait morte accidentellement, les renseigna Brian. Lizzy était aux côtés de sa mère, lorsque celle-ci est décédée... Elles se seraient disputées, et Lizzy dans un accès de fureur aurait bousculé sa mère qui trébucha dans les escaliers. - C'est horrible, se plaignit Colleen. - Bien si nous changions de conversation, intervint Mikaëla. L'essentiel est que Mikey soit avec nous aujourd'hui et je voudrais vraiment qu'il soit aussi heureux que je le suis. Katie, qu'as tu fait pendant notre absence ? " La jeune fille envoûtée par le discours affichait une mine dégoûtée par les propos qu'elle venait d'entendre. - " C'était génial ! s'enchanta Katie quand elle comprit que sa mère s'intéressait enfin à elle. A l'école nous avons écrit un conte de Noël avec Mme Slicker, j'ai aidé M. Bray et M. Slicker à choisir l'arbre de Noël de la ville et à le décorer... C'était rigolo, surtout quand M. Bray et M. Slicker se disputaient pour choisir l'emplacement du sapin. Je me suis occupée de Robert E, je l'ai aidé à soigner son épaule après qu'il soit tombé de l'arbre...

- C'est vrai, affirma Andrew, une vrai petite infirmière, elle était aux petits soins avec Robert E.

- J'avais pensé à devenir infirmière, tellement ça m'avait plus ! Mais je crois pas en fin de compte, je veux pas devenir folle, fit la jeune fille en se rappelant de la conversation qu'elle venait d'écouter.

- Katie, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'étonna Colleen, ce n'est pas parce que tu seras infirmière que tu seras folle.

- Lizzy est infirmière et elle est folle, s'écoeura Katie.

- Toutes les infirmières ne sont pas folles, la rassura Mikaëla, Lizzy à des problèmes mentaux qui lui font faire de mauvaises choses mais je peux t'affirmer qu'il y a de très gentilles infirmières, heureusement !

- Je croyais que tu voulais devenir une femme de la haute société, lui rappela Sully.

- Oh non, c'est pas drôle... réfléchit la fillette. Je serais infirmière ou institutrice, je ne sais pas encore...

- Tu as encore le temps d'y penser, lui attesta Matthew.

- Je voudrais porter un toast, leur proposa Sully qui se leva de sa chaise. - Un instant, s'il vous plaît, le coupa Rébécca. Je voudrais demander une chose à Mikey. " Mikey la regarda de ses grands yeux tout en lui souriant laissant entrevoir ces dents légèrement jaunies.

- " Je voudrais savoir si tu serais d'accord pour que nous donnions ton nom au nouvel hôpital de Colorado Springs, l'interrogea Rébécca. - Je... hébéta Mikey. Comprends pas...

- Oui moi non plus, ajouta Mikaëla. - Et bien, j'ai discuté avec Colleen et Andrew sur le chemin et je leur ait proposé de m'associer à eux pour créer un hôpital. - Oui, mais pas n'importe quel hôpital, spécifia Colleen. - Se serait en fait un établissement spécialisé qui permettrait de soigner les personnes atteintes de trisomie comme Mikey, détermina alors Rébécca. - C'est fantastique, s'égaya Mikaëla.

- Excellent idée ! approuva Sully. - Enfin ce n'est qu'à l'état d'ébauche pour l'instant, rectifia Rébécca, se serait un peu le même genre que l'hôpital Lincoln. - On n'a pas encore tout mis au point, continua Colleen, mais moi j'aimerais qu'il n'y ait pas seulement qu'un type de malades, mais aussi des personnes qui ont des problèmes bien spécifiques que l'on serait plus à même de traiter dans notre établissement.

- Les aveugles notamment, précisa Andrew.

- Vous avez déjà une idée sur le lieu où vous allez le construire, leur demanda Sully.

- A vrai dire, nous avions pensé à ce terrain dont je vous avais parlé maman près du chemin de fer, répondit Colleen. Grâce au diplôme d'Andrew, Preston a consentit à nous faire un prêt. - De plus, ajouta Rébécca, j'apporterais la somme que l'on ma remise en héritage de mère plus la part qui me revient provenant de la vente de la maison à Boston. Après tout, c'est normal, une partie aurai dû revenir à Mikey et de ce fait cet argent lui appartient autant qu'à moi. - Je n'ose y croire, fit Mikaëla qui commençait à s'émouvoir face à la générosité de sa sœur, ce projet est tout simplement merveilleux, sachez que vous pourrez compter sur moi, financièrement, matériellement, intellectuellement... Je suis de tout cœur avec vous. - Merci Mikaëla, la gratifia Rébécca en lui serrant la main. Qu'en penses-tu Mikey, tu acceptes de donner ton nom à cet établissement qui sera créé en ton honneur.

- Hôpital à moi, répliqua doucement Mikey dans son propre langage, même s'il ne pouvait s'exprimer correctement, il comprit les intentions de Rébécca, une larme venait de perler sur sa joue. Vous bon avec moi. Moi heureux de cet honneur, merci Béca. - Je lève mon verre, intervint alors Sully, à Mikey et à tout l'amour qu'il nous a apporté en ce jour magique de Noël, que cette journée reste gravée dans nos mémoires comme la jonction d'une famille rassemblée. Je lève mon verre à Rébécca, Colleen et Andrew et à leur futur établissement qui j'espère sera très vite construit, qu'il offre le réconfort à toutes ces personnes qui sont différentes de nous physiquement mais qui nous ressemble tellement intérieurement. Je lève mon verre à Matthew qui nous a fait la joie de partager ce repas avec nous, qu'il réussisse ses examens afin de devenir un grand et brillant avocat. Je lève mon verre à mes deux autres enfants, Brian, sans qui tout cela ne serait pas arrivé, que son travail de journaliste lui apporte tout ce qu'il mérite et à Katie, ma fille chérie qui m'étonne et m'étonnera chaque jour que je passerais à ces côtés. Et enfin je lève mon verre, à mon extraordinaire épouse qui est le soleil de ma vie, qu'elle soit à jamais heureuse, qu'elle reste comme elle est : une femme sensationnelle d'abord, un fabuleux médecin ensuite.

- Je lève mon verre, intercéda Mikaëla, à Sully : mon admirable époux qui me procure chaque jour la force de poursuivre malgré les épreuves que nous afflige la vie, l'espoir du renouveau, l'amour d'un être cher... C'est un père aimant et respectueux des valeurs humaines, c'est un mari très attentionné qui ne se heurte pas à la susceptibilité des gens. Il est clair que je ne serais pas ce que je suis aujourd'hui sans lui et toutes les fantastiques choses qu'il m'apporte à chaque instant de notre vie.

- Tchin, Tchin ! ", s'exclamèrent alors en chœur tous les convives autour de la table du repas de Noël de ce décembre dix-huit cent soixante-dix-sept.


End file.
